Charmed
by Kitsanken
Summary: When Misao's doubts about her beloved Aoshi-sama's true feelings towards her reach an all time high, she does the unthinkable: She joins forces with Mibu's Wolf, defying her Okashira's orders in process.
1. Part 1 Chiruken

****

Hi all! This little ficcie is the product of two minds! Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!

Now, I feel compelled to add in a few warnings before we get into the fic itself:

1.Alternate Pairing!!! There….that's said.

2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor. That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.

3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you. If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.

Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!

(Oh…and don't forget to have fun! That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

****

Charmed

Part 1

By Chiruken

Moving stealthily through the darkened forest, the brisk wind whistling through the naked trees, swaying the bare branches so they rubbed eerily against each other, the full moon flickering from behind scuttling clouds racing across the night sky and casting writhing shadows on the overgrown path, Makimachi Misao tried to ignore her growing sense of unease as she pushed onward, shivering with cold in the chill autumn air. Breath coming in shallow agitated pants, Misao stumbled over the exposed roots rising up to ensnare her slender ankles as she fled down the path into the oppressive night. Sparing a hasty glance over her shoulder, green eyes wide with apprehension, she scanned the path behind her for any sign of pursuit. At first she dared to believe that she had shaken her pursuers and breathed a soft sigh of relief as she slowed her steps. The next instant her heart raced in panic as the large shadowy figures appeared out of the rising fog, eerily resembling creatures of myth rising from the darkness. Stifling a cry of fear she turned to run away as fast as her exhausted legs, muscles in her calves burning and trembling with fatigue, would carry her and screamed when she collided with something solid, the sound abruptly cut off as she fell heavily to the ground, unconscious, the imprint of the bark from the tree across her forehead.

"Misao-chan!" Shirujou and Kurojou swiftly closed the distance and knelt beside the fallen girl, each voicing their worry simultaneously. The only answer was a soft pain filled moan.

"What happened?" The two men looked up quickly at the sharpness in Omasu's voice.

"Uh…" Kurojou looked at his fellow ninja helplessly for a moment. "She hit the tree." He finally answered.

"We can see that!" Okon planted her fists on her hips and glared at the much larger man. "The imprint of bark kind of makes that obvious, Kurojou."

"What happened?" The cool voice of Shinomori Aoshi froze everyone momentarily with shock. They hadn't heard his approach. Aoshi stopped and looked down at the prone and pale young woman with a slight frown. "Why is Misao unconscious?" The words, said in a tone sounding almost bored, were spoken with the carefully measured rhythm for which he was known. Nothing ruffled Shinomori Aoshi's cool reserve and legendary calm.

****

***

Misao stared up at the ceiling curiously, certain that she was missing some vital piece of information, but was content to simply snuggle under the gloriously warm blanket on the luxuriously soft futon. She sighed and closed her eyes again, feeling wantonly decadent. If not for the bruise blackening the delicate flesh around her eye, partially swelling it shut, and the painful bump on her forehead, she would've thoroughly enjoyed her respite from daily training. Unfortunately, the throbbing of her injuries only served to remind her of the humiliation of the previous night and her intimate meeting with a very large and immobile tree. "How embarrassing…" She whispered with another heartfelt groan.


	2. Part 2 Angel

****

Hi all! This little ficcie is the product of two minds! Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!

Now, I feel compelled to add in a few warnings before we get into the fic itself:

1.Alternate Pairing!!! There….that's said.

2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor. That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.

3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you. If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.

Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!

(Oh…and don't forget to have fun! That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

****

Charmed

Part 2

By Angel

Shinomori Aoshi was, to say the least, very displeased with how Misao's training exercises had turned out the previous night. He had, in fact, been quite pleased with the improvements Misao had been making, but somewhere down the line he forgot that she was not quite up to his expectations, yet.  
  
But that was beside the point at the moment, the fact that Misao was indeed injured made him angrier than his lack of notice of her skills. Slowly sipping at some lukewarm tea that Omasu had brought earlier, his thoughts raged in turmoil. He remembered that Omasu had mentioned that Misao was awake and was silently fuming about the pervious night. Noting that as well as he knew Misao she was more embarrassed than any thing, to add to this Okon had whispered that a visit from him might make her feel better. Shaking his head silently, he knew better…he would be the last person she would want to see.  
  
When the sudden urge to go and buy peppermint sticks over came him he closed his eyes and muttered under his breath in mild irritation at himself. "She is no longer a child."  
  
Omasu, who had slipped back into the room, surprised him by laughing out loud, having obviously heard his mutterings. Still laughing, she gathered the now empty teacup and left. Pausing on her way out the shouji, she turned back to meet his cool gaze. "Peppermint sticks won't work any more, Okashira. But if you are willing I am sure Misao-chan is more than ready to accept another sweet off of you." She whispered with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
Grinding his together in irritation as he watched Omasu leave, his thoughts raged at her words. But he did not dare say one word…not a single one. Quickly wetting his dry lips with his tongue, Aoshi was nearly overcome as memories of the night's events flooded through his mind. Memories that had nothing to do with the sweet Misao. No, they were memories of a nameless woman that occupied his late, late night hours. Sighing as he remembered the small soft hands searching his body, caressing in slow circles, tormenting…kami-sama how he had wished for the hands to hold some kind of warmth in them.  
  
_Remembered wishing it was Misao's hot little mouth that had pleasured you?_ An insistent voice whispered in his mind, dark and sultry with its forbidden longings and desires…those very same longings and desires that had been plaguing his dreams with terrible frequency of late. He mentally shook his head hard to clear it, the question having hit him hard and fast, catching him completely off guard. Blinking back the memories flooding his consciousness and any wishful thinking that had accompanied them, he moved to stand and stretch when Kurojou silently slid the shouji open and popped his head inside.

"Misao-chan's eye will be completely swollen by night fall and the rest will be black and blue." He whispered his report into the dimness of his Okashira's room  


Aoshi nodded his thanks and moved slowly with his usual unconscious grace to exit his room when Okon came rushing in, a perplexed frown marring her features. "Okashira, Fujita Goro from the police department is to here to see you." Her curiosity was plain to see…as well as the bewilderment. Aoshi both felt and heard the confusion in Okon's voice, but he could not answer her unspoken questions as to why Mibu's Wolf had arrived on their doorstep. The simple truth was that, though he had vast networks of informants working for him, he was baffled when it came to Assistant Inspector Fujita, formerly known as Saito Hajime.


	3. Part 3 Chiruken

****

Hi all! This little ficcie is the product of two minds! Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!

Now, I feel compelled to add in a few warnings before we get into the fic itself:

1.Alternate Pairing!!! There….that's said.

2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor. That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.

3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you. If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.

Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!

(Oh…and don't forget to have fun! That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

****

Charmed

Part 3

By Chiruken

Misao sighed heavily and gingerly touched her fingertips to her painfully swollen and bruised eye, wincing at the contact. "Itai!" She drew in a sharp hiss of air and lowered her hand to rest in her lap again. She bowed her head, dark braid sliding over her shoulder, feeling a stinging sensation in her eyes, closing her hands into fists, and fought to hold in the tears of humiliation, slender shoulders shaking with her efforts_. What must Aoshi-sama think of me now?_ She thought in silent misery. She knew the answer unfortunately. "Clumsy…" She whispered. "Incompetent…" She squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Hopeless…" She sniffed loudly. "Useless…" Her voice cracked on the last word, a single tear tracing a silvery path down her smooth cheek, turning to a glistening droplet as it hung suspended, poised to fall from her small, pointed chin. She drew in a shuddering breath and wiped her arm across her face, removing all evidence of the teardrop.

Soft footsteps just outside the shouji to her room drew her attention and she stood slowly, ignoring the throbbing behind her black eye. Sliding the shouji open a crack she watched as Okon hurried toward Aoshi's room. Lips pursed thoughtfully, Misao exited silently followed and, concealed in the shadows, listened to the hushed conversation between Okon and Aoshi, a frown puckering her delicate brows. _Saito's here?_ She thought, curiosity filling her. She couldn't think of one good reason why Saito Hajime would be paying a visit to the Aoiya, headquarters of the Oniwabanshu, now back under the command of Shinomori Aoshi. Her frown darkened to a scowl. _What are they up to?_ She shrank further into the shadows when Aoshi stepped into the hall. Biting her lower lip, Misao watched his tall frame walk away from her, green eyes sad and full of longing. "Aoshi-sama…" She breathed his name, a soft whisper of sound that didn't carry above the natural creaking of the floorboards. Tears filled her eyes as realization hit her with the suddenness of a typhoon. _Aoshi-sama will never love me…_Raising her hands to cover her face, Misao trembled as she felt her young heart shatter into countless shards.

Drawing in several deep breaths to center herself, Makimachi Misao slowly lowered her hands and squared her shoulders, a look of determination entering her sorrowful green eyes. Even if she couldn't gain the love of her beloved Okashira, she could maybe earn his respect. With a quick nod, she hurried after him silently, resolved to prove her worth any way necessary…no matter what the cost may be. She was tired of being over looked and ignored by someone she'd looked up to and admired…loved…her whole life. It was time she did something about it. She nodded again, a decisive movement, and quickly hid herself outside the room Aoshi had stepped into.

"Saito Hajime. What do you want?" Aoshi's voice was cold and tightly controlled. Misao shivered and frowned, straining to hear the conversation without giving her presence away. _What is Saito doing here?_ She was, of course, suspicious of the unexpected arrival of the man once known as Mibu's Wolf. Peeking in through a small tear in the thin paper wall, she studied the tall, lean form of the former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi.

Saito smirked at the younger man and lifted a cigarette to his lips, leisurely striking a match and touching it to the end of the cigarette, smoke curling lazily about his head, amber eyes hard and mocking. "Shinomori Aoshi…A pleasure, as always." The sarcasm was palatable.

Misao felt her lips curving upwards in amusement. She couldn't think of anyone else who'd dare to address the leader of the Oniwabanshu in such a mocking manner. For a moment she wished she could see Aoshi's face…that is, until he spoke, tones icy and full of menace. "Get on with it, Saito. I don't have time to waste on government dogs." Misao covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. _What is he doing?! Is he trying to pick a fight?_

Saito's eyes narrowed, features tightening with anger, as he tossed his partially smoked cigarette aside and rested his hand on the hilt of his katana. "I'll ignore that, Shinomori, for the moment. However, I will not tolerate such insulting comments again." Leaning back against the support post of the engawa, Saito regarded Aoshi silently, golden gaze assessing, then slowly lit another cigarette. Watching this, Misao frowned, briefly wondering how he could smoke so much without making himself sick.


	4. Part 4 Angel

****

Hi all! This little ficcie is the product of two minds! Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!

****

Now, I feel compelled to add in a few warnings before we get into the fic itself:

1.Alternate Pairing!!! There….that's said.

2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor. That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.

3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you. If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.

Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!

(Oh…and don't forget to have fun! That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

****

Charmed

Part 4

By Angel

Taking a long, deep drag of his cigarette, Saito blew the smoke to the right where most of it would not hit Shinomori Aoshi directly in his face, not that he really cared if he observed the courtesies expected by society. After all this was a business trip, not one of pleasure. Smirking as he watched the other man relax his stance, Saito lowered his voice to a menacing growl. "One might not want to let his guard down in front of a known enemy." Saito nearly laughed out loud when he saw the tension reenter Aoshi's shoulders. Smiling once again he brought his cigarette to his to inhale deeply of the fragrant tobacco smoke. Closing his eyes at the shear pleasure he derived from such a simple act he took a moment to savor the flavor before quickly blowing out the smoke to get right down to business. He saw no need to 'beat around the bush.' "Tell me Shinomori, how do you spend the late night hours in such a quiet place?"

As he watched, mixed emotions flicked across the Okashira's features, settling finally on anger. "That is not your concern." His voice was as icy as a frost bitten winter in Hokkaido.

Amber gaze narrowed dangerously, Saito leaned forward, lowering his voice to an equally cold level. "When it's illegal it is. And I happen to know that your choice of company recently is just that." Not even bothering to wait for a response, he continued. "Plus let's not forget your actions just two years ago." He waited and glanced at Shinomori, deciding whether or not if he was going to let him continue, or throw him out. Openly smirking when the look of defeat entered Aoshi's green eyes, he gently started to roll his lit cigarette between his fingers and relaxed his stance. "Now with that in mind, the government is willing to forget everything if and when you decide to accept what they are offering." Slowly Saito counted silently. He reached four before Shinomori Aoshi replied.

"And what are they offering?"

It had taken longer than he expected, but none the less he continued on. "The Meiji Government requires your, shall we say, skills." He allowed his smirk to widen just enough to let him know just what skills he was referring to and just what he thought of those_ skills_. It took only a moment for the understanding to reach his eyes. And then another heartbeat for anger to kindle and burn within his eyes, understanding evident in the tightness of his features. Saito watched as Aoshi slowly began to pace the length of the engawa. Back and forth, steps even and measured, his thoughts obviously focused on thinking over this new information. Suddenly Saito feel a lightly suppressed ki. Shaking his head imperceptibly, he recognized exactly who the ki belonged to, having felt it once before, nearly two years before. Concluding that it was not a threat to his current mission, je decided to let the weasel stay put. After all, the situation involved her directly as well. Letting his attention shift back to and focus on Shinomori, Saito let his burning cigarette slip out of his hand and ground it into the hard packed dirt. "The weasel is also required." He ignored the sharp look Aoshi sent him as well as the abrupt spiking of the concealed ki. "She and I are the only ones actually required for this mission. What you are needed for is the acquisition of false, yet _legal_, marriage papers." Saito watched with wicked amusement as Shinomori Aoshi quickly spun around to face him directly, his expression tense and strained. Noticing that there was a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his face, Saito arched a mocking eyebrow at him. Aoshi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Saito smirked at the hostility radiating from the other man, knowing that it stemmed from much more than his request. "This mission would give you ample time to solve your current situation with the weasel." Wicked amusement glinted in his amber gaze. "Also, this mission might improve the girl herself. Everyone knows that she thinks much too highly you anyway."

At this Saito watched as Aoshi backed away and brought a hand to comb his black, now damp hair. Smirking at how discomfited the Okashira appeared…and how nervous the weasel's ki had become…Saito silently acknowledged that he was thoroughly enjoying this little melodrama of his creating. Suddenly the Okashira started to pace again muttering under his breath.

__

I am surprised he is even considering this. Was the fist thing to enter Saito's amused mind, quickly closing his eyes, he focused his thoughts on the ki that lay hidden behind the door. He frowned slightly as he sifted through the emotions she was currently broadcasting, detecting a combination of confusion, worry, and most of all fear. Frown deepening, Saito wondered briefly just what the weasel was so fearful of. The situation didn't warrant so much blatant fear to flood her ki so quickly. It was almost as if she was afraid of her beloved Okashira denying his request. His eyes snapped open again. But somehow that didn't feel right. Some of her fear came from his presence, that much was obvious. Yet under it all there was something else…something he could not quite put his finger on. The sensation was familiar to him…and yet at the same time it was not. Suddenly Shinomori stopped his pacing and came to face him once more.

"What is your mission exactly? Why Misao?"

Lips curved upwards in a slight smile, Saito nodded his acknowledgment to the fact that though Shinomori had taken so long to ask, the rules were the rules. "As is standard regulation when dealing with top secret priority, I will tell you nothing. I chose the weasel simply because she is best suited to accompany me. Our travel will be fast and yet once we reach our goal, there will be situations only a woman can see to and that is why she is needed. Surely you know of what I speak?"

Saito noticed the flinch in the stance of Shinomori, knowing that the other man knew what was expected out of the weasel once the mission was set into place. Saito waited for the next logical question and was rewarded for his patience. "Why marriage papers then?"

Shaking his head slightly Saito knew that the Okashira would not like his answer…not that he cared what the other man thought. "Because a husband has the right to **sell** his wife."

With that Shinomori did the last thing Saito might expect. He pounced at him.


	5. Part 5 Chiruken

****

Hi all! This little ficcie is the product of two minds! Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!

Now, I feel compelled to add in a few warnings before we get into the fic itself:

1.Alternate Pairing!!! There….that's said.

2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor. That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.

3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you. If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.

Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!

(Oh…and don't forget to have fun! That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

****

Charmed

Part 5

By Chiruken

Misao rushed forward, green eyes wide with apprehension. "Aoshi-sama!" Without thinking she moved between the two men, completely disregarding the danger to herself. "Stop!" She cried out desperately, placing a hand on either man's chest and shoving with all her strength, trying to separate them before the situation got out of hand and someone was injured…or worse. When her efforts met with failure, she resorted to desperate measures.

Saito froze, golden eyes widening in shock, and stared into the equally surprised green gaze of Shinomori Aoshi. Slowly lowering his haze tot he young woman pressed intimately against his lean form, he cleared his throat and schooled his features into an irritated scowl. "Just what do you think you're doing, weasel?"

"Stopping you from killing each other." Was the immediate muffled reply, followed by a narrowed green glare as Misao lifted her chin to meet Saito's gaze. "And don't call me weasel."

Saito's eyes narrowed to amber slits as his gaze rested on the swollen black eye marring the perfection of her features. He lifted a hand and gently brushed her dark hair out of her eyes, and paused, touching a sword-callused finger to the bruised bump on her forehead. "What happened?" The question came out laced with gruff concern.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed, a hard edge of jealous anger tightening his features, hands closing into fists, as Misao gazed up at Saito, sea-green eyes soft and filled with shy admiration…with a hint of underlying, unawakened as of yet, passion. Growling low in the back of his throat, Aoshi reached out, grasping the young ninja's slender arm, and pulled her roughly away from the former Shinsengumi captain.

"Hey!" Misao's indignant protest was cut off abruptly when the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu shoved her roughly towards the still open shouji. Stumbling, she turned to glare at him and froze, all words dying unspoken when she caught the unmistakable surge in his ki followed immediately by a matching rise in Saito's as well.

"Get out, Saito." He lifted the sheath containing his twin kodachi, the threat clear in his low, dangerous tone and implacable expression. "My answer to your oh-so-generous offer is no."

Saito's eyes narrowed, a hard and dangerous edge entering the golden depths as his lips curved upwards in a thin humorless smile. "Is that so?" He reached into his uniform jacket and withdrew a pack of cigarettes. "That is…regrettable." He lit a cigarette leisurely, watching the acrid tendril of smoke drift lazily upwards.

Aoshi turned on his heel and strode across the engawa, pausing before the still shouji. "Come, Misao." Gully expecting the young woman to obey, he stepped inside, out of the sunlight.

"Aoshi-sama…" She whispered softly, expression torn. She bit her lip, green eyes moving from Saito to her Okashira's retreating form and back. Drawing in a quick breath for courage, she stepped closer to Saito briefly. "Meet me at the Yasaka Shrine in one hour." She whispered quickly, eyes focused on Aoshi's form, and hurried inside without waiting for a reply from Saito.

He watched her retreat with a thoughtful frown before turning and striding away. "What is that weasel up to?" He murmured under his breath, deftly working his way through the crowd towards the Gion district. His lips curved upwards into an amused smirk. "Now why would she choose the red-light district to meet?" He wondered aloud, ignoring the curious looks he received from passersby.

Misao watched the familiar tall uniformed figure disappear into the crowd from a second floor window of the Aoiya with mixed feelings…most of which she couldn't even begin to interpret. With a soft sigh she turned her back on the scene below her in the busy street and shook her head. She didn't have the luxury of time to waste contemplating her deepest and darkest emotions. She had a mission to complete. Green eyes narrowing with determination she strode across the hall to her room and slid the shouji open.

"Misao." Despite herself she jumped at the familiar deep voice addressing her from directly behind her. "What are you doing?"

She turned expression innocent as she smiled up at Aoshi. "I was going to my room, Aoshi-sama."

"I can see that." He regarded the young woman suspiciously.

"Yes…well…" Misao read the Okashira's dubious expression with a sinking feeling. Suddenly brightening, she grinned up at him, hands clasped behind her hack and all but bounced with exuberance. "I was going to go out for a walk and was going to get changed first. After all, I can't go out in my Oniwabanshu uniform, right? I thought I'd go to the shrine and pay my respects before going shopping. There's this really pretty kimono that I've had my eye on for some…"

"Which shrine?" Aoshi's cool tones halted her cheerful sounding babble.

"Pardon me?" Misao stared at him with wide, almost frightened eyes.

He planted his hands on the wall behind Misao on either side of her head, walling her in with his strong arms, and leaned closer. "You are not meeting Saito Hajime, Misao."

"I-I don't know what…"

"_Don't_!" He didn't relent when she flinched at his tightly controlled shout. "Don't lie to me, Misao. I mean it. I forbid you to have anything to do with that man and his governmental machinations. Is that understood?"

Misao shivered at the cold implacability in his voice and licked suddenly dry lips. "A-Aoshi-sama? I-I'm just going to the shrine and shopping." She flinched inwardly at the blatant lie…the first she ever told to him. Silently she begged the kami for his eventual forgiveness reasoning that she was doing it for his future, nothing in her expression betraying her inner thoughts.

He studied her innocent expression, noting how well she kept the deceptive mask firmly in place despite her alarm, his mouth tightening in impotent anger. Silently he acknowledged that there wasn't anything he could do about her refusal to be truthful with him. Allowing his arms to fall to his sides, he took a slow step back away from her. Lowering his head he let out a defeated sigh. "Be careful, Misao." He whispered and turned on his heel to stride away without a backward glance.

The young ninja trembled in reaction and shakily stepped into her room, closing the shouji behind her. Leaning against the wall she slowly slid to the floor, her legs unable to support her any longer. Sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, her slender arms wrapped around her legs, she dropped her head to her knees and concentrated on breathing, forcing the air in and out of her lungs slowly, striving for a calm she was far from feeling. _He knows._ She thought miserably. _He knows I lied to him._ Knowing that her relationship with Aoshi had been changed forever with her decision to defy his direct orders as her Okashira, she sighed and pushed herself to her feet. She'd wasted enough time moping. She had an appointment to keep and she wasn't about to be late. She'd already realized that her relationship with Shinomori Aoshi was going nowhere fast. There would never be a serious intimate relationship between the two of them, no matter how much she may have wished for it. The most regrettable, however, was the likely outcome for their professional relationship. She'd willfully lied to her Okashira…defied his direct orders. She knew this would probably be the last time she would be welcome within the headquarters of the Oniwabanshu as one of its members.


	6. Part 6 Angel

**Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!**

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few **_warnings_****** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 6 

By Angel

Shinomori Aoshi watched as Misao skipped out of the Aoiya, his eyes raking over her small figure. Sighing he took in her body has it moved in the confines of her midnight blue kimono…noting that the dress was very fitting to her curves. Closing his eyes briefly he let himself wonder how she would fit underneath his body. Would her body react to his as his own reacted to hers?

Then in the middle of letting his mind wonder at the erotic thoughts, the picture of Saito's hand on her face entered his mind, softly touching the bruised face with such tenderness that it had done more than shock him, it had cause such a rage his pulse roared and his breath caught in his throat on a snarl. Just the mere thought of Saito Hajime touching such innocence made him want to slay the man immediately.  He closed his eyes, seeing her wide-eyed look of innocent trust as she stared up at the former leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, not attempting to evade his touch.  _That is why, and you know it. It's because she didn't resist him that made you want to tear his throat out.  Almost laughing at his own thoughts Aoshi thought on the emotion within Misao's eyes at the cop's touch. __Awed, surprised, expecting, wanting, needing, or desiring? Grinding his teeth together Aoshi called out before any other though formed.  "Kurojou!"  Aoshi smiled tightly as Kurojou was present within seconds. With his back still turned he waited for the other man to open the door, once within the room he turned to face the younger man and with ice cold eyes gave the order that would damn him in Makimachi Misao's eyes.  "Follow Misao and report back to me if or when she meets one Saito Hajime."_

Noticing the surprise in the other man's face, Aoshi merely raised an eyebrow, questioning whether or not if his order was going to be followed. It only took a few seconds for the understanding to enter Kurojou's eyes. Watching as the other man took his leave, Shinomori Aoshi only hoped that his detection of his little sweet Misao's lies earlier was his imagination.

Aoshi stared sightlessly at the wall for a moment.  Would she really force her Okashira's hand after he had given her a direct order? Or was this merely a childish plan of hers to make her _beloved_ Aoshi-sama see just how grown up she truly was?_ Oh I see what you have been flaunting right before my eyes, Misao.  How could I not notice the way your body has grown…matured…ripened.  _Aoshi made a low growling sound as his own thoughts turned against him. He scrubbed his face, wondering just when Misao had become so enchanting…haunting…and how could he have missed it?  Schooling his features to cold implacability so as not to betray his innermost thoughts, he quietly sat down to wait for the word that would decide his punishment.  If she truly had defied his orders, what would he do?   Closing his eyes and preparing himself to fall into the familiar patterns of meditation, striving for a calm he was far from feeling, he acknowledged that as much as he didn't want to punish her, he had to...for the sake of his position as Okashira of the Oniwabanshu and the respect that demanded.

---~*~---

Saito sat at a small scarred wooden table in a dimly lit room of the Yasaka Shrine's supposed teahouse. It was indeed just a hole where one could get food, water, or if his taste required something a little more sweet, he was certain one could find it in the dingy little establishment as well if the right price were paid. Rolling another cigarette, Saito watched the crowd intently, his mind trained on locating one person only, though not missing the details around him. 

Once or twice had the thought of why he was even there bothered him only to be squashed by the picture of the weasel's bruised face.  For some unknown reason the fact that she was bruised angered him.  Angered him beyond reason.  His eyes narrowed dangerously.  Was it Shinomori who caused the marks to mar the smooth and pale skin?  _So what if it was?  What does it matter?  _He snorted derisively.  It didn't matter…or at least it shouldn't.  But somehow, despite all arguments of logic, he found it did matter.  The thought that someone had raised a hand to the young ninja filled him with a burning hatred that had no place in his usually ordered existence.  _Or is it that you didn't cause the marks yourself?  _Grinding his teeth together in irritation, Saito shook his head sharply at the insidious thoughts, but one remained.  _You find her beautiful this way, not that you didn't before. But now you're free to act on it. With Tokio gone you are free to act out such forbidden desires._

Lighting his cigarette and inhaling Saito forced himself to relax and didn't notice the beautiful young woman in the midnight kimono until she was close enough to him to whisper in his ear.  "You have five minutes to tell me what you want with me. Time is starting now Saito Hajime."  His eyes widened fractionally in recognition as he found himself staring into the sea green gaze of Makimachi Misao.

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Part 7 Chiruken

**Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!**

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few **_warnings_****** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 7 

By Chiruken

        Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, closed his eyes, hands clenched into fists hard enough his knuckles turned white, and gritted his teeth in an effort to not scream in frustrated fury.  He'd just received Kurojou's report.  Under the anger Aoshi felt a confused hurt threatening to tear his hard won control to shreds.  _Misao…why?_  The soft whisper of thought echoed through his mind, tormenting him, driving him closer to the edge.  Her betrayal left him feeling raw and bitter…and angry.  His first impulse upon learning that she had indeed met with Saito Hajime after he'd forbidden such an action had been to go after her immediately and punish her for her disobedience.  However, in the state of mind he was in, he knew he'd more than likely go too far and do something regrettable.

        He shook his head hard, breath coming in harsh pants as he fought for control, leaning forward as if in physical pain, and strove to push all thoughts of Misao in Saito Hajime's arms from his mind…as well as the rage the image invoked.  Several moments passed and he finally acknowledged that it was a losing battle.  He opened his eyes, green gaze harsh and filled with hate as he stared at the opposite wall, thoughts filled with multiple ways in which he could eliminate Saito Hajime and get his sweet Misao back where she belonged…with him and him alone.

        He surged to his feet, turning to the closet at the back of the room and roughly yanked the door open to stare at the neatly packed shelves for a moment before pulling out a box covered with a thin layer of dust.  Setting it on the floor, he tore off the lid and tossed it to the side.  He stared at the precisely folded dark blue material within the box for a moment before reaching in a withdrawing the uniform he'd packed away over a decade before.  Eyes glinting a cold, harsh green, he quickly stripped from his comfortable yukata and donned his ninja uniform, carefully tucking his various weapons and tools in their customary concealed places.  Lastly, he reached for his kodachi, pausing momentarily before discarding the custom made sheath and reaching into the closet for the older sheaths.  He'd see to it himself that Misao came home…and Saito would pay for leading his sweet angel astray.

***

        "Your five minutes are ticking, Saito."  Makimachi Misao, young face holding an unexpected and uncharacteristic hardness regarded her "companion" impatiently as he smirked at her in that infuriating manner he seemed to have perfected.

        "Did you know that you were followed, weasel?"  Saito leaned back in his seat and studied the young woman seated across from him with interest.  He couldn't recall ever seeing her wearing anything but her ninja uniform.  It was pleasantly surprising to discover that she did indeed have a feminine side to her after all.  He found his eyes moving over her kimono-clad form appreciatively, noting the intricate knot of her obi, his lips curving upwards with keen amusement as his gaze rested on the worn hilt of one of her daggers poking out of the folds of the obi he'd just been admiring.  "You're knives are showing, weasel."  He murmured softly, voice just loud enough for her ears alone.

        "Would you stop calling me that?  And, yes, I am aware that my knives are showing.  It seemed the smartest thing considering the neighbourhood we're in."  She tossed her head in obvious annoyance and glared at him. "Now, Saito, why don't you tell me what you want with Aoshi-sama?"

        Saito scowled at her habitual usage of the honorific for Shinomori Aoshi.  She'd placed the Okashira so high on a pedestal, it was a wonder he didn't get a nosebleed from the high altitude.  "It's simple.  Either he works with the government or he goes to prison...to await execution."  He instantly regretted his blunt statement when the young ninja's face paled and she swayed until she caught herself, grasping the edge of the table, knuckles turning white with her death grip.

        "Execution?"  She whispered hoarsely.  "Oh kami-sama…" She shook her head in denial of the truth reflected in Saito's golden stare.  "Wh-why?  Saito…" She swallowed before forging ahead.  "What did Aoshi-sama do?"

        Looking away from her stricken green gaze, Saito found himself staring instead into the enraged eyes of the man in question, concealed a short distance away behind a half screen staring at him with hate and a promise of a slow death to come.  Lips curving upwards into a smirk, he couldn't help taunting Shinomori Aoshi to further anger.  He turned back to Misao and schooled his features to seriousness again.  "His involvement with Takeda Kanryu and his opium ring two years ago."

        "O-opium?!"  Her soft, horrified whisper made him feel odd, unfamiliar emotions he wasn't comfortable analyzing at the moment.  "Not Aoshi-sama!"  The quiet conviction filled her trembling voice and wide, trusting eyes.  "He'd _never _be involved in anything like that…never.  You hear me, Saito?  You're mistaken.  Aoshi-sama…" She broke off when Saito reached across the table and grabbed her hands, squeezing gently in comfort.  Her shoulders drooped in defeat, reading the truth in his sympathetic gaze.  "Oh Aoshi-sama…" She shook her head sadly.

        Saito leaned forward, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial undertone, just loud enough for her to hear.  "Your poor 'Aoshi-sama' just happens to be lurking behind the screen to the left of the back exit weasel.  Save your pity for your private moments alone while he explains what he's doing here in full ninja regalia."

        Eyes wide, Misao whipped around to stare at her Okashira, wincing at the fury reflected in his hard, implacable expression and narrowed green eyes.  "Uh…" She swallowed nervously, then a moment later her shoulders stiffened and she abruptly turned her back on him.  "Of all the…" She fumed, teeth gritted with rising anger.

        Saito lifted one eyebrow inquiringly.  "Weasel?"

        "How _dare_ he?!"  She growled and stood abruptly.  "Come on Saito…lets go somewhere more…private."  With that said she sauntered towards the exit without another look towards the fuming Okashira glaring at Saito with burning emerald eyes.

        Saito stood slowly and smirked at Aoshi before following Misao at a more leisurely pace.  As he passed the ninja he paused.  "Tell me, Shinomori…just how did the girl get that black eye?"  He looked he directly in the eye, catching the momentary confusion in the other man's expression before he continued out into the crowded street.

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. Part 8 Angel

**Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!**

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few **_warnings_****** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

**_WARNING!!!  HISTORICAL DISCREPANCY AHEAD!!!  WARNING!!!_**

****

**_We know that Saito's wife, Tokio, didn't die of TB…but to suit this fic's plot, we had to ensure that she wasn't around so that Saito wouldn't be doing a big no-no!  The easiest way to make room for a relationship between the Wolf and the Weasel was to make absolutely certain that his wife wasn't going to pop up.  Hence her untimely demise._**

****

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 8 

By Angel

Misao huffed in annoyance as she walked out of the crowded teahouse. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Saito behind her, and nodded tersely as he came to stand behind her.  He gently placed a pushing hand at the small of her back, urging her forward, away from the teahouse. Misao gave a curt nod and began walking again, slender hips swaying with unconscious feminine grace and enticement in her midnight hued kimono. As she walked quickly down the street, positioned slightly in front of Saito, her mind turned over the information that the cop had supplied while they sat in the seedy little teahouse.

Biting her lip in a gesture of uncertainty, Misao addressed the man walking directly behind her.  "Saito…" When his touch pressed a little more firmly into her back she glanced back and up at him, and catching him looking at her with an eyebrow lifted questioningly she continued.  "Was Aoshi-sama really involved with this Takeda person? And Opium?"  She swallowed when she say the truth in his eyes before he spoke.  "Why?"  Her voice was little more than a whisper.  She felted the hand at her back press harder, urging her onward through the crowds and she moved, allowing him to guide her, following his direction blindly, unquestioningly.

"Indeed, koneko."  The endearment slipped out unwittingly.  He continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said.  "How else do you suppose he meet with Battousai and the others of the Kamiya Doujou?"

Blushing at the intimate name he with which he chose to address her, she decided that she would ask personal questions later, after she had more answers to her as of yet unspoken questions.  "And why do you need me as a wife?"  At this she thought she heard what sounded like a chuckle from her companion. Blinking in surprise she decided it was the noise of the crowd around them that was making her hear things that weren't possible.  _Next I'll be thinking I'm hearing Aoshi-sama tell me that he loves me!_  Her lips curved upwards in a bitter smile at the thought of the stoic Okashira unbending enough to speak of his deepest emotions. She sighed softly, a melancholy tilt to her lips and shook her head slightly.  It would never happen.  Pushing the depressing thoughts to the back of her mind, she glanced over her shoulder at the taller, uniformed man walking so close behind her she could feel the warmth emanating from his muscular body. Shocked to find laughter within his eyes, warming them to a molten gold, she couldn't hold in a startled gasp.

"You are amazing koneko. Much more than my first impression of you would have warranted."

Not trusting her voice at the moment, fearing that the warmth in his suddenly intense amber gaze had stolen her wits, she could only nod in response.  She decided to halt their walk at the bridge they had come upon. There were not so many people around, the crowds having opted for the livelier areas they had just left behind, and the tall cherry trees lining the narrow streets, casting them into cool shade, pleasantly overlooked it.  Several moments passed as she collected herself as she stood gazing out over the glassy surface of the river flowing swiftly beneath them.  Finally she turned to face the former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi.  "So Saito, tell me about this mission you need my help with."

She watched as Saito moved to stand in front of her and like magic had another cigarette rolled and lit. She watched as he inhaled deeply, the smoke curling around his head in lazy circular patterns before he slowly exhaled towards the clear, cloudless sky.  "You do know that your beloved _Okashira_ has followed us, correct?" The suddenness of his speech startled her.  

She gave a angry cry and leaned into Saito's chest, pressing her cheek against the dark blue uniform, closing her eyes briefly as she inhaled his scent…a mixture of tobacco, steel and woodsy soap.  She pulled back and looked up at him, meeting his narrowed amber gaze, lifting a small hand to rest against his chest, fingers nervously plucking at his brass buttons, green eyes spitting emerald fire.  "Yes I know he's there, Saito!  But what can I do?"  She closed her eyes and shook her head sharply, the anger dissipating with unexpected suddenness, expression sad with a hint of bitterness.  She let out a ragged sigh.  "He ordered me not to see you, and in doing so I have defied my Okashira's orders. His punishment is to come next."  She lowered her voice to a bare whisper.  "And my banishment soon to follow."

---~*~---

Saito stiffened, but caught himself before his expression showed any emotion at his koneko's words. _Banishment?_ His thoughts were in turmoil.  Would Shinomori really do such a thing? _Could_ he do it?  It was obvious that he was in love with the koneko, so why then would hurt her so?  It made no sense to the former Shinsengumi captain.  Pushing the uncomfortable thoughts aside for the moment, Saito thought it best to get to the point immediately.  He'd examine his odd reaction later.  "Two years ago when we traveled together neither Battousai nor I saw fit to discuss Takeda or Shinomori with you…and I find myself regretting that now."  He watched as pain entered his companion's face, the emotions painfully clear to read. He knew that she felt as if they had treated as a child. He sighed inwardly, silently acknowledging that that was because they had treated her as a child.  _Back then she was not an enchanting seductress masquerading as a harmless kitten.  Nearly growling with his impotent anger at his uncharacteristic inability to push his emotions to the side, he forced himself to continue explaining his current mission to her.  He smiled grimly.  He would not disclose this information to Shinomori Aoshi, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, yet here he was explaining it to a mere slip of a girl.  The irony was not lost on him.  Drawing deeply on his cigarette on last time, he tossed the tub to the ground and focused on the temptress disguised as an innocent before him.  "But it would seem as if we have not heard the last of Takeda Kanryu. He has escaped from his prison and started a new yakuza. One that allows men auction off their wives to the highest bidder. I understand that this is a temporary arrangement only. The highest bidder gets the wife for one night with promises of pleasures untold of."  He paused and searched her upturned face for a moment before continuing.  "It is for this that I need a female companion."_

He watched she turned his words over in her mind, the young woman's thoughts plain to read in her beautiful, expressive sea green eyes.  He leaned back against the rail and waited for the questions his little koneko would be certain to ask. And found himself shocked by her first question.  "Why can't Tokio-san help you with this?"

Briefly Saito let the memories of the woman Misao spoke of fill his mind, remembering that she would have tried to kill him if he had asked for her assistance with this case. Swallowing hard, past the emotion threatening to choke him, he tried to explain the best he could without going into too much detail.  "Tokio is of no importance to…" His words were cut off before he could finish the evasive reply.

"Cut the crap Saito."  He blinked and found himself staring into Misao's stormy green eyes.  "I know she means everything to you."  She grabbed him by the front of his uniform and pulled him closer.

Leaning forward quickly to avoid losing buttons, Saito found himself inches away from an enticing pair of small, pink rosebud shaped, lips.  His eyes hungrily followed the path of her small tongue as it darted out to wet her lips. Gritting his teeth, annoyed at how this small slip of a girl could test his rigid control to near breaking point. He was barely able to grind out his response to her innocent question.  "Tokio is gone."  He watched as uncertainly clouded a pair of beautiful green eyes, knowing she didn't comprehend the truth.  He said the one thing that would _make her understand.  A single, hateful word with a world of meaning for everyone.  "Tuberculosis."  That's when he saw the pain enter her eyes followed immediately by shimmering tears that slowly slipped down her smooth cheeks.  Reaching up to wipe them away he softened his tone.  "None of that, koneko. It was over six months ago."  Brushing his thrumb over her trembling lips he felt something shift inside of him…something he'd buried so many years before.  "She is not important to our mission."  It came out harsher than he'd intended.  "I need to gather marriage papers for us, but it has to be legal. We need to get in quick and discover **who** is leaking out government information using the sex trade as a cover up. Then we must destroy all evidence."  Sighing as he felt his koneko's hand moving in slow, calming circles, offering comfort for his earlier statement. Nodding slowly, he placed his much larger, sword-callused hand on top of hers. Saito, just for a moment, allowed himself to relax in font of her, knowing that it would not…_could not_… happen again. Closing his eyes he sighed and lowered his head to murmur softly near her ear.  "Koneko…since Shinomori will not provide us with the papers we will need, it is necessary for us to actually wed."  H heard her gasp in surprised and wondered immediately when he'd taken it for granted that she had agreed to work with him on this mission. After all it was going to cost her beloved Aoshi-sama and her family.  The price, in his opinion, was much too high for his sweet innocent temptress.  "Koneko, gomen."  He gazed into her eyes earnestly.  "I have assumed that you were in agreement without asking.  Forgive me."  His words were soft and quiet, lower than a whisper. Knowing that the Okashira had been silently listening to their conversation, not wishing to show any weakness to the other man. _

Suddenly the hand on his chest curled into a ball and he heard the words that he'd never thought to hear…words that made him smile his first genuine smile in more years than he cared to dwell on.  "Saito…would you really marry me for this?"  She bit her lip in a gesture he was coming to recognize as a telling sign of her nervousness.  "How will this work? Will it…I mean…will you…want a _real_** marriage?"  The small hand curled into a fist against his chest trebled.  "I mean a real marriage…from me?"**

The question shook Saito Hajime down to his very foundation, her words echoing in his mind.  Would he want a real marriage from this girl? Would he want all the pleasures that came with it? Without further thought he pulled her closer and growled out his answer.  "Yes, by kami-sama!  I would not have it any other way. You will be my wife, koneko…in every sense of the word."  With that Saito did the only thing left open to him. He sealed his promise with a heated kiss, her lips parting on a soft gasp, welcoming his invasion and meeting him with an equally passionate response.  He pulled her small, pliant figure closer, molding her sweetly curved form against his much harder one, and indulged in the forbidden pleasures he'd only allowed his mind to conjure during his sleeping hours.

---~*~---

Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, briefly closed his eyes in horror when he saw watched his sweet and innocent little Misao interact with Saito Hajime. As their conversation drifted to him in his concealed position, his anger became a blind rage. _Takeda Kanryu. So he lives?_ The bastard had nearly cost him everything…including his sanity.  As suddenly the thought had formed Aoshi trembled with the effort to control his anger but it had already become unbearable. Just the thought of that man made his skin crawl with hate.  _And now Misao-mine knows about him.  _He closed his eyes on a wave of misery.  He never wanted his filthy past to taint her innocence…but now…because of Saito Hajime…now she was being drawn into the cesspool of the underground that he'd once been a part of.  Grinding his teeth together in ineffective fury, he wondered if and when he was going to get a clear shot on the cop. He would only need one shot to destroy him. _One._  His grip tightened on the hilt of his kodachi.

Focusing once again on the conversation between his Misao and Saito, he listened as they spoke of a woman. _Tokio? Her name, though strangely familiar to him, brought no image to mind.  However, she seemed to hold some strong importance to the other man. Whoever she had been, Tuberculosis had ended her life.  He bared his teeth in a feral snarl.  _Too bad it hadn't been Saito who'd succumbed.__

His eyes widened in stunned incomprehension as the couple spoke of being wed.  Green eyes narrowing in sudden understanding, gleaming in the shadows a hardened cold, furious emerald, his temper shot up forcing him to move forward. Moving with slow, deliberate steps, silent as the highly trained ninja he was, cold eyes trained on the couple...watching their every movement…slowly he pulled his kodachi free of their sheaths noiselessly as drew nearer.  His rage took control, overriding his lifelong training, as he watched their lips melt into one and his Misao lean into the kiss.  His kodachi moved into position without be told to do so. Within seconds he was ready strike.

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Part 9 Chiruken

**Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!**

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few **_warnings_****** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

**_WARNING!!!  HISTORICAL DISCREPANCY AHEAD!!!  WARNING!!!_**

****

**_We know that Saito's wife, Tokio, didn't die of TB…but to suit this fic's plot, we had to ensure that she wasn't around so that Saito wouldn't be doing a big no-no!  The easiest way to make room for a relationship between the Wolf and the Weasel was to make absolutely certain that his wife wasn't going to pop up.  Hence her untimely demise._**

****

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 9 

By Chiruken

        Misao's eyes drifted closed as she melted into the deep, impassioned embrace, feeling her limbs being weighted down by a delicious sense of lethargy, her small frame trembling with newly awakened sensations as she felt Saito's strong arms pull her closer against his hard, muscular frame, a soft moan of intense pleasure purring in her throat, captured by his hungry lips moving against her own with urgent need.  With one hand trapped between their bodies against his solid, powerfully built chest, she reached up with the other, her fingers tangled in the dark, surprisingly soft, hair curling over his collar, arching against him.  She floated on a flood of awareness the likes of which she'd never imagined existed.  _More…_  She thought dazedly.  _I want more…_  She pressed against him, wanting…_needing_…to be closer.  _Ok kami-sama!_  She felt a delicate tingling awareness racing up and down her spine sensitizing her nerve endings to the unbearable levels that she knew instinctively that only Saito could bring her relief.  Her back arched as she felt his strong hands moving, caressing her through the silk of her midnight blue kimono and she found herself wishing for her ninja uniform with…it had less layers of fabric to keep the warmth of his hands from her flesh.

        His lips left hers to trail across the delicate line of her jaw to the slender column of her throat as her head fell back, eyes closed in delight.  A soft moan of pleasure escaped her parted lips, her hands clutching at his broad shoulders for support as her knees threatened to buckle under the sensual onslaught.  "_Kihou…" The throaty whisper escaped before she could stop herself._

        Saito paused, hands moving in caressing circles over her slender hips, and slowly raised his head to search her flushed face, finding her lips swollen from his kisses and parted, breath coming in soft gasps, green eyes darkened with unmistakable desire.  "Koneko…" He whispered, husky voice filled with unconscious longing.  He raised his hands and placed them on either side of her face, gazing into her eyes for a moment longer, expression openly warm and loving.  "My sweet little _tenshi_…" He kissed her forehead with infinite tenderness.  "What you do to me."  He sighed and reluctantly stepped away from her.

        Misao lifted her hand and pressed her fingertips to her trembling lips.  Had she just melted into Saito Hajime's arms?  She shook her head slightly.  Had she just allowed him to kiss her passionately…and returned the kiss whole-heartedly?  Never had she imagined feeling anything remotely like this.  It was the most wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced…and she wanted to feel more of it.  Slowly, her wits began to return to her.  Movement catching her attention she looked over Saito's shoulder and gasped.  "Aoshi-sama!"  She'd forgotten in her moment of passion that the Okashira was watching the entire exchange between the former Shinsengumi and herself.  _How could I forget that he was here?_  "Aoshi-sama…no!"  She cried out when she saw his kodachi raised for attack.

        Saito scowled and shook his head, refusing to draw his own katana.  To fight Shinomori Aoshi in front of his koneko was unthinkable.  She would never forgive him if he killed her precious Aoshi-sama…though why that should bother him was beyond him.  He rested his hand on the hilt of his katana and faced the other man, a smirk curving his lips upwards when he saw the rage in the cold green gaze glaring at him with open hatred.  "Shinomori…interesting coincidence meeting here, hmm?"  He slowly, calmly lit a cigarette, eyes never leaving the other man's tense features.

        Aoshi gritted his teeth and shook his head sharply in an attempt to clear his vision of the burning hatred he felt towards the other man.  He turned his gaze towards Misao and flinched inwardly when his eyes encountered the bruises marking her pretty features, guilt settling in his chest making it difficult to breath evenly.  _She should not have been injured._  He thought harshly.  In his mind, he took full blame for her being hurt.  If he hadn't overestimated her abilities, she wouldn't have acquired a swollen black eye.  It was that simple.  He sheathed one kodachi and held his hand out to her.  "Misao, come…" He began softly, only to be interrupted before he could say more.

        "A-Aoshi-sama…I'm sorry."  She hung her head, eyes filling with tears.  "But I-I can't…" She swallowed and lifted her chin to meet his bewildered gaze directly.  "I gave Saito my word that I'd help him with his case.  I can't go back on that."'

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Definitions:_**

_[kihou] (n) (hum) (uk) you/dear (what a wife calls a husband)_

_[tenshi] (n) angel/(P)_


	10. Part 10 Angel

**Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!**

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few **_warnings_****** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

**_WARNING!!!  HISTORICAL DISCREPANCY AHEAD!!!  WARNING!!!_**

****

**_We know that Saito's wife, Tokio, didn't die of TB…but to suit this fic's plot, we had to ensure that she wasn't around so that Saito wouldn't be doing a big no-no!  The easiest way to make room for a relationship between the Wolf and the Weasel was to make absolutely certain that his wife wasn't going to pop up.  Hence her untimely demise._**

****

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 10 

By Angel

Shinomori Aoshi stared at the young woman standing proudly…_defiantly_…before of him, challenging his direct order and the authority behind it had been unexpected and difficult to understand.  Yet seeing her calmly standing beside the enemy…_his_ enemy…obviously not wanting to leave, not wanting go to with him, was painful for him to accept.  But seeing her lips still damp and swollen from the couple's earlier show of passionate wanting was like a dagger twisting in his heart.

Grinding his teeth together, fighting for a semblance of control, he all but snarled out a second command.  "Misao, your childish fantasies stop here. You have no idea what you have agreed to…nor the danger you have placed yourself in."  Aoshi watched as hurt filled the young ninja's expression, one emotion he never wanted to see in his Misao's beautiful expressive sea green eyes. Watching as she gingerly touched her fingers to the tender flesh of her bruised left cheek, he tried to force his thoughts to not wander, to not take a second look at her swollen lips…lips that were still damp and glistening from¼_STOP IT._  He closed his eyes briefly against the memory of that heated embrace he'd just witnessed between his Misao and Saito Hajime.  Shoulders dropping slightly, the proud angle of his head lowering a little,  Aoshi let his kodachi droop, the sharp blades lowering towards the ground. Thrusting out his hand he swallowed against the rising despair and forced the same command to pass his lips once more.  "Misao, come home and we will discuss your defiance."

Saito stood a little off to the side observing, saying nothing, simply watching and waited feeling strong that this was a conversation between the ninja and her Okashira.  Seeing Shinomori's narrowed his gaze focused on him once more, Saito Hajime smirked and dared the other to say something…anything.  The other man's gaze didn't waver and Saito's response was a slow, leisurely drag of his cigarette. Suddenly Misao spoke through her tears.  "Aoshi-sama, I told you! I have agreed to help a friend…someone you, as Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, have turned away. If this means my banishment, then so be it...I am prepared for your pronouncement."

Shinomori Aoshi could only stare at the young woman standing before him, openly defying his commands. She stood in a ring of smoke, standing proudly beside Saito Hajime. Closing his eyes he tried one last time to bring her back to him, appealing not to Misao herself, but to the man responsible for her defection.  "Saito Hajime, release her from her word, or I will¼" He paused and slowly raised his kodachi into a ready position again.  "Kill you."

And yet again his answer was not from Saito himself, but from Misao instead.  "Aoshi-sama stop it. Hajime does not answer to you. The agreement has been made and I refuse to break it."  

Her use of his first name wasn't lost on Aoshi and with these words Shinomori Aoshi felt his control break, his _kioi_ spiraling towards madness.  Suddenly he felt as if icy water had been poured into his veins, feel the coldness drift back into his heart, seizing it. _Two years you fought, and look where you have led yourself back to._ Gritting his teeth in impotent rage, Shinomori Aoshi raised his icy emerald gaze to stare into surprised cold amber eyes.  
  


  
---~*~---  
  


Saito stood off to the side of his little koneko, letting her try to work through her Okashira's anger in her own way. Leisurely smoking his cigarette, he watched every movement that was made with alert attentiveness. Listening to his koneko ask for her banishment with her head held high made him feel emotions he couldn't begin to put a name to. He pushed the strange feelings away, determining to examine them at a more convenient…less volatile…moment, since his full attention was focused on Shinomori in the eventuality he lost control of his anger and did something…_regrettable_.

Sighing he reflected on his own loss of control when dealing with the feisty young woman at his side. Suddenly he felt Shinomori's ki surge, interrupting his thoughts and he decided that it was an opportune time collect his koneko and make a retreat. Sighing as the thought formed that he could just as easily kill Shinomori Aoshi and solve the dilemma permanently, he shook his head and took another deep drag of his cigarette, drawing the fragrant tobacco smoke deeply into his lungs, knowing that the situation could be resolved with the Okashira's death and also knowing that it was an option not open to him.  It only took one look into the other man eyes to know that if he did not leave soon, bloodshed would become unavoidable. Throwing his cigarette down and crushing it beneath his heel into the worn boards of the bridge, Saito moved to stand closer to his precious little koneko. Placing a hand on her back he spoke loud enough for the other man to hear.  "Koneko…now would not be a good time to push him any further."  He exerted gentle pressure, urging her towards the other end of the bridge.  "It is in his eyes."  He lowered his voice to a soft rumble for her ears alone.  "They are telling you his control in gone…your Okashira is no longer in control of himself. We must leave now in order to prevent bloodshed."  Feeling the young woman press closer to his side, Saito barely spared the Okashira a second glance, though he kept his senses alert for any possible attack from the other man. Turning the young girl around and urging her forward, away from Shinomori Aoshi, Saito threw one last parting shot over his shoulder.  "Silence is golden, Shinomori. You would do well to remember that.  As for the little koneko…" His lips tilted upwards into a taunting smirk.  "She will be well taken care of…" He paused, expression turning serious once again.  "She will be kept safe."  With that said, Saito knew that other man would not follow.  Saito shook his head slightly, wondering how one small woman could break the near legendary control of Shinomori Aoshi.  _And how do you think another kiss with the koneko will affect **your** legendary control?_ Brushing the disturbing thought aside, Saito pushed the ninja onward.

Suddenly a small, frightened voice whispered softly into the ensuing silence.  "Saito, what was wrong with Aoshi-sama? I mean his eyes…they were so cold. Like when he fought Jiya two years ago..." Her words trailed off into nothingness.

Slipping his arm around her small waist and tucking her against his side, he tried to answer as best as he could.  "Do remember when Battousai fought against Chou the Sword Hunter? How he slipped into the role of hitokiri so easily?"  When he felt her nod he continued, thankful she wasn't asking how he knew details of that fight when he hadn't supposed to be present at that temple on the other side of Kyoto.  "It's the same with Shinomori.  This happens when one is pushed to their breaking point…a point where they can reach untold strength with great skill to reach the goal that was set before them."  He refrained from elaborating and revealing that Shinomori was one step away from the brink of madness…as he had been two years before.  
  


Leading his koneko to the less seedy parts of Kyoto, he was surprised yet again by one of her questions.  "Do you have one of these points?"  
  


Some strange unfamiliar emotion long buried somewhere deep within his being tightened in his throat as without warning the image of his koneko filled with longing and desire…directed at him…filled his mind. Pushing it aside he growled out a reply.  "Everyone has a breaking point, koneko."  He glanced down at her dark head for a moment before staring straight ahead again.  "I hope you are never given occasion to see it."  
  


His younger companion suddenly halted and he felt the anger rolling off of her in waves. He looked down at her again when he thought he heard her growl.  "Childish? Fantasies? How dare he think that the only reason I agreed to help you is to prove my womanhood to him."  
  


Smirking Saito could barely hold in his laughter, and with amber eyes gleaming with amusement he inclined his head to whisper near her ear.  "I think your beloved Aoshi-sama knows just how womanly you are koneko. I believe he has for some time now."  He felt her pause and turn her head to glance at him, only then did he realize how badly her face was bruised. His hand around her waist tightened and he found himself asking the question that had been plaguing his mind since he first saw her that morning.  "Koneko, how did you get that bruise?"  
  


Her answer was short and succinct.  "Training."  Nodding as if it was the most logical thing in world, Saito briefly wondered how long it would take his small koneko to remember her earlier question. She abruptly stopped and turned to him with questioning eyes.  "The Sakure Temple?"  
  


Blinking back in his own surprised reaction, Saito could only stare at her speechlessly for a moment.  Quickly gathering his wits about himself he pulled her closer and inhaled her enticing feminine scent.  "I have to hurry up and marry you, koneko. If not, I am afraid I won't be able to help myself."  At her questioning look he claimed her lips in a quick, hungry kiss.  "Marry me, koneko, _now.  _I can't wait much longer."  He offered the confession in a low growl, turning his steps towards the temple in question, urging her to keep up to his longer strides. 

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Definitons:_**

_kioi  (n) fighting spirit; fighting mood_


	11. Part 11 Chiruken

**Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!**

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few **_warnings_****** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

**_WARNING!!!  HISTORICAL DISCREPANCY AHEAD!!!  WARNING!!!_**

****

**_We know that Saito's wife, Tokio, didn't die of TB…but to suit this fic's plot, we had to ensure that she wasn't around so that Saito wouldn't be doing a big no-no!  The easiest way to make room for a relationship between the Wolf and the Weasel was to make absolutely certain that his wife wasn't going to pop up.  Hence her untimely demise._**

****

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 11 

By Chiruken

        Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, stood with feet planted shoulder width apart, his twin kodachi clutched in white knuckled hands that trembled oh-so slightly, shoulders held stiffly as he stared sightlessly at the empty bridge, the gentle breeze stirring his dark hair, blowing it across his face, shielding his narrowed cold emerald gaze.  The sun glinted coldly off the exposed blades of the razor-sharp kodachi, casting reflections of shimmering light against the worn wooden railing of the bridge, occasionally catching a pale green tint from the trees standing silent witness to the river's lazy meandering path and the dramas of human lives played out upon the grassy banks and well-traveled bridge.  Gentle white clouds drifted across the clear azure sky casting their hazy shadows upon the ground, their reflections wavering on the glassy mirror-like surface of the river flowing smoothly under the bridge, the sunlight sparkling like thousands of tiny torches all lit within the cool depths.  The shadow of a lone bird wheeling through the air on an updraft of wind danced against the planks under Shinomori's feet, its cry distant and mournful.  Clenching his teeth against the pain threatening to spill over and drown him, Aoshi closed his eyes, handsome face a mask of torment.  "Misao…" He whispered brokenly, knowing that he'd finally succeeded in driving his sweet innocent tenshi into the arms of another man with his drive to be in control of himself.  _How could I have been such a fool?  Why couldn't I have seen it sooner?_

        Slowly, he fell to his knees, kodachi falling from suddenly cold and nerveless fingers to clatter to the ground at his sides.  Hands closing into fists at his sides, he threw his head back and fought to hold in the despair that threatened to tear him apart inside.  He trembled with the effort to hold in the anguish weighing down his soul.  He had no one to blame but himself…and he knew it.  _If I hadn't pushed her away so many times…_  He shook his head sharply at the bleak thought.  He knew he'd created his own pit of misery…no one told him to reject Misao's innocent advances, no one forbade him to be honest with her.

        He leaned forward, raising his hands to cover his face, dark hair falling over to brush against his shaking hands, trying desperately to hold back the grief that threatened to overwhelm him.  _I've been such a fool…_  The soft cries of distant birds accompanied his despondent thoughts.  _I've lost her…I've lost my Misao…_  He fell forward, catching his weight with his powerful arms, hands clenching and unclenching in the rich, fertile soil of the river bank, fingers working into the earth as he slowly leaned bent until his forehead rested against the soft, cool grass.  He sat back on his heels, head thrown back, green eyes dulled with pain and cried out his pain to the kami who may be looking down on the world.  "Misao!"

***

        Misao looked up at Saito uncertainly.  "Um…Saito…I don't know about this…" She looked back at the white wedding kimono he held up with a dubious expression.  "It's beautiful…" She whispered, gingerly brushing her fingers over the shimmering white silk.  She lifted a hand to touch her dark hair, tugging on her long, thick braid.  "But I don't have the combs or…or…" She swallowed and turned her green gaze up to Saito's golden stare, licking her lips nervously.  "I don't see a wedding hood either.  I can't get married without one.  It just wouldn't be right.  So…maybe we should call this off…temporarily…"

        "Koneko…" Saito shook his head with an amused chuckle.  "Everything is in the other room.  Now stop fidgeting and hurry up…" He gave her a gentle push towards the closed shouji.  "I'll be waiting."

        Misao sighed and nodded, quickly stepping into the room he indicated.  She sighed again when her eyes fell on the elaborate headgear waiting for her on a low table.  She drew in a sharp breath and squared her shoulders.  "Come on, Misao…you already made your decision!  There's no turning back now.  Just get it over with…" She nodded decisively and quickly stripped out of her dark kimono, slipping into the traditional white one for the wedding ceremony.  She wondered briefly how Saito would look in his wedding attire.  She smiled, a faint blush staining her cheeks.  He'd look good, she was certain of it.

        An eternity later, she emerged, trembling with anxious fear, fully dressed in the traditional wedding attire.  She drew in a shallow breath in an attempt to steady her nerves and swallowed with difficulty.  _What am I doing?!_  She looked around, shoulders relaxing slightly when she saw Saito watching her with admiration gleaming in his golden stare.  She shivered in anticipation of a repeat of their earlier kiss…and more.  She blushed a little more at the thought of the more.  Suddenly she was jerked from her thoughts by the sound of flutes playing, the music drifting in through an open shouji directly across from her.

        Standing beside Saito, Misao licked her lips and forced her limbs to stop shaking through sheer will power as the Shinto priest went through the motions of the purifying ritual, but she missed most of the details in her distraction.  _Oh Aoshi-sama…what I wouldn't have given for it to be you by my side right now…sharing these vows…These vows?  Oh!_  She shook herself out of her sad thoughts and focused once again on the ceremony, exchanging the traditional vows with Saito.  She watched the priest bring forward the sake, quietly blessing the clear liquid before urging them to share it.  She knew the ceremony was drawing to a close when they were encouraged to give their small offerings up to the kami.  She turned her face up to Saito…her husband…and smiled sadly, green eyes reflecting her innermost feelings.  _Good-bye, Aoshi-sama…_

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	12. Part 12 Angel

**Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!**

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few **_warnings_****** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

**_WARNING!!!  HISTORICAL DISCREPANCY AHEAD!!!  WARNING!!!_**

****

**_We know that Saito's wife, Tokio, didn't die of TB…but to suit this fic's plot, we had to ensure that she wasn't around so that Saito wouldn't be doing a big no-no!  The easiest way to make room for a relationship between the Wolf and the Weasel was to make absolutely certain that his wife wasn't going to pop up.  Hence her untimely demise._**

****

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 12 

By Angel

"Sir?"  Shifting from side to side waiting nervously for the low tone voice of his boss, Terada Ran stood just inside the large western-style doors of the luxurious office. Maintaining a collected attitude, allowing no emotion show on his implacable expression, he was nonetheless shaken to the core by the barbaric act he just witnessed. 

"Yes Terada?"

Snapping to attention in hope of avoiding the same fate as his now deceased partner…who laid in a puddle of his own blood before him...Ran swallowed hard and after several tries managed to finally speak past the lump that was lodged in his throat. Hoping that his fear was not showing, he cleared his throat and snapped to attention.  "Sir, are you ready for my report?"

Slowly and carelessly allowing his bloodstained sword to fall onto the shining marble floor with a clatter, Takeda Kanryu seated himself in a large western-style chair, reaching across his bulky wooden desk for his box of expensive imported cigars and the matches resting beside it, he lazily lit it and puffed away.  Ran schooled himself to wait silently and patiently for permission to continue with his report.  "Well, get on with it.  I don't have all day."

Nodding, Ran clenched his hands into fists at his sides as he forced himself to continue on, determined that he would not fail in his mission.  "Battousai is still at the last known location. Shinomori Aoshi is in Kyoto… rumor has it that he is involved with an as of yet unknown situation with an Assistant Inspector Fujita from Tokyo."

Ran knew what was coming next, and hoped that his life and his mission did not end abruptly.  "What of this Assistant Inspector Fujita? Who is he?"

Coughing to cover up a sigh Ran straightened himself to his full height and continued on.  "Not much I am afraid, Sir. He has a shadow covering him; my sources say he has been disciplined many times by higher-ranking officials that don't have much trust for him. However he does have a lapse of time that matches Battousai's."  Ran drew in a deep breath and held it, waiting to see if he would live to see the next dawn. As the seconds ticked by with excruciating slowness and he found himself still able to breath, he softly exhaled. _How did I end up with this mission in the first place?_ _It's a good case to get your feet wet with…Yeah, right.  _ For some reason the words that his superior left him with did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Terada, I want you to pay a little visit to the great Battousai and send word for Shinomori as well. Both have some…" His lips curved up into a grim smile.  "_Business_ to attend with me."  He leaned forward and regarded the other man coolly.  "Keep me informed on this Assistant Inspector Fujita; he sounds like he might be useful."

Nodding his head and executing a deep, respectful bow, Ran turned his back on his _boss_ and strode out the door, muttering softly about how wonderful his luck was running. _First I have to work for a maniac, and then go have a **chat** with the local hitokiri. And what do I get out of all this?_ He closed his eyes briefly and whispered softly under his breath.  "My sisters' safety.  And that's all I care about."

---~*~---

Misao silently watched everyone, noting dreamily that they appeared as if they were moving as fast as Himura with his legendary speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. She watched as the priest finished the ceremony. _I am married._  She thought numbly. _ Married to Mibu's Wolf…to Saito Hajime._ Holding back tears Misao allowed herself be lead from the temple and watched as a carriage appeared seemingly from no where. Seconds later, _or has it been hours?..._Misao found herself in a quiet little room…alone. Saito had disappeared to get water and sleeping yukata's for the two of them.  She giggled nervously.  _Sleep? Who could possibly sleep?  _She closed her eyes,  the events from earlier in the day filling her mind, the memories replaying with cold clarity.  _Saito would you want a **real **marriage from me?_ Blinking back more tears as she remembered how excited and yet confused she had felt at her question. _And here you are now, married, expecting to perform wifely duties to someone that is not Aoshi-sama. _Suddenly the room door swung open and stepped in Saito.  She shook her head sharply, silently castigating herself.  _No he is no longer only Saito Hajime… he is your husband._

"Koneko?"  Looking in the direction of his voice Misao saw concern written in his golden eyes, changing them to a shade that was new and at the same time indescribable. She watched as he came into the room, setting aside the yukata's and water bucket. She watched his movements as if in a daze.  Next she heard a soft whisper.  "The inn has already had dinner, so I will go fetch something for the both of us."

Nodding Misao felt almost as if Saito were nervous as well. Watching him go she wiped her tears away as he shut the rice paper door, Misao thought it best to slip into her sleeping yukata while her…husband… was out of the room. She winced as her thoughts stuttered over the title.  Once in her yukata Misao sat down and brought her braid around so she could untie it. Combing her hair with her fingers, lost in thought she didn't hear the shouji slide open and then shut once more.  "Yakitori?"  Jumping slightly Misao turned to at the sound of her husbands voice, seeing the container he held, smelling the delicious aroma of the grilled chicken, she swallowed with difficulty when she noticed that his eyes where roaming over her body. Suddenly Misao didn't feel very hungry at all. Opening her mouth to voice...to _voice what?_ Suddenly everything seemed darker than before, then Saito spoke, breaking the tense silence that had fallen between them with his sudden arrival.  "Koneko are you not hungry?"

She shook her head slowly and cleared her throat, deciding to just get to the point.  Her lips curved upwards in a slight smile.  She may as well get right to it, after all they had been quiet honest with one another right from the start of this odd relationship that was developing so rapidly.  "Saito, why must we...I mean you...what I mean is..."

"Why should we have a real marriage?"  Exhaling the breath she hadn't been aware of holding, she nodded.  "It is simple. I want you."  He stated it so calmly that Misao wasn't certain if he were teasing her or not.  Blinking surprise, Misao slowly brought her eyes level with his and tried to see any trace of mockery in his gaze, wondering if he were playing some elaborate game with her, though she could find no hint of ridicule in his bearing, Misao was not sure how to ask her next question.  "Koneko is it so difficult for you to believe that a man would want you? Has Shinomori scarred you so badly?"

Choking back a sob Misao wondered why and how this man could see her most inner thoughts. _What magic does he hold?_ Scrubbing her tears way Misao tried again.  "You want me…that's understood…but why now? I mean why show it now, after all this time?"

"Now? Hell only knows, for I didn't until this morning."

Misao frowned slightly, but decided that, though his answer seemed evasive, it would have to suffice.  She closed her eyes and, trembling with nervousness, she uttered her next statement in a rush.  "Saito, you said our marriage was going to be a real one. I agreed to that and I will stay true to my word. But...but..."

"But you're frightened."  He finished for her, deep voice soft, caressing…understanding.  Misao squeezed her eyes shut tighter and nodded in embarrassment.  "Koneko…" He waited, but she didn't open her eyes.  "Koneko, look at me."  Slowly, opening her eyes one at a time, she obeyed.  "I will be honest with you…I want you."  He grimaced at the understatement and shook his head slightly.  "I want you badly. However, I acknowledge…even understand somewhat…your fears and concerns, therefore each night as we lay I will tame you. Night by night you will get to know my touch, until you can't even breathe without it"

Misao's eyes opened wide as she stared at her husband in shocked disbelief.   _Did he just say…tame me? _"I…I don't understand…" Her voice was a soft, barely audible whisper.  She searched his golden stare for answers to her unspoken questions and felt her stomach flip when she found nothing but heated promise in his steady gaze.  Swallowing hard she opened her mouth to say more, but the look in her husband's eyes told her to stay silent and listen.

"The wedding was a blur for you, I do not know if you listened or not but we are indeed married. You are now the wife of Fujita Goro, you must refrain from calling me by my true name in public..."

Before he could finish and before the odd, but pleasant feeling left her, Misao leaned forward and, voice lowered to a husky purr, whispered with her lashes lowered over her green eyes in a sultry look of newly awakened passion.  "Kihou…you want to…tame me?"

Misao watched as a fire leapt into her husbands amber eyes and briefly wondered what she had said to create such a heated reaction in a man known for his calm.  In less than a blink she as she was pinned under his weight against the softness of the unrolled futon as his lowered his head, lips a hairbreadth from hers, breath fanning hers.  "Indeed Koneko I do, and I intend to enjoy every moment of it."  With that his lips met hers in a crushing kiss, effectively stealing her breath away.

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	13. Part 13 Chiruken

**_WARNING!!!  Lemon Chapter Ahead!!!  Lemon Chapter Ahead!!!  WARNING!!!_**

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few **_warnings_****** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

**_WARNING!!!  HISTORICAL DISCREPANCY AHEAD!!!  WARNING!!!_**

****

**_We know that Saito's wife, Tokio, didn't die of TB…but to suit this fic's plot, we had to ensure that she wasn't around so that Saito wouldn't be doing a big no-no!  The easiest way to make room for a relationship between the Wolf and the Weasel was to make absolutely certain that his wife wasn't going to pop up.  Hence her untimely demise._**

****

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 13 

By Chiruken

        Misao moaned softly, back arching as delicious sensations threatened to overwhelm her inexperienced body, break her control, throw her into an ever-deepening spiral of luscious tingles sending quivering nerve endings into sensual overload.  Her hands clutched at her husband's strong shoulders as his lips left hers to trail across the delicate line of her jaw, down the slender column of her throat, his hands moving in lazy circles against her hips, gently positioning her more fully under his own weight.  She gasped when she felt a tug on the knotted tie to her sleeping yukata, loosening it, jerking it out from under her to be tossed to the side carelessly.  The material parted, revealing her slender form to his burning gaze.  Misao drew in a shuddering breath and moved her arms to cover herself, a flush of embarrassment staining her cheeks, a soft whimper escaping her parted lips, swollen from the demanding kiss of a moment before.  "No…" She whispered, pleadingly, and shook her head from side to side.

        "Yes, koneko."  His low growl countered as he grasped her fragile wrists in a loose, but unbreakable hold and held her arms above her head.  "I want to see you."  He murmured, shifting his hold so her wrists were captured by one of his strong hands.  Trailing his fingers down her side, over her ribs, to her hip, he slowly moved the material of the yukata to the side and leaned back to gaze down at the feminine curves revealed to his burning gaze.  "All of you…" He leaned forward, taking her lips again in another searing kiss, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, demanding entrance, gently nipping until she complied.  Still holding her arms captive above her head, he plundered the sweet cavern, swallowing her soft moans of pleasure.  Splaying his hand across her flat abdomen, he marveled at the silken texture of her pale skin.  Slowly he slid his sword-callused hand up over her ribs, up to the delicate lines of her collarbone, and then trailed one finger down through the valley between her breasts until he reached her abdomen again.

        Misao let out a little gasping cry when his large hand moved to cover her breast, gently cupping the fullness as his thumb caressed the satiny soft skin under them in lazy circles.  Lowering his head he drew the sensitive peak into his mouth, suckling gently before releasing her to blow a soft breath against the moistened flesh.  "Kihou!"  Misao gasped, struggling to free her arms from his strong grasp.

        Saito's lips curved upwards in satisfaction as he read the growing need in her darkened sea green eyes.  He watched as the dark fringe of her eyelashes swooped down to brush against her flushed cheek, reddened lips swollen from his kisses parted on soft pants as he continued to lazily caress her breast before moving his hand back down to her hip.  He shifted his hand lower to her slender, yet muscular thigh, moving his fingers in slow circles until her legs parted, offering him room to explore her intimately.  "Mine…" He growled before claiming her lips again.

        Misao melted into his embrace, eyes drifting closed as she floated on a sea of sensation.  Eagerly returning his kiss, she tried unsuccessfully again to free her wrists still held captive above her head by one strong, yet gentle hand.  Crying out in shock and alarm, she quickly closed her legs when she felt his hand come to rest against her intimately.  Jerking her head to the side, panting in an attempt to regain control over her voice, she trembled and shook her head vigorously.  "N-no!"  She gasped out just before he claimed her lips again.  Feeling panic rising she tried again to escape and began to fight in earnest.  "Stop!"  She cried out breathlessly, eyes now clouded with fear rather than passion.

        Saito pulled back slightly and tenderly brushed dark hair out of her eyes.  "Hush, koneko.  It's all right."  He murmured softly, his hand moving over her hair offering soothing comfort.  "It's all right, koneko."  He repeated and shifted his weight to the side, slowly releasing her captive wrists.  "Slowly, yes?"  He pressed a tender kiss to her temple and reached down, grasping the blankets, and pulling them up over her trembling form.

        "I-I'm sorry…" She whispered, feeling for all the world like a miserable coward for backing out at the last moment.  "I thought I could…" The words halted, choked by the tears slowly trickling from her eyes to send silvery trail to the hard form of the makura under her head.

        Saito placed a fingertip over her trembling lips and shook his head slowly.  "No one blames you for being afraid, koneko."  He caught a shimmering tear on his fingertip and used his thumb to wipe away another.  "No tears…Laughter suits you more."

        "It's just that I feel so…" She drew in a shuddering breath and turned her face away from his searching gaze.  "I feel like such a coward."  She sniffed loudly and tried to pull away from his embrace.  "I'm your wife…and yet I can't get over my silly childish fears to act like it.  I'm such a disappointment."  More tears slipped from her tightly closed eyes.

        "Misao…Look at me."  Saito spoke with quiet authority.  Slowly she turned to face him again, green eyes over bright with tears.  "I want you to know that you're not a disappointment.  Never that."  He brushed her dark hair back again, marveling at the silken texture of the long black strands.  "I wish I could give you the time you need to adjust to this, koneko, but that is a luxury we don't have."

        She nodded slowly and bit her lip to still it's trembling.  "I know.  It's the mission, right?  I can't freeze once we go undercover…or I'll blow the whole thing."  She shook her head sharply.  "I know this…yet I'm acting like a complete idiot.  I'm sorry."  She sighed and offered him a tremulous smile.  "I thought I could do this…but I never realized just what was involved."  She blushed and averted her gaze.  "No one ever told me what to expect."

        Saito smiled gently and bent to press his lips to her temple again.  "Sleep, koneko.  We do have a few days for you to become accustomed…" His smile widened into a wicked grin at her blush.  "And learn just what is involved."  With that, he tucked her into the crook of his arm and pulled the blankets over them both, preparing for sleep, yet knowing it would be a long time before he slept that night.

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	14. Part 14 Angel

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few **_warnings_****** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 14 

By Angel

Shivering slightly is the cold night air started to creep around him, Terada Ran mentally hit himself for not wearing his warmer haori. Shrinking within his shirt selves, Ran clenched his teeth to stop them from banging together as he turned the corner that would lead him to the Kamiya Doujou. Smiling when it came into view, Ran straightened out his stance, his right hand resting above the hilt of his katana. 

Swallowing hard past the nervous lump lodged in his throat, Ran slowly, with infinite care, pushed at the doujou's main gate, marveling at his good luck when he found it unlocked, and stepped over the threshold into the shadow yard just inside the gate. Turning around to close the gate in an automatic gesture, he breathed a silent sigh of relief that his presence hadn't been detected yet, and then faced the main house once more. He silently wondered how far he would get within the doujou before...

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

He started despite his mental preparations.  _Well…that didn't take long, now did it?   _Keeping his eyes forward Ran let his breath out on a sigh and called into the darkness, feigning a bravado he was far from feeling.  "I come seeking Battousai."  Suddenly the slender figure of a woman dressed in training gi and hakama…colours nondescript in the semi-darkness…melted out of the gloom, her high pony tail bobbing in the gentle breeze, and moved into the light, the silver glow of the moon revealing the anger held within her narrowed sapphire blue eyes._ So this is Battousai's woman? _His lips curved upwards into an appreciative smile.  _Nice taste._ Letting his eyes rove freely over the small feminine figure standing before him in an aggressive stance, Ran's eyes widened slightly at the barely audible growl that came from immediately behind him.  "Easy Battousai…no need for that. She might look good, but I'm not suicidal."  He inserted a touch of humor into his tone, and then swallowed when it fell flat.  He cleared his throat, eyes facing directly forward and trying desperately to not focus of the young woman watching him with unconcealed hostility.  "Now unless I am mistaken, you stepped out of the shadows and ended your life as an assassin when a woman died for you."  He straightened his shoulders and smirked at the sharply indrawn breath from the man standing immediately behind him.  "A repeat of history would be a true shame, wouldn't you agree, Himura Battousai?"

Stiffening in sudden alarm, Ran felt the point of a blade at his back, and found himself briefly wondering if the assassin ever killed in such a manner during his career._ Too late to be wondering about that now, maybe you should thought of that before bringing up his dead wife and the circumstances behind her death.  _Hand closing over the smooth hilt of the pistol hidden in the folds of his light coat, Ran gritted his teeth and bit out a warning to the dangerous man standing behind him.  "I may not have your speed, Battousai, but even you can't beat the speed of a bullet.  You can't kill me fast enough to prevent your woman being shot. That will be enough to see if she is just as pretty on the inside as she is on the outside."

But rather than the ex-hitokiri answering his challenge, it was his woman that spoke up into the night.  "If you are looking for the hitokiri, you came to the wrong place."

Lips curving upwards in a tight smile, Ran forced a strained chuckle past his stiff lips.  He found the young woman to be quite a refreshing change from the usual timid responses he was accustomed to receiving from females.  He winced inwardly and castigated himself silently.  _Stupid you have a mission to complete, remember?_ Sighing he decided that maybe he should get down to the business that brought him to the doujou in the first place.  "_Little girl_, " He smirked, injecting derision into his tone.  "I am aware that the man pointing a katana against my back is none other than Himura Battousai, the legendary hitokiri himself. Now be a good little girl and be quiet.   My business is with Battousai, not his woman."  He directed his next statement over his shoulder to the man standing with alert tenseness.  "Battousai, I come bring a message from my...**_Okashira_**..." He paused meaningfully for a moment.  "He demands closure to the unfinished business between the two of you.  He has instructed me to insist that you come to his estate where everything can be…resolved."

Drawing in a quick, fortifying breath and licking suddenly dry lips, Ran turned to face the man once known as Hitokiri Battousai, he allowed a small smile to curve his lips, not quite reaching his eyes as he saw confusion enter the smaller man's narrowed, steely blue eyes. Sighing once more Ran tried to relate a different message without words, one that told the man once known as Battousai that he was needed once more…and knowing full well that if his duplicity were to be discovered his sacrifices would all be for nothing.  But as the other man continued to stare at him in incomprehension, Ran sighed yet again, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

Suddenly the woman behind Himura spoke up.  "Your Okashira? Do you mean Shinomori Aoshi?"

Smirking derisively…Ran winced inwardly, wondering if he'd spent too much time in the company of his direct superior…he replied without taking his eyes from those of Battousai.  "No but Shinomori will receive a similar…_invitation_…to meet with my employer.  If I am not mistaken, he will want him dead."

"And just who is your employer?"

Movement behind the red haired swordsman caught his attention.  His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the woman who stood partially hidden by the shadows behind the former assassin.  _Megumi-chan…_  Time ceased to flow as he stood drinking in the sight of her. _Beautiful, she is so beautiful. And grown into a fine..._Shaking his head sharply, Ran forced the dangerous thoughts out of his mind.  Instead he met Battousai's gaze directly again and nodded abruptly, ignoring the questions in the smaller man's now violet eyes.  "My employer will be waiting.  You have three days to decide. If you choose to ignore his offer your friends will die."  Hoping that the smaller man understood his silent message better now he closed his eyes and reached out to push aside the sword that was resting against his chest. Opening his eyes slowly, he met the other man's gaze and saw understanding in the gentle violet depths.  Shaking his head slowly, Ran wondered how such a man could possibly be the legendary hitokiri that had terrorized Kyoto during the revolution.  "Remember Battousai.  You have three days before you must find your way to Takeda-san's estate.  Three days."   He walked away at a leisurely pace, nothing in his bearing showing his innermost thoughts and feelings…that he was, once again, walking away from the one person in this world that meant anything to him…who he wanted to protect above all else.  His thoughts rushed him with one last, lingering look behind him..._Working for a sick drug dealer, being blackmailed by a cop, and all for what?  _The answer was simple.  It was all for…**_Her._**

****

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	15. Part 15 Chiruken

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

****

"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!

****

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few **_warnings_****** before we get into the fic itself:******

****

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.******

****

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.******

****

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.******

****

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!******

****

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)******

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment___

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.___

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 15 

By Chiruken

        Shinomori Aoshi, green eyes hard, lips pressed tightly together in a thin, implacable line, strode down the darkened alleys of Kyoto, steps silent and deadly, slowly making his way across the city, back to the Aoiya…alone.  His hands clenched into fists as he saw, yet again, in his mind's eye his Misao in Saito Hajime's arms.  "Misao-mine…" He whispered through gritted teeth.  "Mine no more…" With a soft, inaudible sigh, he forced his body to relax from battle readiness, silently acknowledging that she'd never actually been his in the first place.  Misao was now the wife of Fujita Goro…Aoshi had confirmation from the shrine's attendants.  Saito had been prepared, all right…right down to every minute detail associated with a wedding.  His hands clenched again at his sides as he thought of the other man with his sweet Misao.

        Stepping from the shadows of another nondescript alley, he paused and studied the street with narrowed eyes, sensing someone with a powerful kioi lurking just out of sight.  Resting his hands lightly on the hilts of his twin kodachi, he moved forward cautiously, senses fully alert.  Slowly, silently, he moved into the open, eyes moving carefully over the street, missing nothing, until finally resting on a lone figure standing partially concealed in the mouth of an alley part way up the street.  Eyes narrowing slightly, Aoshi approached him with a slow, steady pace, body tightly coiled and ready for action.  As he drew nearer, the shadowed figure stepped from the mouth of the alley and moved to block his path.  He gritted his teeth and studied the man before him.  It took only a moment to conclude that his identity was unknown to Aoshi.

        "Shinomori Aoshi…" The man stated flatly.  "Okashira of the Kyoto Oniwabanshu.  Former member of Shishio Makoto's Juppongatana."

        Aoshi's eyes flashed in the moonlight, expression hardening.  "It seems you are well informed."  He thumbed one kodachi partway out of its saya, gripping the hilt tightly.  "Who are you?"

        "My name is of no importance.  All you need to know is that your presence is required in Tokyo."

        "Tokyo…" He stepped forward, slowly drawing the blade free of its confinement.  "Why?"

        "Takeda-san has a proposition for you."  The other man smiled tightly, a thin stretching of his lips.  "In exchange for your services you will be well compensated."

        "My services."  Aoshi repeated carefully, slowly lowering the kodachi, body still held tightly in alert readiness.  "Takeda is in prison."

        "_Was_ in prison, Shinomori-san."   The other man smiled thinly.

        "What does this have to do with me?"  Aoshi's mind followed down the various possibilities, reaching the same conclusion with each…if Takeda Kanryu really had escaped from prison, then everyone at the Kamiya Doujou in Tokyo would be targeted for revenge.  Depending on what Takeda remembered of their last confrontation, he, himself, could also be a target for the twisted businessman's convoluted plans, whatever they may actually be.

        "Takeda-san has a…_proposition_ for you."  When Aoshi remained silent, Takeda's messenger cleared his throat somewhat nervously.  He'd heard that Shinomori Aoshi was often referred to as an icicle…cold, emotionless, ruthless.  He suppressed a shiver as he met the steady narrowed green gaze of the leader of the most elite group of Ninja's to survive the revolution.  "A business proposition that may be of particular interest to you in light of your past reputation."  He waited again for a favorable sign, but received no such thing.

        When the silence stretched uncomfortably, Aoshi took a slow step forward, pleased to see the other man shift nervously.  He had a strong fighting spirit, yes, but he was still just a lackey for Takeda Kanryu.  "Get on with it."  He commanded in a low growl.

        "The score has never been settled between yourself and Himura Battousai.  Takeda-san also has an invested interest in his immediate demise."

        "I'm no assassin."  He scowled irritably to hide his worry.  If Takeda was sending out feelers into the underground for a hired killer to eliminate Himura Kenshin, then the former hitokiri could be in for a rough time.

        "Of course not, Shinomori-san."  The other man raised his hands in a placating gesture.  "That was a poor choice of words.  I was merely attempting to explain that you and Takeda-san have a common goal and that he was inviting you to join him to work towards achieving it."

        "I…see…" He murmured softly, expression thoughtful.  If he declined this "invitation", he was certain that life would become increasingly unpleasant…and dangerous.  However, if he accepted, he could keep an eye on Takeda and possibly divert the impending doom from crashing down on Himura's head.  "Very well.  I accept.  Where do I meet with him?"

****To Be Continued…****


	16. Part 16 Angel

**_WARNING!!!  Lemon Chapter Ahead!!!  Lemon Chapter Ahead!!!  WARNING!!!_**

**Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!**

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few ****_warnings_**** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

**Charmed**

**Part 16**

By Angel

It was well past midnight before sleep slowly began to stake its claim on Saito Hajime. With the brink of sleep seducing him his consciousness began to drift, conjuring images to reply events of the day in a dream-like quality.  Pleasant dreams, he'd be the first to admit, yet the physical discomfort they brought to his body was far from pleasant.  They made his want to...  _To what?_  He asked himself harshly.  Growling low under his breath he decided that sleep was out of the question.  Quietly slipping from beneath the blanket he had been sharing with his koneko, Saito crossed the room to where he'd left his cigarettes earlier before he'd been distracted by…closed his eyes trying to force the thoughts away.  Raking a frustrated hand through his hair he acknowledged that it was impossible to not think about the events from earlier that night. _ She was willing.  So…so needful.  _Growling as he found his cigarettes, he drew one from its package and lit it. Thoughts plagued his mind.  _She'd been frightend …yes his little koneko had been frightened…but of what?  Of the actual act of what they had almost done?  But he knew there was more._ He knew that there was more to her fear that went beyond the intimacy they'd almost shared, but the thought of being with someone other than her _beloved _Aoshi-sama had been the cause of her hesitation.  Snarling as if the man in question was once again eavesdropping, Saito briefly wondered how could he get his koneko to accept what she had agreed to?  How could he bring her to the realization that her precious _Aoshi-sama_ would not be the one to taste her innocence?

He glanced over his shoulder at her sleeping form, smoke curling about his head, and was filled with an irresistible feeling of possessiveness.  **_Mine._**  That's what he had told her and she had not disagreed with him verbally. But it was there, her need for Shinomori Aoshi, in her eyes and that burned a fire within his own soul, knowing that she desired him but yet denied him her heart drove him to distraction. Flicking his cigarette into a small teacup Saito watched as the cigarette burned out with a soft hiss. 

A soft confused voice called softly in the semi-darkness.  "Saito?"  Saito muttered a few choice words softly under breath before turning to face her directly.  Wetting his dry lips he shook his head at the less than pleasing thoughts he'd been entertaining moments before.  "Saito?"  She called again, timid voice quavering as he remained silent.  "Is something wrong?"

With a soft, inaudible sigh, Saito shook his head, amber eyes moving over his wife before hastily averting his gaze.  Her yukata was still loose from their earlier abbreviated lovemaking, playing havoc with his libido. Coughing to cover his reaction, he offered his young wife a half smile as he crossed the room to slip under the blankets beside her and gathering her into his arms he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as her scent washed over him, enticing him, driving him to distraction.  "No koneko, nothing is amiss."

He couldn't quite suppress a shiver of awareness as he felt her hand come to rest against his chest, moving in slow, feather light circles. He wanted nothing more than to pull her under him and taste the eager responses he knew she'd give him.  And yet something stopped him, something about her ki. _Confusion? Yes…and something else…anger and a touch of disappointment. _  He gently stroked her soft hair, closing his eyes and breathing in her fresh scent.  "Koneko, what troubles you?"  He had not meant to speak his question aloud but once it was out he could not regret it. Her small hand continued to gently stroke against his chest.

Several moments passed before he heard her sigh, the tension draining from her small form tucked so closely against his larger frame.  "About what happened before, I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." The words emerged on a barely audible whisper.

At this Saito found that he could not hold his amusement in.  Chuckling, he was aware that his koneko was staring at him, with shock in her beautiful green eyes. He drew in a deep, calming breath.  "Koneko you didn't hurt me. Caused a little discomfort…but never hurt."

She buried her face against his shoulder.  "You promise?"  Nodding slowly, Saito couldn't suppress the wide yawn threatening to crack his jaws and brought his wife closer to his chest, smiling as she cuddled against his warmth.  "Kihou, I am sorry…I mean…I didn't stop because of what you were doing..." She paused and he felt her frown.  "Well, maybe a little...but the feeling you made me feel sort of scared me but at the same time excited me as well…and…"

He didn't want to hear about Shinomori's role in her pushing him away so Saito bent his head down to kiss her in the hollow of her neck, allowing his tongue glide over her erratic pulse. The sudden urge over came him once more, the need to see her...to taste her...to claim her as his own.  It chipped away at his control until he couldn't have moved away from her if he tried.  With a low groan he made the attempt anyway.  "Koneko don't say such things…not unless you're willing to pay the price."  He lifted his head and gazed into her half closed eyes, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in her sweetness…wanting to feel her tighten around him…pulling at him…begging him to take her high as she called out his name passionately…He bit back another groan and looked away, trying desperately to retain some semblance of control in the rapidly degenerating situation.  He wanted her.  It was that simple. 

"Did I do something wrong?"

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent, Saito gently nipped at her earlobe before moving away.  "Wrong?  No Koneko, you did nothing wrong. Your fears are a valid point. You have been hidden from this your whole life, and you expect to over come your fears all in one night."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed and forced himself to relax and found himself snapping them open again an instant later when he felt his koneko's fingers slip inside his yukata again. Swallowing hard Saito steadied himself to endure her innocently curious explorations.  Her fingertips glided down his chest in feather light circular caresses and then skimmed across his abdomen only to move upwards again pausing to circle around his flat male nipples, teasing them into hard nubs. Saito could not help the growl that escaped past his lips. Opening his eyes he looked into questioning soft sea green eyes, closing his hands into fists to stop himself from pushing her into the soft mattress of the futon beneath him.  "No…don't stop koneko…"

His eyes followed the path of her small pink tongue as it darted out to wet her soft lips.  "Are you sure?"  She whispered softly, the uncertainty in her eyes touching him in ways he'd never thought possible.

"Seek what you will, koneko. I am yours…just as you are mine."  He wondered briefly if she would pull away after his possessive statement, but soon felt her fingertips moving again, caressing him once more…teasing him…taunting him…challenging him to try to resist her seduction. _Daring_ him to resist.  When her soft strokes moved to his back, he fought to control his need as he felt his muscles jump at her shy touch.  "Koneko…" He groaned softly. 

A few moments passed before she spoke.  "Saito…I-I don't know…" She drew in a shuddering breath.  "Please, kihou…show me how to be a good wife…"

Her words, so innocent yet so seductive, wove a spell of attraction he was powerless to resist.  He felt his body scream at him for release, urging him to show all the pleasure he could give her.  Swallowing hard Saito fought to retain his wits.  "I need you, koneko."  He gruffly admitted.  "I promise nothing more than touching tonight."

Several heartbeats passed as he held his breath awaiting her answer.  "Touch me, Kihou. Please."

Feel his body leap in response, Saito fought the urge to reach for her as he growled low in his throat.  

He couldn't resist.

Slowly bending his head to claim her lips, Saito exerted gentle pressure and pushed his koneko over onto her back, shifting his weight over her once again. Moving one sword-callused hand into her open yukata, he gently moved his hand over her silky smooth skin as he caressed her, slowly moving the other to tangle itself within her dark, fragrant hair. Reluctantly he tore his lips away from hers, trailing open-mouthed kisses along her delicate jaw line, down the slender column of her throat, gently biting then soothing the small sting with his tongue.  He paused over her wildly beating pulse and pressed another kiss over it, his tongue flicking out to taste the salty sweetness of her skin.  All the while Saito listened with great satisfaction as his koneko made a soft purring sound. Taking one last lick at the slickness of her neck he began to gently kiss his way down to her breast, and smile with pure male satisfaction when he saw that her nipples were already hardened. He reached out to twist on of the hard pebbles between his index and thumb fingers. Smiling smugly as he heard a sharp intake of her breath and a mewing sound afterwards, he could not resist flicking his tongue over the hardness. Feather light touches followed by soft blowing across the dampened skin.   Her back arched as she clutched at his shoulders.  He lifted his head to gaze at her with heated amber eyes.  "You like?"  He murmured softly before lowering his head again to lavish more attention on the other breast.

"I do...I do like that kihou."  She whispered shyly.

Taking one last long hard suck Saito released her nipple with a popping sound, moving to claim her lips again.  Stopping a hairbreadth from claiming her lips, he closed his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath as he fought to slow his erratic heartbeat.  "Open your legs, Koenko. Let me show you just how good I can make you feel."  He watched her as she fought to understand his meaning…as confusion clouded her eyes.  "I promised no more than touching tonight, didn't I koneko? I will keep my word, but I _must_ know you…" Seconds turned into several long minutes before he felt her legs trembled as they slowly parted.  Closing his eyes, Saito turned his attention back her breast, gently licking with a mere flick of his tongue. Asking silently for her to trust in him. 

When she stopped moving, holding herself rigidly still, Saito gently moved his hand up and down her ribcage, giving her the time to become accustomed to his touch. Once he felt she was use to his hands on one part of her body he would move to another until his hand made soft feather light touches on her thigh. Suddenly he felt her tense, the hand in his hair tightened. He lifted his hand to only make finger tip touches, and was rewarded by her softly purring.

As he gently drew the hard pebble into his mouth Saito slowly, carefully, moved his hand to his koneko's inner thigh…barely touching at times...only when he felt her body relax did he move to cover her dark curls with his hand. Growling the moment his hand came to rest on top of her womanhood he felt the heat of her need that threatened to destroy the promise he's given her.  Closing his eyes, Saito fought for the control he needed to be gentle with his precious koneko and her initiation to the sensuous delights he was offering her.  Slowly he began to move his index finger over her warm folds.  When she allowed his touch he carefully slipped his finger within her wetted fold, barely touching he began to move his finger in a back and forth motion. Smiling as he felt her arch into his touch, spreading her legs further apart for him. Listening as she stated to mew once more. Bending his head he rested his cheek against her chest, wanting…needing…to hear her heartbeat.  He felt a small hand grab his wrist, pushing his moving hand a little deeper into her hot folds. Growling as he claimed her lips once more Saito gave her what she was silently begging for.

"Kihou!"  Her soft cry echoed through his mind as he claimed her lips in a hungry kiss.

Moving his hand deeper with her hot wet folds Saito gently searched out the bud of her womanhood, finding it to swollen and covered with her sweetness. Finding his control slipping Saito growled as he moved his hand to allow better access to her opening. Hissing between clenched teeth,

"Relax Koneko, I promise nothing but pleasure."

Feeling her tense at his words Saito wondered briefly if she had no idea what she was doing to him? Moving the tip of his index finger to her opening Saito gently entered her, stilling his finger as she grew even tenser. Slowly bending his head down he recaptured one of her hardened nipples, sucking and licking at a feverish pace.

As she relaxed Saito softly started to pull his finger back when suddenly his Koneko cried out,

"No please Kihou, don't stop"

Growling he let go of the nipple he had been attending to and bought his mouth to hers. Barley whispering,

"Little koneko,  I promise not to stop. Not yet, not untill I feel you explode."

With his words Saito thrusted his finger into her. Once back inside of her he raised his finger upwards to find that hidden spot that had never been touched before. Smirking as he found and slightly rubbed against it he once again withdrew his finger, only do repeat the movement . Kissing her damp forehead as he listened to her pleading for something she nothing of. Nodding in a motionless movement as he knew she could not withstand much more.

Withdrawing his finger for the last time Saito slowly brought his index finger up to his lips, slowly licking at the juices that dripped down. Smiling as he caught his Koneko staring at him with wide innocent eyes. Smirking he bend his head down his rover over her lips and whispered,

"You taste like honey, but I can't be sure with just one taste."

Moving slowly in between her open legs Saito pushed them further apart. He quickly made a path of open mouth kisses down her breast to end up at inner thighs. Bringing both of his hands to caress her inner thighs only to slip to her dampened mound. Gently spreading her folds apart Saito gazed hungrily at her. Swiftly he darted his tongue to taste her, bring her honey dew juice back into his mouth. 

Nodding at her taste, he gently applied pressure to her with his open mouth, smirking as her cries became even louder. Softly drinking in her taste Saito gently sucked at her swollen mound. Purring in satisfaction as he listened to her, quickly useing his teeth he grabbed at her bud. Sucking and licking at the same time. Moaning as he felt her become even wetter, Saito brought his index finger back to her folds, simply thrusting into her hotness he reached to claim her sensitive spot once more.  Once found, he attacked it without pause. Thrusting his fingers at the same pace as he sucked her. It was only when his Koneko started to response by thrusting her hips did he fasten his pace, giving her everything she was allowing this night.

Suddenly he felt her inner muscles pull at his finger, tighten around him. Growling as he feverish lick at her wetted bud Saito could not have never guess he would ever taste something so wonderful as he drank in her explosion. Never would he want to see such beauty, for Misao took his breath away as she layed there exhausted from the explosion of pleasure.     

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	17. Part 17 Chiruken

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few ****_warnings_**** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

**Charmed**

**Part 17**

By Chiruken

        Kenshin frowned into the darkness of late night Tokyo and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his faded and worn gi, the odd exchange with the stranger from earlier weighing heavily on his mind.  It was disturbing to know that Takeda Kanryu had somehow managed to escape the punishment he so deserved.  However, knowing that he still held the Kenshin-gumi responsible for his capture and the downfall of his opium empire was even more alarming.  There was no telling what he would do…he was capable of anything.

        Hearing soft footfalls behind him slowly approaching, Kenshin stiffened, hands slipping from inside his sleeves, left resting on the smooth saya of the sakabatou at his side.  Slowly he relaxed as he recognized his visitor.  "Kaoru-dono, it is late, that it is."  He turned and looked over his shoulder, meeting her anxious sapphire gaze.  "Kaoru-dono?"  He asked softly, violet eyes reflecting quiet concern.

        "I couldn't sleep.  Can I sit out here with you, Kenshin?  Just for a little while?"  She bit her lip and averted her gaze, tugging hard on the dark braid falling over her slender shoulder.

        "O-of course, Kaoru-dono…" He watched as she moved closer, the breeze catching the light material of her yukata, molding it to her slender form, leaving nothing to his imagination.  Clearing his suddenly parched throat, he hastily averted his gaze and stared out over the moonlit yard towards the far wall.  "It's a beautiful night, that it is.  So peaceful…calm…" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as she settled beside him on the engawa.  He snapped his gaze forward again, a faint blush staining his cheeks.  _Kami-sama…she's so beautiful…_ He shook his head slightly in an attempt to banish the thought, silently berating himself for allowing his mind to wander.  He had more pressing matters to attend to that didn't involve his near worshipping fascination with the enchanting young woman sitting so close to him he could feel the warmth of her slender form through the layers of their clothing.  He drew in a deep, calming breath, inhaling her delicate fragrance, and forced a cheerful smile to his lips.

        "Yes…beautiful…" She murmured softly, voice devoid of her usual enthusiasm.

        Becoming increasingly concerned by her subdued response and demeanor, he turned to face her, opening his mouth to ask what was bothering her and froze when he found her gaze resting on him already, tears glistening in the moonlight on the tips of her lashes.  He drew in a sharp breath as one lone tear slipped down her smooth cheek.  "Kaoru-dono…" He leaned closer, raising his hand to catch the shimmering drop on his fingers.  "What is it?  What's troubling you?"  He murmured softly, brushing the pad of his thumb over her cheek, marveling at the satiny smooth texture, a sharp contrast to his own fingers roughed by years of wielding a katana, and then his sakabatou.

        "Kenshin…" She leaned into his touch, turning her face to nuzzle against his hand, eyes closing and dark lashes curling against the pale skin of her cheek.  "I don't want you to fight Takeda Kanryu…there's no telling what he'll do."  She opened her eyes and gazed at him with fathomless sapphire blue eyes, her fear clouding the usually clear depths.

        He hated seeing her usual carefree spirit dulled like this.  "Everything will be all right, Kaoru-dono, that it will."  He paused and leaned a little closer, his tone lowering with intense, but quiet conviction.  "I will protect you."

        Her breath caught as the moonlight shifted behind the screening cover of wispy clouds, casting his face into partial shadow, lending his usually gentle countenance a fierce cast.  "Ken…" Her eyes widened, voice stuttering to a halt when she thought she saw a faint flicker of gold in his steady gaze.  She cleared her throat and tried again.  "Kenshin…that's just it…I don't want you to have to fight at all.  Last time he turned a Gatlin gun on you…I'm afraid…"

        He closed his eyes with a soft, barely audible sigh, gently trailing his fingers down her face to her delicate jaw line in an unconsciously loving gesture.  "Don't cry, Kaoru…you have no reason to fear…" He leaned closer, tenderly tilting her face up to his, opening his eyes to gaze into hers for several long moments, lips curving up into a soft, adoring smile before he briefly touched his lips to hers.  "He will not win…I'll see to it."  He murmured in soft tones against her lips, his voice a mere whisper of sound.

        Kaoru trembled, hands clenched into fists in her yukata, twisting the material around as delicate shivers of anticipation raced up and down her spine.  "Ken…shin…" She breathed his name as she leaned into his unexpected embrace, reveling in the delicious sensations he created with the lightest of touches.

        Blinking in surprise, her soft voice bringing him back to reality, Kenshin pulled back abruptly, violet eyes darkened with deep emotions and need.  "Oro!"  He shook his head sharply to clear his mind of the visions of pushing her back onto the smooth wooden planks of the engawa and…he shook his head again.  _Stop thinking about it, baka!_  "K-Kaoru-dono…I'm very sorry, that I am."  He jumped to his feet and bowed low to her in apology.  "This unworthy one has behaved dishonorably and humbly begs Kaoru-dono's forgiveness!"

        Kaoru blinked up at him, lips slightly parted, blue eyes confused.  "Kenshin?"  She whispered, uncertainty filling her.  _Did he or did he not just kiss me?_  Eyes narrowing with growing anger, she stood and glared at him, hands clenched into fists at her sides.  "Kenshin you idiot!"  She spun on her heel and marched to her room, slamming the shouji closed with explosive force.

        Kenshin bowed his head and stared at the ground between his feet.  "I'm sorry, Kaoru…it's better this way…" He looked up at the fathomless night sky, expression sad and full of regret.

****To Be Continued…****


	18. Part 18 Angel

WARNING!!  LEMON AHEAD!!  WARNING!!

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few ****_warnings_**** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 18 

By Angel

~~~~

Saito slowly brought himself to rest at his wife's side, gently smoothing her dark hair back from her damp temples. Watching her chest rise and fall rapidly as she panted to catch her breath after her explosive release, he smiled as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Golden gaze warm as his eyes followed his finger and it dipped down through the valley between her breasts, watching the raise and fall of the twin peaks with hungry fascination before following the route across her flat stomach to the nest of dark curls. His heated gaze took in the way her legs were still clamped together after her sweet explosion, and the way the innocence shining in her passion glazed eyes darkened them to jade when he ventured to glance upwards, catching her pleasure softened expression. 

Saito settled next to his koneko, carefully maintaining a safe distance between their heated bodies. He knew if the moment came and she was to touch him, his earlier promise would be broken. Smiling as he brought a hand up to slip inside her open yukata, he used a sword-callused fingertip to touché…to caress…her right below and under her left breast. Feeling her rapid heartbeat he rested his hand over it once he found it.

Laying his head on her right shoulder Saito closed his eyes, wondering briefly he she would allow more. His own body ached to find some kind of release, almost to the point where pleasure became pain. His need to be inside her, feeling her pull at him as she did with his finger, made him even harder. Sighing as he felt the tip on his member start to pulse with a life force of its own, he knew that he had to find his release and soon…before he did something they'd both regret.

Blinking his eyes in surprise as he felt soft hands comb through his hair, and knowing that his koneko was fully recovered, he moved to separate what closeness they had. Smiling tenderly down into her beloved featues, he raised his eyes to hers and whispered to her softly, his voice a low rumble.  "Sleep koneko, dawn is not far."

Watching as she fought to keep her eyes open Saito wondered why she would fight the contentment. However he decided if he was to find any pleasure himself this night it was best to coax her to sleep…and quickly.  Bending his dark head close to hers, he whispered near her ear, softly bidding her to close her eyes to let the after shocks of her pleasure take control. And yet as he whispered to her he noticed her eyes were closing but the expression within her changeable and expressive sea green eyes held him captured. They held a curiosity that bordered on the point of childish fascination and wove a spell that held him fast.

"Kihou..." Her young voice was like an enticing purr.  "I ...I...liked that."

Swallowing hard, Saito knew that this night was not over, that he had introduced her to a world filled with pleasure and now she wanted more. His lips curved upwards into a sensual smile.  His koneko was a greedy little kitten… Not that he was complaining…but she would be in the morning. And regret was something they had no time for. Besides if he were to take her right now he was afraid that he could not see to her first time properly. He was certain she would feel more pain than pleasure if he were take her now.  "Yes koneko I know, you see, nothing but pleasure."  His own voice had come out rough and low…too low. An experienced woman would have been able to detect the intense levels his desire had reached by the low tones, but his koneko was not such…not by any stretch of the imagination. Drawing in a shaky breath Saito tried to control his raging need, trying not to damage the trust he had built with her. But he was sure if she could detect his slipping control she would be back to the frightened young girl that had slipped into his bed just a few short hours ago.

"Is there more, Kihou? More touching you can show me?"

Blinking back his surprise at her semi-bold words Saito felt his hardened member become even harder, anticipation causing a slight wetness to form at the tip. Growling out his frustration, he tried to sound passionate and not cruel as he denied her.  "No more for tonight, Koneko. Let your body adjust to what it was taught tonight. There is more, _a lot_ more pleasure I can give, but it requires more than touching."  Hoping she understood his silent plea and leave well enough alone he pulled away slightly.

 But in a heartbeat he had his answer.  "But Kihou...please...I have never felt so..." She paused, her soft voice trailing off into silence.

He finished her sentence for her.  "Delicious?"  He whispered in a low growl.  He felt a soft slap at his chest as she giggled in response. Closing his eyes he once again savored the memory of her taste. Knowing no words could describe her taste. Knowing that he would never grow tried of tasting her.

"How would I know about that?"

Snapping his eyes open he saw for the first time the childish gleam in her eyes, noting that somehow he knew this was trouble for him. And yet the need to play along consumed him.  His low chuckle rumbled in his chest.  "If you wanted a taste, all you had to do is ask."

The moment he said those words he knew what her expression would be, one of confusion and shock.  And of course a hint of curiosity as well.  And yet he felt the urge to tease a little more.  "No? Well I suppose that just leaves more for me."  Suddenly he felt her shift and try to cuddle closer to him, her small, enticing body squirming against his, driving him mad with need for her, yet knowing that if he pushed her away she would once again think she had done something wrong. Placing his hands on her hips as she inched closer Saito found himself whispering encouragement to her rather than discouraging her from playing with fire any more that night.  "Easy koneko…slowly."

Closing his eyes as he helped her get as close as his body would allow it without reacting on his pent up desires. He helped her onto her side, to face him, pushing somewhat down to where his blatantly aroused member would not be quite as obvious to her. But his attempts where failing and she was struggling against him, fighting against his superior strength to get closer to him.  Finally she paused and raised a hand to gently touch her fingers to the strong line of his jaw.  "Kihou, is something wrong?"  Suddenly she brought her left leg closer, in an attempt to entwine it with his. A simple act, he knew, and yet knowing that she was a mere thrust away slipped his control.  Grabbing her around the waist and rolling onto his back Saito brought her to straddle him. His right hand clutched at her waist, while his left tangled in her hair demanding her to lower her head to meet his lips. Openly displaying his huger, kissing her with all the passion raging in turmoil within him, he could feel her womanhood against his half open yakuta, feeling the wetness again. Almost made him flip her onto her back against the soft mattress of the futon to claim her as his and his alone for all time, but before he allowed himself to act on that thought he felt his koneko pull back, fighting against his lips. Letting her break loose and looking into her eyes he silently challenged her to deny him. When he watched confusion enter her eyes he knew that she had not felt betrayed, not yet. Instead she whispered in her soft, passion-filled voice words designed to shatter the last remaining threads of his control.  "Kihou, may...may I touch you? Like you did me?"

Swallowing hard as he felt more moisture gather at his tip Saito could only whisper hoarsely.  "Did I not tell you to seek what you will?"

He watched as she huffed and untied the slash of his yukata. Noting that the sash was close to her womanhood and that she avoided coming into contact with herself. Growling as he stopped her hands as they finished untying the sash, he slowly pushed her hands near her feminine mound. He paused, hearing the sudden panic in her out cry.  "Saito, stop!"

Shaking his head in a no fashion he continued to push his koneko's hands to her opening. "Yes!"  Once near her heated area he let one hand go, smiling as it came to rest against his chest. Swallowing hard Saito quickly bendt his knees in an upward position, pushing her upper body against his thighs and knees. Growling in response as she fought to sit upright again. Closing his eyes in satisfaction has she stopped struggling against his movements.  Rubbing her hands he silently ask for her to relax, silently telling her that this was going to be pleasurable, whispering softly to add his vocal reassurances as well.  "Relax koneko, this will be a part of our lovemaking. I will not always be there to ease your ache. This way you will know how to ease the ache yourself, I promise it will feel the same as if I was touching you."  Seconds later he felt her relax, the tension in her hands faded away. Smiling as he took hold of her index finger with his left hand, he slowly brought it to her feminine folds. Testing the wetness with her fingertip before moving within.  "Always test yourself, the wetness is the most important sign that tells you are ready. To enter dryly would cause unnecessary pain."  Watching her nod her head in agreement he continued, slipping her finger to her wet covered nub, rubbing her finger against it noting her hips twinge at the movement.   "If you are dry, then this is a nice way to fix that, understand koneko?"  Smiling as she nodded again, he decided to move forward. Deciding to enter her with both his and her finger. Watching for any signs of pain, growling as she only moved her self more against his thighs. Knowing that any moment she was going to feel the effects of their lovemaking had on him, he swiftly brought both fingers to that sensitive spot, lightly tapping against it.  "This, koneko, will help you find that sweet explosion again. Rub gently, never very hard."  Noticing that she was closing her eyes to focus on the pleasure that they both where giving her Saito let his right hand slip down and around to her back. Slipping under her yukata and to the juncture of his spread thighs. Grasping his hardened member. Raking his thumb over the sensitive tip. Moaning at the combine feeling his own moisture and her building wetness.  Matching the pace of his strokes on his member to the petting strokes he had set within her. Grinding his teeth together as they matched every stroke. Licking his lips as he whispered,  "Koneko, take you finger back to your bud. Stroke it softly in match with mine. If I speed up than match the pace what ever it is."

Feeling her nod at his request, moaning softly as she withdrew her finger and moved it to cover her wetted bud once more she whispered,  "Saito...it feels..."

His mind latched onto her moans as she began to mutter in attempt to describe how good she was feeling. Nodding in agreement Saito applied a little more pressure with his finger, pushing more against her pleasure spot. Stroking his member as he did so. Suddenly he felt her tense slightly, making him grind out,  "No not yet koneko, wait until you can't stand it any more. Wait until it threatens to tear you apart. Then let it come."

Holding his finger still as he waited for her to relax some smiling as she slightly start thrusting her hips forward, demanding him to resume his stroking. Watching her through heavy eyelids Saito continued to stroke, and stroke. Until he himself began to feel the built up, quickly it was rushing all over, coating him with a pleasure he had not felt in a long time.  His pace quickened urging her to match everything he did, demanding equal passion from her, growling as she whispered,  "Kihou, I can't...its to much...I have to."

Nodding as her inner muscles gripped at him, coating his finger with her sweet juices. Letting her pull at him taking his finger somewhat deeper into her hot folds. Snarling out his own pleasure as her scent hit the open air, making his own release spill over onto his yukata. Seconds later Misao fell forward onto his chest breathing heavily. Closing his eyes Saito whispered softly,  "Taste how wonderful you taste koneko, taste heaven."  Bringing his honey covered finger up to where she could easily flick her tongue out to taste her own sweetness. Moaning as he felt her tongue flicker over his finger. 

Letting her shyly lick at his finger Satio used his free hand to push aside the ends of his yukata, careful not to touch her with the soiled garment. Smiling as he feel her gaze on him, he withdrew his finger from her mouth. Then slowly he reached down and found her finger that she had pleasured herself with. 

Gently licking at her covered finger he watched as she watched on in fascination as he licked away the dripping juices. 

Smiling when he was done let go of her finger. Resting both hands on her waist, pushing her softly back onto her back on the futon. Once she was there he quickly slipped out of his damp yukata, letting her see his body in whole. Wondering briefly if she would comment on the state of his lower body?

"Kihou?"

Without pause,

"Later koneko, explanations later."

Nodding as he tossed aside the yukata he once again settle under the futon covers with her, gathering her to him in contentment.  Letting the after shocks of the explosion over take his senses. Whispering softly,

"Tomorrow koneko we head to Tokyo, come lets sleep."

He felt her sigh as she cuddled closer and in moments she was stationed oddly against him. She was facing him, her legs entwined with his but not enough to touch his lower body. Her breasts with mashed against his chest as she brought her arms around his neck, her lips resting against his neck. And as he welcomed sleep he heard her sleepy whisper,

I don't taste like honey."

Softly laughing he brought his arms to bring her closer to his body. Kissing her temple as he replied back,

"Of course you do, you just have not had a big enough taste."

With that he felt her body give into the contentment of being so well pleasured. Saito yawned and decided to follow her example.   


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**_Author's Notes:_**

Due to increasingly steamy scenarios popping up in "Charmed", Angel and I have concluded that all future "citrusy" chapters will not be posted here at FFn.  Neither of us wants to offend anyone or get ourselves banned.

****

**_All future chappies will now be posted at Chiruken's Palace (_****__****_).  Sorry for any inconvenience and thank you for your support and reviews._**

****

**_Angel & Chiruken_**


	20. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

Due to the current policy at FFn concerning NC17 works of fiction, all future Lemon chapters will not be posted here, and instead can be found at the Palace (http: / / chiruken. tripod. com) However, all the non-lemon chapters will continue to be posted here at FFn. We're sorry for any inconvenience.

Thank you, Chiruken & Angel


	21. Part 21 Chiruken

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few ****_warnings_**** before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 21 

By Chiruken

~~~~

                Shinomori Aoshi, Oniwabanshu uniform concealed beneath his trademark trench coat, paused and surveyed the garden of the Aoiya one last time before turning back to face the ninja's assembled on the engawa awaiting his instructions.  "I don't know how long I'll be gone, Okina.  In the event that I am unable to return, leadership of the Oniwabanshu transfers to Misao, as it did before…" He paused again, mouth tightening momentarily, his only outward sign of emotion.  "If she is willing to accept the responsibilities at that time."

        Okina bowed respectfully, expression sad.  "Yes, Okashira."

        Aoshi turned his back again and stared sightlessly out over the garden.  "The ghosts of the past rise up once again to haunt us all…" He murmured softly.  "It is time that they be exorcised once and for all before they harm anyone else."  He turned back to face the people who were like a family to him.  "Shirujou."

        The ninja snapped to immediate attention.  "Yes, Okashira?"

        "Go to Tokyo and warn Himura and the others of the Kamiya Doujou of the impending danger that will be descending on them.  Leave at once."

        The other man nodded once, sharply.  "Yes, Okashira."  He turned and all but disappeared.

        Aoshi turned his attention to the others.  "Kurojou."

        "Yes, Okashira?"

        "Go to Kobe, awaken our contacts there, mobilize them.  They may be needed soon if things do not go well in Tokyo.  Takeda Kanryu cannot be allowed to escape justice again."

        "Yes, Okashira."  Kurojou turned and silently disappeared inside to prepare for his journey.

        "Okon, Masu."  His expression softened slightly.  "You will need to go undercover, into the underground.  Infiltrate Takeda's latest operations, get close to him, keep an eye on him…but don't make a move unless it becomes absolutely necessary."

        Both women nodded simultaneously.  "Yes, Okashira."  They smiled and left.  They had their orders; it was up to them to decide how best to execute them.

        "Aoshi…" Okina began softly, waiting for the younger man to focus his attention on him again.  When the cool green gaze of the leader of the Oniwabanshu settled on him, the eldest surviving member of the elite group of spies cleared his throat.  "About Misao…" He paused, hesitant to broach the obviously painful subject.

        "What about her?"  Aoshi's eyes narrowed warningly.

        "What should I tell her?"

        Aoshi looked up into the rapidly brightening sky and shook his head.  "Nothing.  Misao is…" He paused to draw in a shallow breath.  "She is happy now.  Keep it that way."  He turned, not giving the older man a chance to continue the painful conversation, and strode purposefully away.  He had a boat to catch in Osaka.

**~~~**

        Himura Kenshin tucked his hands inside the sleeves of his oversized gi, expression uncharacteristically serious, normally violet eyes a dull flat blue and narrowed in contemplative thought.  He ignored the bright sunshine and the cheerful chirping of the birds.  He was worried…more so than he was willing to show.  Takeda Kanryu would be out for revenge, there was no mistaking that little fact, and his quest for vengeance wouldn't stop until all he held responsible for his tremendous loss in power and wealth were dead, or under his control.  He'd heard disturbing rumors lately of a new and exceedingly dangerous group specializing in catering to "men's needs".  His expression darkened to a brief scowl before he schooled his features to impassivity again.  He was almost certain that Takeda was behind it.

        "Kenshin…" He looked up at the soft, hesitant tone and smiled reassuringly.  "Who was that guy the other night?  You guys aren't tellin' me anythin'.  I'm not a little kid, you know.  I can handle it."

        Kenshin's smile widened slightly at the indignant note in his young friend's petulant tone.  "This is true, Yahiko, that it is."  He scooted over on the engawa, patting the boards and gesturing to the boy to join him.  "It's just that I didn't want to discuss this in front of Kaoru-dono, that I did not."  He sighed softly and shook his head slowly.

        "Why not?  Busu was there, too."

        "I didn't want her to worry, Yahiko, that I did not."  He glanced at the boy, noting his serious, yet puzzled, expression.  "Takeda Kanryu is a very dangerous man, Yahiko.  You remember this, yes?"

        "Of course I do, Kenshin.  I was there, remember?"  Yahiko frowned.  "So what's he up to now then?"

        "I'm not sure, that I am not."  Kenshin sighed and shook his head again.  "Whatever it is, it isn't good, that it is not."

        The boy rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back, legs dangling off the edge of the engawa.  "I kinda figured that out, Kenshin."  Suddenly he sat upright again.  "Aoshi!"  He shouted, causing the rurouni to jump despite himself.

        "Oro?"  Kenshin blinked at the boy in incomprehension.

        "He'll be goin' after Aoshi, too, Kenshin.  We gotta warn him!"  He jumped up and glared over his shoulder at the rurouni who was restraining him by grabbing onto the back of his gi.  "Hey!  Let go, Kenshin!"

        "You shouldn't be hasty, Yahiko, that you should not."  He gestured for the boy to take his seat again.  "Aoshi is in a better position to gain information than we are, that he is."

        "You mean he probably already knows about Takeda?"  His only reply was a nod as Kenshin turned to contemplate the yard once again.

**~~~**

        Misao glanced up at her husband with a blush, stumbling in her haste to keep up to his long strides.  "Kihou…" She called softly.

        He turned and glanced down at her with a slight smile, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.  "What is it, Misao?"

        "I have a weird feeling about this…" She looked around the crowded docks with a frown.  "I think we should take a different boat…please?"  She looked up at him, green eyes pleading.

        He shook his head, expression regretful.  "I'm sorry, koneko.  It must be this boat.  We've delayed enough.  We _must_ hurry to Tokyo now.  There's no telling what kind of trouble is brewing."

        "Do you think Himura and the others will be all right?"  At his questioning look she smiled and shrugged.  "They were involved in that mess that Aoshi-sama was in the middle of, right?  It stands to reason that Himura wouldn't have stood by waiting, right?  Knowing him, he was probably responsible to Takeda going to prison in the…first…place…" Her voice trailed off into a choked gasp, sea green eyes wide with horror as she stared past Saito, face paling as she swayed.  "Oh…" She whispered, lips forming a perfect round 'o'.  "Oh kami…"

        "Koneko?"  Saito shifted, pulling her close against his side, his protective instincts kicking into high gear.  "What is it, koishii?"  His narrowed amber gaze scanned the surrounding area alertly.

        "Aoshi-sama!"  She hissed, jabbing Saito in the ribs and pointing towards the front of the boarding line.

        Saito winced and discreetly rubbed his smarting side, following her pointing finger.  With a soft sigh he met the Okashira's narrowed gaze and nodded slightly in acknowledgement.  He had a feeling that the next three days were going to be very uncomfortable for the three of them.  "It's all right, Misao.  He won't bother you."

        Misao rolled her eyes and jabbed his ribs again before stalking away, limping slightly from the lingering effects of her active morning with her husband.  She flushed brightly but held her head high.  "Of course he won't.  He's a professional, kihou.  He's on a mission now."

He frowned at the back of her head and lengthened his strides to close the distance.  "What does that mean and how can you tell?"

"It means that more than likely he won't know us.  And it's in the way he's standing, what he's wearing.  Look…" She lowered her voice and leaned closer to her husband.  "When he shifts, you can catch a glimpse of his uniform under his trench coat.  And there…see that?  That glint is one of his shuriken.  He's on a mission, Saito."  She spoke with quiet authority.

Saito frowned thoughtfully and studied the other man across the distance.  He didn't like how this was progressing.  He didn't want Shinomori anywhere near his koneko.  She was his and the Okashira had best remember that.

****To Be Continued…****


	22. Part 22 Angel

**Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!**

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few _warnings_ before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 22 

By Angel

~~~~

 "Terada!"

Sighing as he pushed himself away from the wall he had be leaning against, Terada Ran straightened his shoulders as crossed the hall and strode into his boss' den, not bothering to knock or wait permission to enter. Bowing stiffly, maintaining strict eye contact with the man across from him. Ran answered curtly.  "Sir?"

Takeda Kanryu scowled and snapped out his reason for calling his lackey in.  "Your damn report!"  His eyes narrowed on the other man, noting his definite lack in fear.  Eyes narrowing further he wondered just where the underling found the courage to not cower in his presence as he did before.  The drug lord had a feeling he should keep a close watch on Terada.

Resisting the urge to growl Ran gave a quickly menacing stare to his boss. The urge to snap out that if he had his way the _damn report_ would have been handed in the night before when he'd first arrived back at the mansion. But due to his boss' earlydeparture, he could not report in. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides and grit his teeth to hold in a growl and he faced Takeda directly.  "Himura Battousai was informed as you requested."  He watched as the other man's eyes lit up with a frightening light at the mention of the former hitokiri. I see no problems with the hitokiri, Sir.  It was made perfectly clear what would happen if he were to insist on resisting the inevitable.  Shinomori Aoshi has jumped at the chance to settle the score with him…" He paused, weighing his next words with care.  He couldn't see too eager to impart this information…not any more so than the rest of the information he'd gathered for his "boss".  "An odd development has an occurred in on that end, Sir. Shinomori has boarded the same boat in Osaka as the newly married Fujita Goro."  He carefully hid a smile as he heard the other man's coarse laughter at the "odd development" and wondered briefly if he would still be laughing so heartily if he knew what was coming.  _If only you knew, you pig..._ He thought with an inner snarl of hatred.  "Sir? My orders?"  He kept his tone carefully neutral, hiding his inner thoughts and feelings.

The laughter slowly died down and he heard Takeda gasping for breath.  "Married is he?"  He shook his head with a low, evil sounding chuckle.  "I wonder how fond he is of his new wife."

Ran felt almost ill at the insane glitter in the other man's narrowed eyes. _The fool!  Does he not realize how reckless he's being?  Behavior such as this could easily turn this mission into a deadly endeavor!  _Keeping his voice even, hiding his shudder of revulsion, he spoke crisply into the stifling heat of the office.  "No idea, sir. I was informed they met one another on their way to Kyoto some years ago."  Takeda threw his head back and laughed with careless abandon and Ran felt his skin crawl as he listened to the sound of the other man's insane laughter, realizing just how crazed the drug dealer actually was. Drawing in a deep breath, he plunged ahead, deciding to make absolutely certain that he covered all grounds to ensure the success of his mission.  Watching his "boss" closely, Ran supplied the information that was sure to catch the attention of Takeda Kanryu.  "Tongues are wagging that the woman has connections to Battousai."

The laughter stopped abruptly as Takeda Kanryu narrowed his eyes and, lip curled up into a snarl and eyes glowing with hatred, growled his next orders.  "I want her."

*******

Shinomori Aoshi was never one to act timidly but upon seeing Saito and Misao board the same boat made him terribly nervous. With his hands in his pockets Aoshi tried to blend into his surroundings in an attempt to ignore the couple that stood only a few feet in front of him, and yet he found himself listening intently as they spoke with the captain of the ship.  "Inspector Fujita, I am delighted to have you and your wife aboard. I believe you will find the settings to your liking."

Swallowing hard as he puzzled over the captain's heavily accented words, he noted that though the words themselves were proper it still sounded as if the captain had somehow spoke out of turn. Wondering if maybe Saito had set this up in advance as well, Aoshi frowned and concentrated on the developing conversation taking place a short distance from him when suddenly Saito's words broke through his thoughtful stupor.  "Thank you for accepting our late request, Captain, we are very grateful to you."

Scowling at Saito's words, Aoshi briefly wondered if something had disrupted Saito's well-laid plans. However at the captain's chuckle Aoshi began to wonder just how well Saito had planned all of this.  "No trouble at all, Inspector! I remember what it feels like to be young and in love, and of course newly married."

Growling slightly at the lewd implications that the captain was making he stole a sideways glance at Misao, watching as she stood stiffly behind Saito, shifting slightly back and forth from one foot to the other. Frowning in concern Aoshi was tempted to turn around and ask her what was wrong, only his professionalism holding the impulse in check.  "Captain, would you see if some warm buckets are brought to our cabin once we get under way?"

Blinking back surprise Aoshi briefly wondered at Saito's request. Concern that Misao might be injured nearly over took his senses. Leaning forward a bit to try to get a closer look Aoshi noticed quickly that Misao seemed somewhat different...almost…glowing?  He shook his head sharply and almost growled when he could not place the change exactly. Suddenly the captain's voice broke through his reverie once more.  "No need Inspector."  He smiled in a jovial way.  "Most of our first-class cabins have new western made bathtubs. A select few also have western made beds.  I would arrange one for you and your lovely wife?"

Aoshi blinked back his growing anger at the captain, wanting to throttle the man for suggest such a thing.  Then froze, his heart slamming painfully against his chest and ribs.  _To him they are a married couple._  Hissing through clenched teeth at his own logic, Aoshi found himself sucking in a sharp breath as he watched as Misao slightly reached out to tug on Saito uniform jacket, blinking up innocently at him with her sea green eyes framed by dark lashes.  "Kihou, may we please?"  Aoshi swallow painfully at her soft, intimate whisper.  Knowing that this was Misao's way of begging for her own way Aoshi wondered if Saito would give in to her pleading.  Knowing that this tactic worked with embarrassing ease when pulled on him. Aoshi waited for the possible rejection.

"All this would be extra?"  The captain laughed as he nodded. Aoshi watched on in surprise as Saito reached into his pocket and flipped the waiting captain some extra yen coins. Looking on as the captain made his leave to prepare their room.

"Thank you Kihou!"  Aoshi closed his eyes when Misao pressed up behind Saito, slipping her arms around his waist in a somewhat shyly affectionate fashion, anger starting build as he opened his eyes to watch on despite the way it was making his blood boil with a slow rage.  His hands closed into white-knuckled fists at his sides when her soft, excited exclamation reached his listening ears.  "A real western bed? Have you ever slept in one, Kihou?"

Aoshi heard Saito chuckle as he reached around and brought Misao up against his chest, dropping his head down in a sweet, intimate kiss.  He began to turn away, unable to watch any more of this painful scene unfolding before him.  "Yes koneko I have! I suppose you will like it, after a nice hot bath that is."

Aoshi leaned back allowing the shadows to swallowing his form as anger filled him.  And yet, despite his growing resentment towards the former Shinsengumi and his hurt at her blatant display, he continued to watch the couple on the ship's deck, knowing that his chance to win his sweet Misao's love had been lost by his own stupidity and failure to act upon his heart's desire.

****To Be Continued…****


	23. Part 23 Chiruken

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few _warnings_ before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

**3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.**

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 23 

By Chiruken

~~~~

        Aoshi leaned back against the rail and stared up at the crystal clear stars shining brilliantly overhead, listening to the soft shushing of the water lapping against the sides of the boat as it made its way steadily along the coast towards Tokyo.  The fresh tang of the salt air invigorated his senses as the wind blew the occasional wash of spray over the deck, dampening his hair and misting against his exposed skin.  He didn't notice, and if he had, he wouldn't have cared.  He was lost in his thoughts, thinking of Misao and the current predicament he'd created.  His foolishness had driven his sweet and innocent Misao into the arms of the Wolf of Mibu.  He closed his hands into fists, gritting his teeth as he fought to suppress the irrational reaction just the thought of Saito Hajime provoked in him.  _Kami but I hate that man._  He thought flatly, too numb by his own hurt to acknowledge how close he was to the edge, balanced precariously on the precipice between reality and chaotic insanity.

He sighed again and turned his back to the rail, leaning back against it and staring sightlessly at the crowd thronging the deck.  He realized that he had no choice really in this situation.  In order to convince Takeda of his sincerity, he had to become that which he knew Misao would despise.  He must become cold, with the appearance of being driven by hatred once again.  But could he do it?  Could he walk that fine line between sanity and insanity without losing himself to the coldness again?  He closed his eyes and tilted his face up to the clear night sky again, feeling the water spray against his eyelids and over his lips.  He had no choice.  He only hoped that Battousai would one day forgive him for what he was about to do to him and those he cared about…namely his woman, Kamiya Kaoru.

He pushed away from the rail and strode with even, purposeful strides towards the inner cabins.  "Forgive me Misao…" He muttered, ignoring the dark looks sent his way by the other passengers he jostled.  Reaching inside his trench coat and brushing his fingers against the hilts of his twin kodachi, he pushed all thoughts of Misao's green eyes and soft smiles from his mind, choosing instead to concentrate on the image of her in Saito Hajime's arms.

*******

Saito leaned back against the wall with a tender half smile as he watched Misao's animated features light up with each of her discoveries.  In each hand he held a western-style wine glass filled with fragrant red liquid, imported wine from Spain according to the captain of the ship.  His wife was such a child at times.  He lifted one of the glasses and sniffed experimentally, eyes not leaving the young woman flitting around the room energetically like a whirlwind.  He sipped the red wine slowly, amber eyes widening as he realized just what this fragrant beverage actually was.  "Alcohol."  He muttered darkly, setting his glass aside with a decisive click on the table closest to his position against the wall.

"Kihou!  Look at this!'  Misao spun towards Saito and gestured towards the large cast-iron claw-footed bathtub nestled in a corner of the elaborately decorated luxury cabin.  "It's HUGE!"  She turned back to the tub and bent forward as she finished speaking, leaning into it, her voice echoing oddly in the close confines.

Saito tilted his head to the side with a smirk as he surveyed her sweetly rounded bottom and set the second glass aside.  "Misao…" He murmured softly as he quickly approached her and grasped her hips with his strong hands.  "You tempt me…" He growled lowly as he pressed against her suggestively, noting her shocked gasp and heated look thrown over her shoulder.  _Kami but she's perfect!  So responsive…so passionate…_ He leaned forward, pressing intimately against her as he tugged the ties to her soft yukata loose and reached inside, caressing her silken smooth skin.

Misao smiled with a soft purr as she pressed back against him, reaching up to cover his larger hands with her own, guiding them where she most wanted him to touch, a pink tinge staining her cheeks at her forward brazenness.   "Touch me, kihou…" She moaned softly as his hands moved where she guided.  Her eyes slid closed in pleasure as his strong, sword-callused hands moved over her breasts down her flat stomach across her abdomen to grip her hips tightly as he pressed against her, showing more effectively than words ever could exactly how she affected him.

Suddenly they both froze, neither moving, holding their breath as their eyes moved as one towards the closed door to their cabin.  Both sensed the approach of a familiar ki.  Misao trembled, knowing that something terrible was about to happen.  Saito tensed, having a similar feeling.  Before they could move apart the door crashed inwards, banging against the wall with a resounding crash.  The former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi scowled, amber eyes narrowed dangerously on the figure standing in the doorway, imposing figure outlined against the illuminating lamps of the short hall outside their luxurious cabin.  "Who are you?"  He asked in a low, dangerous tone, carefully positioning himself between Misao and the newcomer.

Course laughter was the only reply followed by the unmistakable sound of a blade sliding free of its sheath.  Lamplight glinted off the wickedly sharp exposed blade of the katana as the man stepped forward, through the door.  Suddenly he froze, expression registering shock just before he collapsed face first to the floor, his katana flying from his numb grasp.

Misao gasped and peeked around Saito's solid form.  "Aoshi-sama?"  She breathed as the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu stepped through the door and over the prone thug lying prostrate on the floor between them.

Aoshi didn't acknowledge her presence, choosing instead to focus his cold green gaze on the man standing protectively in front of her.  "Stay out of my way in Tokyo, Saito Hajime.  It would be unfortunate if you or your…" He paused and allowed a slight sneer to lift the corner of his lips disdainfully.  "_Wife_…" He made the word sound as if it were the most disgraceful position a woman could find herself in.  "Were to meet with misfortune."

"Is that a threat, Shinomori?"  Saito's eyes narrowed further as he tried to decipher the conflicting surges in the other man's ki.

"A warning."  He turned on his heel and strode for the door.  As he passed the prone and still unconscious intruder he paused and glanced over his shoulder.  "This is the henchman Takeda Kanryu sent to recruit me into his service once again."  He faced front again and strode out the door.  "I hope for your sake we do not meet in Tokyo."  He stopped in the door and, without turning, addressed the stricken young woman staring at his back with wide, horrified eyes glistening with unshed tears in her pale face as she shook her head in silent denial.  Steeling his heart to remain cold and unfeeling he forced himself to utter the hateful words that would turn Misao from him forever.  "Was getting laid worth selling your honor, Misao?"

Eyes widening in shocked horror, Misao felt her face redden in humiliation.  "Aoshi-sama?"  She whispered, green eyes dulled with hurt as he left, unable to find the words to defend herself against his stinging accusation.

****To Be Continued…****


	24. Part 24 Angel

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few _warnings_ before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 24 

By Angel

~~~~

Saito growled as he watched Shinomori Aoshi walk away, leaving the door open behind him, and quickly crossed the cabin, making his way to the prone man that sprawled across the doorway preventing it from closing properly.  Saito nudged the man's shoulder with one booted foot, expression grim as the intruder didn't move.  _Just how hard did Shinomori hit him?_  Gritting his teeth, he kicked him harder, eliciting a low moan from the unconscious man.  Crouching down beside him when he moaned again, Saito lowered his voice to a low, dangerous growl and addressed the slowly recovering prowler.  "If you wish to continue breathing, stranger, then I suggest you leave…now!"  Punctuating his words with a sharp jab against his shoulder blade, Saito grabbed him by the back of his jacket and hauled him to his feet, only to let him drop again to the luxuriously carpeted floor of the cabin.  It only took the man a few heartbeats to realize what had happened and to gather hit wits enough to crawl his way groggily across the room and out the door into the hallway. Nodding in satisfaction as he went to close the door to the cabin, Saito froze when he sensed the familiar strong and conflicting ki.  Slowly turning his head to his left, he saw Shinomori Aoshi stood watching the scene with cold impassivity. Meeting his flat green gaze directly, Saito held his cold stare with narrowed amber eyes, until a soft, shaky voice behind him drew his attention back within the cabin.

"Kihou?"

Nodding with a mocking smirk towards the obviously disgruntled leader of the Oniwabanshu, Saito watched as the other man spun on his heel and silently crossed the dimly lit hall to the door to the cabin next to his own, smirk widening into a wicked grin of amusement at the other man's expense when the hall reverberated with the echo of the door slamming shut, the floor vibrating slightly under his feet at the impact.  Sobering as he turned back to face Misao, he growled softly in anticipation of enjoying her company alone…with no more interruptions.  He closed the door firmly…and somewhat quieter than Shinomori had his own cabin's door…and locked it, not wishing for another surprise visitor.  Frowning slightly when he didn't see her near the bathtub where he'd left her, golden eyes swiftly moved over the cabin, searching out his wife, and Saito found her sitting on the western-style bed looking rather uncomfortable.  Noting the unhappy tilt to her lips his frown deepened in concern.  "Koneko?"

Quickly crossing over to her, Saito sat on the edge of the large bed, the mattress dipping with his weight, unsettling her as he sat down beside her.  Smiling gently, he reached out to draw her into the strong, protective circle of his arms when suddenly she lashed out at him, shoving him away as she scrambled to the other side of the bed.  "Don't!"  There was a definite note of panic in her quavering voice.  "Don't touch me!"

Going very still at her outburst, he blinking back his surprise.  Amber gaze narrowing slightly, he moved with cat-like grace, reaching across the small distance to snake one strong arm around her, pulling her closer so he could push her onto her back and partially cover her lithe body with his own muscular form. Saito caught her tearful gaze and held it, feeling his confusion grow when he saw the tears shimmering in the green depths, clinging to her dark lashes.  He felt his chest constrict when his gaze fell on her trembling lips.  "Let me up, Saito."

Raising an eyebrow Saito sighed and shook his head slowly, read the rapid changes in her ki as well the dark emotions swirling within her eyes. Lowering his voice to a husky whisper, he brushed his fingers against her smooth cheek.  "Please tell me koneko that you didn't listen to his words?"

Her tears spilled over and tracked silvery lines from her eyes as they fell, catching the soft light as she bite her quivering lip.  "He called me a whore Saito."  He winced inwardly at the grief in her usually vibrant voice.  "The man that raised me called me a whore."  Her voice was rising with her hurt.  "A whore for doing what a wife does…and enjoying it!"  Saito carefully kept his eyes from moving towards the wall separating them from the man she was speaking of as her voice rose to a shout.  "Enjoying something he was not willing to give to me!"  

Brushing his thumbs against her soft cheeks, removing the tears falling, he searched her eyes and found slowly returning calm enter the darkened green gaze glistening with tears just waiting to fall.  Saito leaned forward and brushed her trembling lips with his own and whispered softly, caressingly.  "Tell me koneko, do you regret making love with me? Do you feel dirty when I touch you?"  He watched as she drew in a shuddering breath and shook her head.  He smiled tenderly as he brushed his lips across hers again before trailing light, nibbling kisses along her delicate jaw to the tempting lobe of her shell-like ear.  "Then let Shinomori be jealous all he wants."  His voice was a low, seductive rumble in her ear as he flicked his tongue out to tease, lips curving into a satisfied smirk when he felt her shiver under his ministrations.

"J-jealous?"  She repeated in a throaty whisper.

Saito smiled as her arms slowly, hesitantly, snaked their way around his neck, pulling him closer as her fingers softly played with his dark hair curling over the collar of his uniform jacket.  Returning to her inviting lips, Saito licked at her parted lips smiling as she opened her mouth for more, reaching out with her tongue to meet his in a passionate duel.  Licking softly after his. Drawing back a little he whispered huskily.  "Yes koneko, jealous! Jealous at the thought you could ever want another man besides him."

His lips curved into an appreciative smile at her eagerness as he felt her arms fall away from around his neck and then found them undoing the buttons marching up the front of his uniform jacket.  Saito pushed himself upright, holding out a hand to help Misao up as well.  "Kihou?"

Smirking as he noticed that her yukata was still gaping open in the front, Saito wondered briefly if Shinomori had detected that small detail? Shaking his head Saito hoped he had positioned her well enough behind him before any detection could have been made.  As much as he disliked the other man, he didn't want to cause Misao further grief by antagonizing the Okashira more than absolutely necessary.  Smirk momentarily turning decidedly nasty, Saito acknowledged that he looked forward to pushing Shinomori's buttons, pushing him to the edge of his restraint.  Perhaps he could find a balance and enjoy the best of both worlds?  Tweak Shinomori Aoshi's nose and rub his face in the fact that Misao was _his_ wife…and still protect his sweet koneko from the emotional backlashes that would ensue.  Tugging on her hands, he helped Misao to her feet and deliberately reached out to push her yukata away from her shoulders, watching as the material slipped completely away from her body. Sitting back down on bed Saito pulled her naked body to rest between his legs, running his hand from her ribcage down to her thighs. Heated golden gaze intent on her face as he watched as her eyes closed in pleasure.  Saito knew Shinomori's words had affected her more than she was willing to show him, so he would have to help her forget.  "Koneko…" He murmured as he pressed his lips to her collarbone.  "Perhaps a nice hot bath would be to your liking?"  He smiled as he felt her shiver against his lips as he trailed soft kisses down to first one breast, then the other, pausing to pull the nipple into his mouth.  "If you're hungry I could go..."

She shook her head sharply, a soft moan escaping her parted lips.  "No, kihou…I want you to stay with me.. I want you..." Her words trailed off into a delicate sigh.

Swallowing hard Saito fought for patience as he found the front of his uniform trouser becoming tighter as she spoke in her soft, husky whisper.  And yet he felt glad that she'd turned down his offer of food though he new she must be hungry by now. He did not want to leave her in such close quarters with Shinomori when her emotions were so raw and confused.  "Hmm?  What is it you want? Tell me koneko, what is it that you most desire?"

****To Be Continued…****


	25. Part 25 Chiruken

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few _warnings_ before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 25 

By Chiruken

~~~~

        Time was running out.  He could feel it.  He tilted his face up to the sky, violet eyes narrowed against the glare of the sun in the wide expanse of bright blue.  He felt uneasy, edgy…as if a storm were about to ravage Tokyo, yet he knew that it was something far worse than the mere elements of nature.  He clenched his right hand into a fist to prevent himself from reaching for the hilt of his sakabatou, a light breeze blowing strands of red hair across his face, into his eyes, momentarily obscuring his vision.  Deep inside he knew that the heart of this storm would descend on the Kamiya Doujou, endangering his family's lives yet again.

        Drawing in a deep breath he forced his hand to unclench and the rest of his body to relax as well.  Worrying never solved anything.  He sighed softly, silently acknowledging that he _always_ worked himself into a frenzy of anxiety.  It was no wonder his stomach bothered him so much.  He shrugged and turned back to the laundry waiting for his attention.  "Damn Takeda for reemerging with a grudge."  He muttered under his breath as he reached for a yukata to scrub, looking around guiltily to see if anyone may have heard his uncharacteristic swearing.  Breathing a silent sigh of relief when he saw no one, he focused on the yukata and the rhythmic scrubbing, finding a calm centering in the familiar routine.

        Kaoru peeked around the corner of the bathhouse, watching as Kenshin bent over the washtub, scrubbing vigorously.  She bit her lip in worry, knowing that he felt responsible for this new danger knocking on her doujou's gate.  "Baka…" She whispered affectionately and shook her head slowly, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear as the breeze tugged it free of her favorite indigo ribbon.  Stepping out from behind the concealing wall, she swiftly approached her sweet red-haired rurouni.  "Ne…Kenshin…what's for breakfast?"

        "Oro?"  He looked up and smiled when he met Kaoru's sapphire blue gaze.  He could easily lose himself in her eyes, he thought wistfully before shaking his head sharply.  "There is miso soup, rice and grilled eel, that there is."

        Kaoru wrinkled her nose.  "Eel?  At this time of year?"

        Kenshin placed his hand behind his head in a gesture of embarrassment, momentarily forgetting about the suds clinging to his wet hand and grinned up at her sheepishly.  "Ano…it was all I could catch, Kaoru-dono, that it was."

        Shaking her head with a sigh, Kaoru crouched down beside him.  "That's all right, Kenshin."  She frowned into the washtub and tilted her head to the side before reaching into the water, ignoring her sleeve dipping into it as well.  Her frown deepened to a scowl as her eyes narrowed in recognition, a heated blush staining her cheeks red as she recognized the object she held dripping over the tub.  "Kenshin!"  He winced at her shriek of rage as she towered above him holding the dripping cloth.  "Baka!  My shitagi!"  She whacked him over the head and stomped away in embarrassed anger.

        "Orororo…" Kenshin muttered softly, rubbing his head with a wince of pain.  He hadn't even realized that he'd picked up her unmentionables when he'd gathered the laundry earlier.

        "Smooth, Kenshin…real smooth."  Sanosuke snickered at his friend's confused expression.  "If you wanted her to check out her under things, you should've waited 'til she wasn't around first before…"

        "Sano…" It came out part angry growl and part embarrassed squeak.  Closing his eyes, Kenshin silently counted back from ten, searching for an inner calm he was far from feeling.  "It was an accident, that it was."

        "Sure.  I believe you.  But I doubt jou-chan does."

        Kenshin bowed his head and closed his eyes, feeling his face heating.  "Did you want something, Sanosuke?"

        The ex-fighter-for-hire sobered instantly.  "Yeah.  I've been hearin' quite a bit lately 'bout this new 'gentlemen's club'.  Seems men join and get a chance to have a bit of fun with women they pay top dollar for."

        The former hitokiri rolled his eyes.  "That's hardly new, Sano, that it is not.  Licensed…um…" He cleared his throat and glanced around before continuing in a low whisper.  "Establishments in the red-light district are quite common, that they are."

        Sanosuke leaned closer and lowered his voice to a whisper as well.  "Yeah, but the men visitin' don't take their wives and auction 'em off to the highest bidder either, now do they?"

        "Oro?!"  Kenshin stared at his friend in shock.  "Their…wives?"

        "Yeah…and guess who's in charge?"  He paused and stood straight again.  "Our old friend, Takeda Kanryu.  Kenshin…this is seriously bad."  The rurouni nodded with a frown.  "So…what are we gonna do 'bout it?"

        "Ano…does Takeda attend these places himself, or does he have someone else run them for him?"

        "Someone else.  Some guy goin' by the name Yunokawa Genjo."  Sanosuke looked closer at his friend, noting with no small amount of uneasiness the hard edge to his usually mild and gentle expression.  "Uh…Kenshin…what are you plannin'?"

~~*~~

        Megumi absently dusted the shelves lined with jars of medicinal ingredients and packets of prepared medicines, her mind focused on thoughts of the past…something she hadn't dwelled on in quite some time.  _It's all because of him…_ She thought with a sigh.  _That man…he was so…familiar._  "But why?"  She murmured softly as she bent to retrieve the dusting cloth she'd dropped.  "Who is he?"

        "Megumi?  Are you in there?"  The muffled voice coming through the door sounded concerned.

        With a soft smile she crossed to the closed door and opened it.  "I'm fine, Yahiko.  Is there something you needed?"

        "Yeah…where do you want this?"  He held up a basket with emitting a delicious aroma.

        Blinking in surprise she leaned forward and lifted the edge of the cover to sniff appreciatively.  "Mmm…it smells delicious.  What is the occasion?"

        Yahiko shrugged, expression uncertain.  "Dunno…Tae just said to bring this over to you."

        "Hmm…that's strange."  With a shrug she took the basket from the boy and smiled.  "Tell her thank you for me.  Can you stay to join me?"

        He shook his head with an expression of regret.  "No…gotta get back to the Akabeko for the lunch rush.  You comin' over to the doujou later?"

        Megumi nodded and followed him out onto the engawa.  "Yes and I'll be bringing some ohagi as well."

        "Ohagi?  That's great!  See you then!"  With that Yahiko dashed across the yard and disappeared out the gate into the busy street and the crowd rushing by.

        Slowly lowering herself to the polished boards of the engawa, Megumi opened the basket only to find a note on the top addressed to her.  Taking it and opening it, she smiled as she read Tae's note.  It seemed that she had a secret admirer.  With an impish grin she peeked inside the basket and pulled out the top container.  "I wonder who the admirer could possibly be…" Within moments she'd begun eating, eyes closed in satisfaction.  _Tae is such a wonderful cook…_  She was partway through the third dish when an odd feeling came over her.  Eyes widening in alarm as the ground tilted alarmingly, she gasped, dropping the dish as she stood abruptly.  "Oh no!"  She cried as she felt herself losing consciousness.  Slowly her legs gave way and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

        No one saw the men sneak into the clinic's yard from the alley.  And no one saw them quickly bind Megumi's wrists and ankles with roughly woven rope.  Finally they tied a blindfold over her eyes and gagged her before wrapping her in a large blanket and leaving just as unobserved as they'd arrived.

**To Be Continued…**


	26. Part 26 Angel

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few _warnings_ before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 26 

By Angel

~~~~

Softly whistling as he reentered the manor, Terada Ran marveled at the slight breeze in the hot air. Moving along in an almost drugged state Ran was able to actually beam at any servants that came his way. The reason of his state, he had unnoticeably been able to watch his most prized treasure.

**_Her_**

****

Ran had been able to watch her at her clinic for a short amount of time. Watching her being the doctor she had always dreamed about being. The manner in which she conducted her self, reminded him of....

"Master Terada."

Blinking back his thoughts Ran was surprised to see a male servant looking at him rather questionably.

"Yes?"

He watched as the other man swallowed hard and lowered his eyes.

"Master Takeda is requesting an interview with you."

Feeling his mood darken Ran nodded sharply and headed to the office of one Kanryu Takeda.

~*~

Leaning back in his leather chair Takeda Kanyru slowly puffed on the cigar he had just lit. Exhaling the smoke in long slow puffs, enjoying the burning sensation within his lungs as he did so. Licking his lips as the last bit of smoke rolled off them, he silently flicked his eyes to the sleeping woman on his couch. 

_Takani Megumi_

The bitch that had caused him so much trouble. But now it all seemed to fade away, meaning the Battousai would be here soon and not forgetting the witch's ex-lover had agreed to a business offer once more.

_Shinomori Aoshi_

Yet another thorn in his side, and yet one easily taken care of. But first he would have the prideful _leader_ destroy the Battousai. Simple enough, in one fair exchange he would rid himself of every single thorn that had ever drew his blood.

Suddenly a sharp knock came at his door, smiling as he gave the command to enter Kanryu knew that it would be the last member of his _pawns_. Terada Ran, a man that suddenly grew a backbone. And yet Kanryu knew that like each backbone it could be snapped.

"Sir? You summoned me?"

Smiling at the other man'ss choice of words, Kanyru brought his cigar back to his mouth puffing on it once more before answering.  "Lets get right to the point, shall we? I would like to know why you have neglected some, shall we say important information?"

He watched as his pawn blinked in surprise and then calmly asked.  "Important information? Like what sir?"

Growling Kanyru knew that this man was trying to play him as the fool.  "Like that this Assistant Inspector Fujita's new wife was someone of importance to Shinomori Aoshi and to the Battousai."

He watched as the other simply frowned and blinked.  "Sir I did not know this, be assured that if I had known I would have reported to you at once. And as you recall I did mention her regarding the Battousai."

At this Kanyru frowned himself, could it be possible that he had misread this slip?  "In that case I have a present for you."  Deciding this would be the best way to test out this theory. Waving a hand to the limp woman that just started to come around Kanyru stated, "I was told you lusted after this one, so I decided to reward you. But please keep in mind that once Shinomori gets here he might want his little whore back."

At that he watched in utter fascination as the other man stood still in shock.

~*~

Shinomori Aoshi stood still and rigid after he entered his room. His forced anger still holding on tightly. Shaking his head he briefly chilled himself at his choice words at Misao, and yet somewhere down deep he wondered if she understood the actual meaning behind his words? The question that had laid there. 

Moving deeper in the room Aoshi shrugged off this coat and moved to the western bed. Trying to block out Misao's earlier question to her husband. Just the thought of them sleeping in the same bed together made his blood boil.

Silently taking off his shoes Aoshi let his mind wonder, back to Misao, back to how she looked when he had entered their room. Her obi undone suggesting to him that she had in fact let that bastard Saito touch her. But what was worst was the small glimpse of pale white breast he had be able to see. The roundness and the fullness shocked him. It made him...

Growling he jerked off his last shoe and threw it across the room. Wishing that this woman would leave his soul alone, he wish she would quite haunting him. Closing his eyes Aoshi let himself lean backwards onto the bed. Sighing as he fought for control, and just when he thought he had it a slight yell came to him from outside his room.  _"He called me a whore Saito!"  _Snapping his eyes open Aoshi tensed and stilled himself, and yet he found himself listening to his Misao's cries.  **_"The man that raised me called me a whore."  _**Swallowing hard Aoshi wondered how Saito was comforting Misao.  **_"A whore for doing what a wife does…and enjoying it!"  _**That made him stop breathing, the way she stated that almost implied that she and Saito were...swallowing at the same pace that his heart was beating Aoshi had the sudden urge to run, to hide away from the this truth she was implying.  **_"Enjoying something he was not willing to give to me!"_**

That was it he was going to be sick. And yet the only think he could think of was..._I am more than willing to give it to you now Misao-mine!_


	27. Part 27 Chiruken

Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!

**"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!**

**Now, I feel compelled to add in a few _warnings_ before we get into the fic itself:**

**1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said.**

**2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon.**

3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you.

**Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!**

**(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken

Charmed Part 27 

By Chiruken

        Terada Ran stared in horrified shock at the semi-conscious form of the young woman draped over the plush sofa in Takeda Kanryu's opulent office.  Shaking his head slightly he stiffened his shoulders and forced his expression to careful inquisitiveness, hoping the queasiness he felt in his stomach didn't show.  He turned slowly towards his "boss" again.  "Well.  This is a surprise."  He was secretly pleased at how even his voice was.  He scowled, allowing distrust to colour his tone.  "Why?"

        Takeda Kanryu clenched his hands into fists, nearly crushing his cigar.  _Nothing.  Not a twitch, not a flinch.  Either the man had nerves of steel…or he'd been wrong about his treachery._  "I reward loyalty, Terada."  He answered smoothly, not allowing his uncertainty to show.

        "And this…woman…is my reward?"  Ran felt bile rising up his throat.  _One false move…just one…and it's all over…_  "I…see…" He allowed a tiny hint of disappointment to enter his tone.

        "This doesn't please you?"  The former drug load raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

        The dark-haired man shrugged carelessly, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful frown.  "Well…I would have preffered a more…er…monetary reward, sir.  Women, as you know, are fairly easy to come by…" He shrugged again.  "However, she is a rare beauty, is she not?"  He allowed a grin to cross his harsh features, silently praying that the ordeal would end soon.

        "Ahh…" Kanryu smiled more naturally.  "I understand.  Consider Takani Megumi a mere down payment then.  There is much more to come…especially for my loyal followers.  The woman is yours.  Take her and do with her as you will…just be aware that Shinomori may want her back once he arrives."

        Ran frowned.  "Shinomori?  I wasn't aware they had a past."  He felt Megumi's eyes on him and turned to gaze into her startled eyes, thankful for the gag still firmly in place lest she be tempted to blurt out the truth her eyes revealed.  He strode across the room towards her and bent close, pressing his lips close to her ear while thrusting a strong hand into her tangled dark hair, lowering his voice for her ears only.  "Not a word.  If you value your life, you'll keep your eyes down and your mouth shut, Takani Megumi."  He shoved her away from him and turned to face his boss again.  "She smells good.  She'll do."  He bowed respectfully.  "Thank you, Takeda-san."

        Takeda Kanryu smiled widely and sprawled into his chair behind his desk raising his expensive imported cigar to his lips again.  He waved expansively with his free hand.  "Think nothing of it, Terada.  Go.  Take your prize and enjoy.  I'll send for you when I need your…" He chuckled evilly.  "Your services again."

        Executing a deep and respectful bow, Ran gritted his teeth and hid his growing hatred for the man seated so arrogantly behind his western-style desk, feet propped on the polished mirror-like surface of the expensive wood.  _Bought and paid for with the blood of countless innocents…bastard…you'll pay…_ When he straightened, none of his thoughts showed in his expression as he turned to throw the struggling Megumi over his shoulder carelessly and strode for the door.  He paused and glanced over his shoulder with a small smile.  "Good night, Takeda-san and thank you for your generosity."  He exited quickly and hastened towards his quarters.  "Hold still if you know what's good for you."  He hissed at the woman thrown over his shoulder.  "And stop kicking if you know what's good for you.  I'm trying to help you."

        Megumi quieted her struggles and stared at the floor moving passed her line of vision with each step he took, wincing at the painful jarring of his shoulder connecting with her stomach.  It was the same man from the doujou.  She recognized him from that night.  But on a deeper level he seemed frighteningly familiar to her…his identity just barely tickling the edges of her awareness.  She knew him…but from where?  And when?  She felt tears fill her eyes.  What would the others think when they discovered her missing?  _Ken-san…Sanosuke…_ More tears filled her eyes when the image of the former fighter-for-hire filled her mind's eye.  She closed her eyes tightly, the tears falling slowly.  _I never got a chance to tell him…_ And what of Aoshi?  What had Takeda meant?  Was Aoshi truly coming to Tokyo?  Why would he return to Takeda's employment after what had happened to the other members of the Oniwabanshu?  Somehow she doubted that the Okashira had forgotten who was responsible for the deaths of his men.  She bit her lip to still it's trembling and prayed that they would allow her stay with Aoshi again.  Their previous arrangement had been mutually beneficial.  She sighed inaudibly.  How long could they keep up the charade now?  After all that had happened…Takeda would have them watched…and what about this man?  The one called Terada Ran?  Why was he so familiar?  Who was he?  And why did her heart beat faster when she looked into his dark eyes?


	28. Part 28 Angel

_Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!_

****

**_"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!_**

****

**_Now, I feel compelled to add in a few warnings before we get into the fic itself:_**

****

**_1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said._**

****

**_2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon._**

****

_3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you._

****

**_Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!_**

****

**_(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)_**

****

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken_**

****

**** Charmed Part 28 

By Angel

-=*=-

Was one able to be nervous and scared down to their very soul? To have their stomach clinched so tight that your whole body seemed to pulse with the tightness? To have your heart forget how to beat?  _That ain't even the half of it!  _Sagara Sanosuke felt all of those things and more as he glanced around the empty clinic one last time. A spilled over rice bowl, its contents laid scattered across the floor, the tiny white grains dazzling in stark contrast to the darkness of the highly polished wood.  Beyond that, that nothing seemed out of place. Everything else was frighteningly normal.  Deciding that it might be best to gather Kenshin and the rest of the "gumi" to find out more, he spun on his heel and strode through the eerily quite rooms towards the exit of the clinic.  Heading for the street rapidly, his long legs eating up the distance with ease, Sanosuke took off for the dojo. Silently he hoped that he was misreading the evidence that he had just found and prayed to all the kami who may or may not be listening that his kitsune had just been in a hurry for a medical emergency. 

Scowling as his worry began to gnaw at him more insistently, he tried to think of another reason for her absence.  _Maybe, just maybe, she's already at the doujou making her delicious ohagi…nothing's wrong…she isn't in danger…_ Somehow even he didn't quite believe that.  Increasing his pace until he was running, he ignored the stares following him.  "Megumi…" He whispered her name, praying again that she was safe, that his gut instinct was wrong.  "Just this once let me be wrong…please kami-sama…just this once…"

**-=*=-**

Himura Kenshin sighed as he swiftly made his way down to the path leading away from the doujou into the busier neighbourhoods of Tokyo.  It wasn't often that he ventured into town, preferring instead to stay close to the friendly atmosphere of the small community to which the Kamiya Doujou belonged.  He sighed softly, eyes moving restlessly over the crowds rushing past him as the people hurried about their business.  His hands closed into fists at his sides as his mind wandered over the situation with Takeda Kanyru.  _How could Takeda Kanryu manage to build up a yakuza empire of this degree without attracting the attention of the Keishichou?  _And possibly even more puzzling… _Why hasn't Saito done anything about it?_   As his thoughts followed that path another thought entered the equation.  _How did Takeda Kanryu escape from prison and the execution he'd been sentenced to for opium trafficking?  _A frown pulled the corners of his mouth down as his eyes altered from their usual soft and gentle violet to a harsher, colder flat blue.  _Where is Saito?  And why hasn't he done anything about Takeda?  _ Growling out his anger Kenshin decided the best way to get answers to his questions was to go straight to the source. 

Nodding decisively as he paused before crossing a busy street, he drew in a deep breath and looked both ways before putting on a burst of speed and dashing into, around and through the heavy traffic effortlessly.  Halting on the opposite side he ignored the stares and whispers as people stared openly at him.  He smiled innocently and turned on his heel, heading up the street quickly.  A block later he stared up at the front of the two-story western style building that housed the offices of the Keishichou.  Straightening his faded and worn gi he took the wide steps two at a time until he was standing before the large double doors.  Glancing down at the sakabatou at his side he had a moment of regret for wearing it to this of all places before he pushed the heavy door open and stepped inside.  As he walked through the echoing halls he surveyed his surroundings with wide eyes, impressed despite himself.  Finally shaking himself out of his awed stupor he hurried to where he hoped he could find Saito and have his questions answered…and found himself back where he started, before the large double doors.  Spinning on his heel, he scratched his head and surveyed his surroundings again.  Finally spotting an officer heading his way, he hurried over to him to ask after the missing Inspector.  Not expecting much of an answer beyond an inquiry as to why he was carrying an illegal weapon he was mildly surprised when the young man did indeed admit that the Assistant Inspector actually was missing.

"I see, that I do.  Did the Assistant Inspector say where he was going? It is rather important I speak with him, that it is."

The young officer smiled openly and nodded eagerly.  "He went Kyoto, sir."

Kenshin's violet eyes widened in surprise.  "Oro?  Kyoto?  I wonder why…" He murmured softly, not expecting a reply to his musings.

The officer shrugged and turned on his heel to head up the stairs to their right.  Pausing at the foot of the stairs he glanced over his shoulder at the puzzled rurouni with a friendly grin.  "The Inspector went to fetch his bride.  He was saying something about young woman he met a couple of years ago. She recently agreed to marry him."

Kenshin felt his eyes go wider still as his jaw dropped in stunned shock, his mind racing as it tried to assimilate this new information.  He shook his head sharply.  _What about Tokio?  _He turned slowly for the doors leading outside again.  He didn't get far when another thought struck him.  _What young woman???_

**-=*=-**

It was almost dusk when Sagara Sanosuke reached the familiar gates of the Kamiya Doujou.  He breathed a sigh of relief and paused for a moment gathering his thoughts before pushing open the dojo gate, mildly surprised to find them unlocked, and stepped through.  Sano quickly glanced around the shadowed yard to see if anyone was near by and scowled when all he saw was empty space.  Scowling, he crossed the hard packed yard to the engawa and stepped up easily, poking his head inside.  He pulled back and scratched his head when he saw on one, he growled in frustration as he tilted his head to the side, listening for any movement. Throwing his hands up and frustration he rounded the main house to stare at the wash drying in the slight breeze but nothing else.  Tensing as he heard the faint sounds of footsteps approaching the back gate, he spun around and hurried in that direction as he called out, his voice betraying his anxiety.  "Kenshin?"

Narrowing his eyes as he tried to focus on the figure coming from the shadows with the setting sun at his back, it took a moment for Sanosuke to recognize the lean form as that of Yahiko, not Kenshin.  Momentarily stunned speechless, the ex-fighter-for-hire shook his head sharply and stepped forward, unable to quite get passed how much the young swordsman had grown over the time that they'd known each other.  He briefly lost the frantic thoughts of his missing kitsune as he stared at the approaching figure.  He shook his head again as he finally grasped that the young loud-mouthed and cocky kid had somehow grown into a tired looking young adult.  Shaking his head for the third time sharply he blinked and closed his hands into fists at his sides.  _But he's only 12!_  The thought echoed through his mind as Yahiko drew nearer.

"Hey!  Sanosuke…" Yahiko frowned when there was no response.  "Sano, is somethin' wrong?"

Snapping out of his haze Sano nodded and stepped closer to the boy.  "Have you seen the kitsune?"

Yahiko blinked in surprise and scratched his head with a frown.  "Yeah, earlier. I had to take some food to her.  Some guy paid wanted it delivered to her and Tae sent me. She said she was going to stop by this evening to make some ohagi.  Is somethin' wrong?"

As Yahiko's words penetrated his worried mind, Sano began to see red as his anger quickly mixed with his fear.  The thought of Yahiko helping someone that would hurt Megumi only added fuel to his growing anger.  Reaching out lightning quick, he grabbed the young swordsman by the front of his gi and dragged him closer, lifting him off the ground 'til his feet dangled in the air.  Eyes narrowed to enraged slits, Sano growled and shook the boy.  "What the hell do you mean?"

Yahiko's eyes widened in shock, his pupils dilating as he stared into his friend's enraged eyes…eyes burning with fury and hatred.  His eyes widened further as he realized that Sano was beyond reason now.  He knew this, yet he also knew that he had to try to get through to him, to explain, to try to calm him down…buy enough time that maybe Kaoru or Kenshin could get there…preferably Kenshin.  He didn't want to see Kaoru get hurt.  Though he gave her a hard time and picked fights with her all the time, he still didn't want to see her get hurt…not like this…not by… He swallowed past the lump in his throat and felt his stomach heave as Sanosuke's burning eyes narrowed further.  He was taking too long to answer, to explain.  He opened his mouth, praying that he wouldn't be sick, praying that he could get the retelling out past the lump in his throat… He stuttered through the retelling and felt his pulse thunder in his ears as Sano shook him again.  He couldn't seem to hear the words.  He licked his lips and sent another silent plea out to the kami for Kenshin to get there quickly, though he couldn't begin to imagine where the rurouni was if he wasn't in the doujou.  

Sanosuke felt his rage growing.  All he'd managed to hear from Yahiko's garbled explanation was the fact that he'd helped another man seduce Megumi…_his _Megumi!  His rage a blinding peak spiking behind his eyes Sano felt his fist ball up, his vision blurring into a red haze of hate, and without realizing he let it fly.  Hardly aware that it connected with something hard before he could execute the Futae no Kiwami, he shook his head sharply, ready to pull his arm back for another devastating punch.  "Sanosuke what in the hell are you doing?"

Blinking back his anger and refocusing, Sano found himself gazing into a pair of cold hard blue eyes ringed with amber glaring up at him before sunlight reflecting off his bared blared blinded him momentaril.  "Kenshin?"  Dimly he was aware that the smaller man's voice had shaken with rage, something he'd never heard in the rurouni's tone before now.  He had never been the object of Kenshin's anger and somehow here he was looking at blue eyes that had gold rims to them directed at him. Frowning as he looked away Sano could only stare in horror as his eyes landed on the boy still dangling by the front of his rumpled gi, his hand fisted in the twisted material.  Eyes widening in horror, he opened his fist numbly, releasing the boy who was staring back at him with fear in his eyes and gingerly wiping away blood from his lips.

"Yahiko…" There was no response.  "Yahiko, are you all right?"  At the sound of Kenshin's voice Sano watched as the young man took off down the path and into the growing darkness without another word to either of them.

**-=*=-**

Saito drank in the sight as he watched his wife soak in the western made bathtub. Her shoulders relaxed as she slowly drank the red wine that he had given her earlier, whispering that she should drink the liquid slowly.  He had stopped their earlier lovemaking when his koneko's stomach had growled, making it clear that food was necessary. Saito hadn't minded, Misao had hardly touched the dinner the night before so it only stood to reason she would be hungry.

After telling her to stay put he had gone to the ship's cook and ordered some rice balls, not wanting to over load his koneko's stomach with something heavy. On returning to the room he found his wife soaking in the oversized western tub. Setting aside the rice balls Saito chose to do nothing more than to watch her in this simple delight. Only once did the thought occur to him that he could join her, and yet he found himself not able to intrude on her steamy relaxing bath.

Saito sighed as he came to rest on the soft mattress of their large western bed.  Sitting down on the edge of the luxurious mattress, he decided to prepare for bed while Misao was still occupied in the next room. Unsure if his young wife would still be nervous about preparing for sleep while he was watching, he smiled and shook his head slowly.  Of course he knew she was just now getting comfortable with the idea he was allowed to feast his gaze upon her naked form.  Sighing Saito stood and set out to unbuckle his belt and then his uniform jacket. Pulling his black t-shirt over his head he tossed the garment aside and bent down to remove his boots.

"Kihou, am I not supposed to help you do that?"

Smiling as he realized that she had sneaked out of the tub and was now standing dripping on the thick carpet beneath her bare feet…and that she had caught on to what he was doing…Saito only flashed her a quick roguish grin.  "There is always tomorrow night koneko, no need to rush!"  He blinked when she tossed her head with a sassy smile and disappeared into the bathing room again.  Soon he could hear the sound of water sloshing against the sides of the bathtub again.

Tossing his boots to the side he stretched, reaching his arms over his head.  Now only dressed in his uniform trousers, Saito merely went off and fetched a towel before slipping into the small and narrow room where Misao reclined in the cooling water filling the tub.  He smiled and signaled to his wife that it was now time to finish up and join him in the sleeping chamber while softly whispering that he had managed to get her rice balls.  Smiling as he bent over holding the towel open, Misao reached outward to be picked up by her arms.  Shaking his head at her childish antics, he was mildly surprised when he lifted her out of the tub and tried to set her down she molded her supple form against him.  Growling as she twined her arms around his neck, he let her press herself against him, feeling the wet body moving against him intimately, enticing him, urging him to take her yet again.  Pushing the thoughts of the responsive body curved against his own from his mind, Saito quickly deposited her onto their bed. Fetching the towel once more he made his way back to his wet koneko and began to dry her with a gentleness that surprised even him.

Once he was certain that she was dry Saito carelessly threw the damp towel to the side and reached up to let loose her hair. With a quick movement of his hand he smiled as she shyly nodded and slipped under the covers. Once he saw she was settled in, he went to the table where he had put the rice balls and placed them on the bed within her reach and then quickly stripped from the rest of his clothes before boldly making his way towards the large bed.  Aware that her eyes were drinking in the sight of his body brought a purely masculine smile of satisfaction to his harsh features.  Yet he knew that she was both physically and emotionally drained.  With an inaudible sigh he decided that it was best to stop her thoughts before she decided to act on them.  "Koneko we need to speak."

She blinked her enticing sea green eyes, the expression in them that of desire…and now confusion.  He was fully aware that she was shocked by his sudden declaration.  "About what Kihou?"

Slipping under the covers, Saito moved to take her in his arms and kiss her head as he whispered near her ear.  "We need to discuss what will happen once we reach Tokyo."  With that he felt his wife's lithe form tense.


	29. Part 29 Chiruken

_Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!_

****

**_"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!_**

****

**_Now, I feel compelled to add in a few warnings before we get into the fic itself:_**

****

**_1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said._**

****

**_2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon._**

****

_3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you._

****

**_Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!_**

****

**_(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)_**

****

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken_**

****

**** Charmed Part 29 

By Chiruken

**~*~**

        Kenshin was furious.  So much so that he found it difficult to keep his murderous temper in check.  Never had he felt a stronger need to throttle someone.  And worse still…this someone was Sanosuke…his friend.  "Sanosuke…" He began only to stop and draw in a deep calming breath before continuing.  "Sanosuke, what is wrong with you?"  Though not nearly as calm as he'd wanted, at least the words hadn't emerged accompanied by a battle cry.  Quickly sheathing his sakabatou lest he be tempted to use it after all, he faced the taller man with narrowed amber-ringed violet eyes.  "You owe me an explanation and Yahiko an apology."

        Sanosuke dropped his gaze to the ground and shuffled his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets to hide their trembling.  "I'm sorry, Kenshin…"

        "You've gotten it backwards, that you have.  The apology is for Yahiko, I get the explanation."  He folded his arms over his chest, expression uncompromisingly hard as he narrowed his gaze on his younger friend.  "I'm assuming that there was a reason that you nearly killed Yahiko."

        Withdrawing one hand from his pocket he raked his fingers through his hair and clenched his jaw as he strove for the explanation the older man was demanding of him.  "Megumi…" He paused and drew in a shuddering breath.  "Megumi is missing."

        "I fail to see how this relates to you nearly using a potentially deadly technique on a virtually defenseless boy.  That excuse is unacceptable.  Try again."  Kenshin's fingers tightened around the hilt of his sakabatou as he waited for Sanosuke's reply.

        "Yahiko helped the guy, Kenshin!"  He raised his head and glared at the smaller man.  "He _helped_!"

        Shaking his head sharply, Kenshin sighed and gestured towards the partially open gate.  "Let's go sit down and discuss this rationally, Sano.  We aren't getting anywhere, that we are not."  He turned on his heel, fully expecting the young man to follow immediately.

        "Yeah…" Sanosuke shuffled after the former hitokiri with a sinking feeling.  He'd managed to just piss off the legendary Hitokiri Battousai…though Kenshin had ended his life as an assassin many years before they'd met, it still wasn't healthy to piss him off.

        Kenshin kept his hands closed into fists to avoid the temptation to draw his sakabatou and throttle Sanosuke.  Kami-sama alone knew what would've happened if he hadn't arrived when he did.  Thoughts of what could've happened to Yahiko would haunt him for some time to come.  He had to find him…make certain that he was indeed all right…and reassure himself that he was all right.  He closed his eyes and sighed softly.  He'd never forgive himself if something happened to the boy while under his protection.

*******

        Kaoru sighed and placed her hands in the small of her back, gently massaging the aching muscles bunched up into painful knots.  She closed her eyes and moaned softly, gingerly shifting and stretching, hoping to relieve the ache.  _I hope Kenshin had a chance to fill the furo today…_ Her wistful thoughts were cut short when she spun, hearing an odd, muffled sound.  With a frown of concentration she slowly drew her bokken and followed the sounds silently.  Biting her lip as she recognized the sounds to be tearful swearing she continued forward, suspecting she knew the owner of the voice.  Parting a small stand of bushes she found her answer.  "Yahiko?"  She whispered softly, dropping the bokken as she knelt before him.  "Yahiko, what's happened?"  She took in his disheveled appearance and the way he shrunk back from her.  Her breath caught when she caught sight of the faint, but unmistakable smear of blood at the corner of his mouth.  "Yahiko!  What's happened?!"

        Yahiko turned away, not wanting to face anyone, let alone his instructor.  "Go away, busu!"

        Scowling at the familiar insult, she quickly reached out and threw her arms around him.  "I will not!"  Feeling his trembling, she lowered her voice to a gentle murmur.  "Please, Yahiko, tell me…"

        "Sanosuke went nuts and tried to hit me with the Futae no Kiwami and…"

        "Oh Kami-sama!"  Kaoru stared at him in horror, swiftly running her hands over his limbs, checking for broken bones and any other sign of injury.

        "Stop that!"  Yahiko pulled away from her with a scowl.  "Kenshin stopped him.  I'm okay."

        Kaoru frowned down at her pupil and tilted her head to the side.  "Kenshin?  But why…"

        He stood abruptly and glared down at her, hands closed into fists at his sides.  "Why am I out here?  Is that what you were gonna say?  I'm here 'cause I wasn't strong enough to take care of myself and Kenshin had to save me.  Again.  I'm getting' sick of this!  When will I be strong enough?"

        Kaoru stood slowly and shook her head with a gentle smile.  "Yahiko…you _are_ strong.  But you have to remember…you're also only twelve years old.  You have many more years to get stronger…"

        "Well, I wanna be strong now!"  He pressed his lips tightly together and turned away from her.  "Why else would I be workin' my ass off to learn Kenshin's moves?"  His eyes widened and he turned quickly to see that Kaoru had indeed heard.

        "What do you mean?"  She bit her lip and shook her head.  "Yahiko…Kenshin doesn't want…"

        "Yeah, so who'll tell him?"  He lifted his chin slightly and glared at her.

        Kaoru shook her head again.  "So…what did you learn?"  She asked, silently reassuring him that she wouldn't say anything to the red-haired rurouni.

        Looking around quickly as if to make certain that they were indeed alone, he moved a short distance from her.  "All right…stand back, Kaoru."  When she had moved out of the way, a look of intense concentration crossed Yahiko's expression as he slowly drew his shinai.  Drawing in a deep breath, he rested the tip against the ground for a moment before lifting it and striking the ground forcefully.  "Dou Ryu Sen!"  Dirt and debris erupted in a straight path for a short distance.

        "Kami-sama…" Kaoru breathed, her hand pressed against her chest where her heart thudded painfully.  She dashed forward.    "Yahiko…that was fantastic!  I'm so proud of you!"

*******

        Kenshin looked up sharply, eyes directed towards the forest behind the doujou.  "Kenshin?"  Sanosuke asked softly, uneasy with the harsh expression hardening the rurouni's usually cheerful features.

        "It is nothing, Sano, that it is not."  Eyes still narrowed suspiciously, he cast out his ki, searching for the origination of the disturbance he'd felt.  He could sense Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko as well as the neighbours living close by…but no one with the surging fighting ki.

        Clearing his throat, Sanosuke brought the older man's attention back to him.  "So?  What are we gonna do 'bout Kitsune?"

****To Be Continued…****


	30. Part 30 Angel

_Hi all!  This little ficcie is the product of two minds!  Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!_

****

**_"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!_**

****

**_Now, I feel compelled to add in a few warnings before we get into the fic itself:_**

****

**_1.Alternate Pairing!!!  There….that's said._**

****

**_2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor.  That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon._**

****

_3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you.  If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you._

****

**_Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!_**

****

**_(Oh…and don't forget to have fun!  That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)_**

****

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken_**

****

**** Charmed Part 30 

By Angel

**~*~**

In a desperate attempt to try to put some distance between herself and her incredibly sexy husband, Misao reached outward for the rice balls that had been placed on her side of the bed, scooting discreetly in that direction as well all the while trying to maintain an inconspicuous hold on the thin blanket covering her naked form. Once the elusive rice ball had been located she quickly brought the perfectly round ball to her mouth and started to munch on it, carefully maintaining an innocent expression under her husband's unblinking perusal.  And yet she found herself trying to keep the sheets up to cover her body while they mysteriously began sliding off in Saito's direction.  Scowling at him didn't seem to help.  With an inaudible sigh she wriggled closer…only to find that she had plenty of covers now that she'd stopped trying to inch away from him.  She shivered despite the heat of the room and the lingering warmth from her recent bath.  Biting her lip to still its trembling she fought to maintain a steady breathing pattern lest she give herself away.  Just the thought of what pleasures were awaiting her such a short distance away, separated only by a few measly inches, sent her pulse fluttering like a hummingbird's wings against the base of her throat.  Knowing that she was lying naked beside a man that could bring such wonderful responses from her made her hot…deliciously so. And to fuel that increasing warmth was the very real fact that he was laying beside her without a stitch of clothing nor a sheet to cover his gloriously naked body.  Her breathing hitched as she forcibly resisted the urge to fan herself. 

_And all he wants to do is talk?  _

Shaking her head sharply, Misao tried to listen to her husband's words. Instead she found herself watching his lips move and remembering the way they felt against her, feeling his deep voice wash over her, causing goose bumps to raise on her flesh, wishing for the words to disappear and be replaced instead by erotic sensation again as he touched her, his sensuous lips moving over the places he'd shown her earlier, wanting to feel his tongue following his lips as he coaxed her to full arousal, carried her to the peak, the precipice, urging her closer until she fell, spiraling into the abyss of sensation, calling out his name, begging him to join her in her glory.  Shivering as she stuffed another bit of the rice ball into her mouth, her body going into sensual overload just by thinking of the pleasures he'd shown her in the short time they'd been married.  Pausing in her chewing she frowned thoughtfully as she pondered briefly what pleasures she could bring for him.  She stifled a giggle.  A wife's duty, after all, was to please her husband.  _And I certainly don't want to come up short, now do I?  After all…if kihou is please…then so am I!  I certainly don't mind that outcome at all…no, not one little bit._

Suddenly her lips turned down into a pout.  _No matter what anyone says, I still have my honour._ Of course, she did enjoy the physical part of her marriage a bit more than what she was supposed to, but Saito managed to make her feel so alive. He made her feel…wanted, needed, and most of all…desirable. Maybe she was a whore if she wanted to feel all these things just like Aoshi-sama had implied, but she didn't care…much. Biting her lip briefly, momentarily betraying her troubled thoughts, she hastily bit into the rice ball and began chewing furiously.  Above everything else…more so than her driving need to prove herself to her Okashira, more than her desire to show him that she was a woman and no longer a child…above all of that she wanted Saito to be the one to make her feel these newfound and glorious sensation.  She slowed chewing as another thought occurred to her.  _What came after that?  There has to be more than just…well…this…_ She glanced towards the man reclining at her side, his low voice washing over her in a near perfect and reassuring rumble.  _I care for him!  Don't I? _She scowled and shoved the rest of the rice ball into her mouth.  _Of course I do!_

But the word care seemed to have so many definitions. Did she feel only lust for Saito Hajime? Somehow that seemed right, but she knew instinctively that there was more.  It wasn't the same as the feelings she had for Shinomori Aoshi…but then again, what exactly did she feel for the Okashira?  She didn't know.  She honestly didn't know what she was feeling…it was still too new, too fresh for her to find a more in depth definition for her raw emotions.  All she knew was that she wanted Saito…and she was glad that they were married and she was able to enjoy him as only a wife could.

"Koneko?"  Saito waited for a reply, but his young wife's beautiful sea green eyes remained slightly unfocused.  "Misao, are you listening?"  He leaned closer to her, eyes focusing briefly on her lips, and the specks of rice left behind by her half-eaten rice ball.  "Koneko, have you heard a word I've said?"

Blinking back her surprise as she swallowed what she had in her mouth before popping the other half of the first rice ball into her mouth to prevent the necessity of a verbal response, Misao smiled innocently and shook her head. Trying to tell him without words that she didn't want to talk, she wanted something more…intimate.

Saito's lips twitched upwards into an understanding grin.  "We have plenty time for that koneko, no need to rush."

Growling as she picked up another rice ball Misao wondered how he was able to do that.  So many times in the last two days he would pick up on what she want to say or was thinking. It was like he held some kind of magic over her. A spell that only he could cast…it was almost frightening.

Biting into the rice ball Misao was half aware that her husband had stopped talking and was currently staring at her lips. Blinking in confusion, Misao darted her tongue out and across her lips wondering if maybe she was dropping some of the rice? But when she gazed back at her husband, Misao was awed. His eyes, for a split second, darkened. Making his eyes color glow a beautiful gold. 

Dropping the remains of the rice ball, Misao reached out to gently caress his face, brushing his hair from his eyes, wanting to see the bight unusual color in all its glory. Biting her lip thoughtfully, she wondered what had caused the dramatic change.

"Koneko, how can you tempt me so much?"

With that Misao moaned as she felt her fingers get pulled into his mouth. Watching as he gently sucked on her fingers, Misao wondered briefly how her fingers had got to where they were since she hadn't consciously moved them.  Her lips curved upwards into an enticing smile.  It wasn't as if she minded…no not in the least. Leaning over to her husband Misao found herself tenderly kissing his neck, gently biting and then swiping her tongue over the spot, easing the tiny sting.

Slipping closer to the heat that was now coming from Saito Misao moaned softly, urgently, begging for his inflaming touch to caress her.  Silently begging him to make her come alive like only he could.


	31. Part 31 Chiruken

**_Hi all! This little ficcie is the product of two minds! Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!_**

**_"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!_**

**_Now, I feel compelled to add in a few warnings before we get into the fic itself:_**

**_1.Alternate Pairing!!! There….that's said._**

**_2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor. That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon._**

**_3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you. If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you._**

**_Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!_**

**_(Oh…and don't forget to have fun! That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)_**

****

**_Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic_**

**_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_**

**_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken_**

****

Charmed Part 31

By Chiruken

    Kenshin turned back to Sanosuke and opened his mouth to reply when he closed it abruptly and turned back towards the forest behind the doujou with a scowl.  Something didn't feel…right.  "Hold that thought, Sano…" Stepping around his friend quickly he headed away from the doujou.  "I'll be right back, that I will."

    "Oi!  Kenshin!  What about Megumi?"  Sanosuke stared at his retreating back in disbelief, watching as he disappeared from view.  "Che…"

    Allowing his instincts to lead him, Kenshin followed one path after another, all leading deeper into the wooded area.  Eyes on the ground he spotted footprints that were recent.  Head snapping up he concentrated on the direction he thought the sudden burst of ki had originated from.  _Who could it be?_  Silently making his way through the dense underbrush he stopped and stared in shock.  _Kaoru?_  His eyes moved from her familiar form to another.  _Yahiko…_ Stepping forward and taking care to brush against the branches to make noise he entered the small clearing and cleared his throat to gain their attention.  "Kaoru-dono, Yahiko…" Pasting a smile on his face he approached the two looking at him guiltily.  "It's getting late, that it is.  The forest isn't safe at night, that it is not."

    Kaoru laughed nervously.  "That's all right, Kenshin.  Yahiko is here to protect me.  Isn't that right, Yahiko?"

    "Eh?"  Looking at her blankly for a moment the boy blinked several times before answering.  "Er…yeah.  You don't gotta worry, Kenshin.  I'll take care of busu."

    Raising an eyebrow at the odd exchange the rurouni couldn't shake the odd feeling that they were trying to hide something from him.  "Well…if you say so."  Casting a dubious look at Kaoru he shrugged.  "In any case we should be returning, that we should."  Yahiko stared at the ground, obviously uncomfortable.  "Yahiko?"  Tilting his head to the side Kenshin watched the boy closely.

    "I don't feel like goin' back yet."  The words emerged on a low mumble.

    Sighing softly, the rurouni placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.  "Sanosuke is very sorry, Yahiko, that he is.  He didn't mean…"

    Shrugging off the older man's hand Yahiko stepped away from him towards Kaoru.  "Yeah, I know…he didn't mean it.  I get it."

    "Kenshin, Yahiko told me what happened."  Kaoru stepped forward drawing his attention.  "What happened?  Why did Sanosuke…"

    "He is worried, Kaoru-dono, that he is.  Megumi-dono has been abducted, that she has."  Turning his gaze briefly back to the boy he sighed again.  "Yahiko inadvertently aided them as well."

    "Eh?  What?"  Scowling, the boy stepped forward.  "I'd never help the bad guys, Kenshin!  Why would I help someone hurt Megumi?"

    "I know you wouldn't Yahiko.  It was an accident, that it was."

    "But who would do such a thing?"

    "Takeda."  The name emerged on a soft growl.  "He has to be the one, right Kenshin?"

    "Aa…I believe you are correct, Yahiko, that I do."

    "Then what are we waiting for?  We have to help her, right Kenshin?"

    Nodding slowly the rurouni wore a thoughtful frown.  "Have you seen anyone else around here recently?"

    "No, why?"  Kaoru looked at him curiously.  Her usually cheerful rurouni was wearing a much too serious expression for her liking.

    "Hmm…" Eyes moving from Yahiko to Kaoru and back again Kenshin finally shrugged.  "It is nothing.  I thought I detected a powerful fighting ki earlier, that I did."  Noting the quick looks exchanged between the two his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  _They know something…_

    "A-ano…" Kaoru swallowed with difficulty.  _He knows!  He knows we're not telling the truth!_  "W-we haven't seen anyone…right Yahiko?"

    "N-no…no one."  He was beginning to feel more than a little nervous as well.  He'd never seen Kenshin with such a calculating look on his face before.  It was almost frightening to see the usually open and friendly rurouni with such an expression.

****


	32. Part 32 Rurouni Angel

**_Hi all! This little ficcie is the product of two minds! Rurouni Angel and Chiruken have teamed up to bring you an original Alternate Pairing Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction!_**

**_"Charmed" is going to be wild, a little crazy and maybe even a little scary at times…especially considering whom the Altered Pair will be!_**

**_Now, I feel compelled to add in a few warnings before we get into the fic itself:_**

**_1.Alternate Pairing!!! There….that's said._**

**_2.This fic is rated for a decidedly citrus flavor. That means this fic is probably going to turn into a lemon sometime soon._**

**_3.If you have a problem with sexually explicit scenes, dialogue or themes, then this fic is definitely not for you. If you have a problem with Alternate Pairings, then this fic is definitely not for you._**

**_Well, now that that's been said…On with the fic!!!_**

**_(Oh…and don't forget to have fun! That's the main goal of this collaboration of Angel and Chiruken.)_**

****

**_Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic_**

**_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_**

**_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_RPG Collaboration between Rurouni Angel & Chiruken_**

****

Charmed Part 32

By Rurouni Angel

As he napped the last button of his jacket closed Saito glanced down at the sleeping woman…his wife…and smiled in satisfaction as she moved closer to where he had laid, seeking the warmth that his body had previously provided.  Finding his gone she settled for the heat of the sheets where he'd been instead. Watching her, Saito's mind replayed the events of how they had spent their first night aboard ship…how he had decided to let her freely act in their lovemaking and experiment with her awakening sensuality. The look of absolute control in her eyes as she too the lead was alone enough to bring him to his fulfillment. And yet the thought that Shinomori was as close as he was while Misao had made love to him had made it even more pleasurable.  Petty?  Yes.  But satisfying on a most primitive level.

Sighing as he turned away Saito pushed all the pleasant thoughts of their night together away, remembering instead why it was he had decided to get out of bed in the first place. **Food, Misao had managed to eat all three rice balls last night…well, two and the third was shared. Still he was sure that she would be hungry when she awoke.  After their _strenuous_ activities…he allowed a slight smirk to appear…he had no doubt that she'd be ravenous. Slipping out the door Saito paused ever so slightly, his smirk widening into a full out grin as he walked forward.**

_So there is more to this?_

Holding in the need to laugh was almost killing Saito as he started to whistle his way down the hallway, his heart light for the first time in way too long.

-=+=-

Stepping out of the shadows, Shinomori Aoshi ground his teeth together as he watched Saito Hajime walk away from his cabin door. The growing need to just kill the bastard was growing increasingly strong.  Just thinking of spilling his blood caused a momentary shiver of pleasure to course down his spine.  However, no matter how much he hated that man he couldn't kill him.  Not now.  The problem, of course, was Misao.  He couldn't very well be the reason she would become a widow.   She'd never forgive him for destroying her newfound happiness.  However after the event of last night still so fresh in his mind killing Saito did seem pleasurable.

Closing his eyes Aoshi couldn't block out the sounds he'd heard coming from the cabin that Misao and Saito shared next to his own. The answer to the question he had been denying since the night before last, the fact that Misao was indeed playing whore to Saito's lust. Growling as he slipped in the door and into the shared cabin, Aoshi froze. The scene that greeted him was not what he wanted to see.

There on the bed laid Misao, beautifully laid out covered only by the thin bed sheet. Then only where one could not see her lower body or her breasts, the rest was somehow viewable. 

Swallowing Aoshi let his eyes drink the goddess that just before been under his rule, could have been pleasuring him in untold ways. The goddess that held his heart with her hands.  "Misao…" He breathed her name softly as he felt himself drawn ever closer.  Suddenly due either lack of sleep or the denied passion Aoshi found himself moving to the empty place on the bed. Stilling when Misao moved closer, shivering slightly from the coolness in the morning air he forgot for a moment to breath.  Slowly reaching out Aoshi let cool finger tips brush against bare skin, trailing his fingertips down her arm then her stomach Aoshi marveled at its sleekness, the way it made his own skin jump to life. But it was nothing compared to her lips, which were parted ever so slightly. 

_You're in hell..._

That's the only thought that raced across his mind, that he was indeed in hell and Misao was the perfect picture of heaven. She was there to haunt him into thinking...__

_See this is what you could have had...._

Groaning as he bent downwards to capture her parted lips, Aoshi gently ran his tongue over her sweet ones, only to pull back as he immediately tasted tobacco. Growling at the thought of Saito tasting such sweetness…the mere thought threatened to drive him insane. Watching as Misao moaned and arched her hips forward told Aoshi that Saito had already installed the basic reactions in Misao.

_She is asleep...it could be so easy for you...._

Softly moaning at what his anger was suggesting Aoshi knew he couldn't stoop that kind of low. After all this was another man's wife, forbidden fruit and yet...

_You want her..._

Starting to shake with the need to touch her..._to feel..._her, Aoshi softly moved off the bed making his way to the door when suddenly a soft seductive voice called out,

"Saito?"

Freezing at the sound of Misao's voice Aoshi felt his body temperature rise. Turning slowly to face the beautiful goddess, briefly wondering how she would react on seeing him? Swallowing hard Aoshi murmured softly,

"Misao-mine"

Watching as her eyes snapped open and darted around the room, questioning his presence. He watched in awe as many emotions played a crossed her face, in that moment Aoshi knew that this was it. The end to whatever relationship they had, or could ever have.

"You bastard."

Cringing at the venom that laced through her voice, the anger that heated her beautiful green eyes he felt his heart constrict. He wondered fleeting if she looked this way when she was aroused. The fire within her eyes, the coolness her skin gave off...he shook his head sharply.  It didn't matter…not any more.

"This is it Misao, you can't turn back now."

He watched as a smirk, very much like Saito's graced her lips as she spoke,

"Turn back? Back for what? To being the naive child you want? That you ignored?"

Growling as he crossed the room in short strides Aoshi caged her down to the bed with his arms and hands careful to not make contact with her skin. Looking her right in the eyes as he spoke,

"Is being a child so bad? Compared to a whore?"

Watching as fire leaped to her eyes making them appear a dark green, a jade color Aoshi snarled as she whispered,

"A whore? I am not, I am a wife! A wife that enjoys the pleasure she receives from her husband. Perhaps I am a whore to you because you are jealous that you are not the husband that gives me the pleasure I want!" 

Aoshi knew the moment she spoke his resistances broke, his patiencs snapped.

"Pleasure? Is that what you want? Then let me show you, Misao-mine that any man can make a woman crumble with the right touch."

As he finished speaking Aoshi lowered his head down silently seeking the warnth that would welcome him, and was not disappointed. Only for a moment did she fight him, and then ever so gently did she part her lips. Her arms came to push against his chest only to grab onto his shirt a second later. Moaning urgently as he swept the cave that was her mouth Aoshi readjusted himself on the bed, to a position where his hand could capture any part of her body that he desired. Gently running his tongue over her moist lips he slowly brought his hand up to cup her breast, just holding her within his hand. To simply get the feel of her skin, to know the weight of each beautiful breast. 

Groaning as he licked his way downward intent on tasting her, Misao moaned and whispered the one thing that would set his passion aside,

"Saito..."

Snapping his attention to Misao's eyes he found them to be closed, her tongue licking her lips as she moaned her lovers' name. Growling Aoshi quickly made his way off the bed and to the door, running a hand thru his messy hair, he barely heard a whisper as he left the cabin,

"There would have been a time I would have killed for a chance like that with you, now you make me feel nothing but dirtiness.  And yet my heart still aches for you..."

Lowering his head down a little to where he could simply look at her with his eyes Aoshi ground out,

"And there will be a time where you come back to me, begging simply to be loved again. Know this Misao-mine I will know you, every inch of you. You have been mine since the day you were born, in a sense you were born for me. Saito is nothing more than a distraction to you at the moment, you are mine you know it. And I know it; I care not if you are married. After this mess is cleared up I know where you will spend your nights. In my arms as it should be."

Opening the door Aoshi was amazed he let so much out, his heart bleed with a new clarity.

_You belong to her as she belong to you...there can be no other way!_

"Aoshi-sama?"

Stopping as he walked through the door Aoshi paused, silently giving her the permission to ask her question,

"Do you love me?"

At her question Aoshi found himself unable to look at her, unable to answer her. It hurt too much.  Instead he silently shut the door.

-=+=-

Himura Kenshin silently watched the look passed back and forth between Kaoru to Yahiko and then from Kaoru to Sano, the meal almost forgotten. Cringing as he once more took in the swollenness of Yahiko's face, he was sure the boy's face would be completely bruised by morning, his eye swollen shut for a while to come. Sighing as he sat his rice bowl aside Kenshin moaned at how stressed his family was, how dysfunctional they had became. Suddenly it was Yahiko that spoke up,

"Kenshin? I was wondering...what kind of relationship did Megumi have with Aoshi?"

Pausing as he stared into his rice bowl Kenshin asked,

"What do you mean Yahiko?"

Watching the boy shrug as a hand gently came up to wipe some still running blood away from a small cut on his forehead and then gently put down his bowl.

"I heard Tae talking and all, she said that they used to have THAT kind of relationship together and this whole mess has something to do with it."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as Kaoru choked on some rice and Sano growled and yet before he could say anything about it the boy continued,

"Then the Chief came in and was talking about Saito take an unaccepted leave to Kyoto."

Blinking back Kenshin had almost forgot that little bit information on Saito,

"Kyoto? What's in Kyoto?"

Murmuring what he was told Kenshin replied,

"To fetch his new bride?"

The questions came flying at him,

"New?"

"You mean someone actually agreed to marry him?

"Saito likes girls?"

Blinks back at the last question Kenshin looked at Sano with doubt in his eyes, trying to place where that question had came from to begin with. Suddenly and without notice someone else answered.

"I can assure you that Saito Hajime likes girls."

Kenshin spun around to come face to face with the man that had visited the doujou just the night before last, and yet he felt no threat coming from this man. However Sano didn't see it that way and that moment he charged the man which had Sano flat on flat on his back, with a bleeding lip to show for his trouble. Kenshin barely growled out,

"Who are you?"

The other man straightened out to his full height and then bowed as he spoke,

"Terada Ran, at your service."

At that Kaoru stood up and demanded,

"Where is Miss Megumi...?"

Kenshin noticed the relief that flooded the other man's face,

"I assure you, little one, that the good doctor is safe and put away. She was merely taken as a token of good faith for Shinomori. To let him know we will grant any request he makes. Whether it be the Doctor, the Battousai, or the good Inspector's wife. His desire is for me to fulfill at the moment."

Kenshin paused, his mind latching onto the other man's words,

"What do you mean the Inspector's wife? What does Saito's wife have to do with this?"

Watching as the man named Terada Ran smiled sadly and softly he spoke,

"People that come into contact with you are truly doomed isn't that so Battousai? However I believe the girl would be requested even without knowing she means something to you."

Kenshin suddenly felt a pit form in the lower parts of his stomach,

"There is no way your implying what I think you're implying..."

Watching as the man nodded Kenshin stood and growled,

"And what of Kaoru, will she be in any danger?"

Gold ringed his violet eyes as Ran spoke again,

"That depends on what Shinomori has planned, I must follow his orders to the letter or else lives will be lost."

Kenshin drew his sword as he slipped into a stance,

"Like hell, I will not let anything happen to either of them."

He watched as the other man decided on his next choice of words,

"Is that because she reminds you of Tomoe? Or the possibility she is willing to also die for you?"

With those words Kenshin felt pure amber take control as he moved.


	33. Part 33 Chiruken

**_Rurouni_****_ Kenshin Fanfic_**

****

**_Rurouni_****_ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_**

****

**_All Fanfics Created by Chiruken (me) and Rurouni Angel were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._**

****

***~***

**_Heh_****_…and here you thought we'd dropped off the face of the planet._**

****

****

****

****

****

**RPG Collaboration Between Rurouni Angel and Chiruken**

**Warnings:  Alternate Pairing, Possible Lemons, Occasional Violence and Bad Language.**

**Consider yourself Warned…**

***~***

**Charmed**

**Part 33**

**By Chiruken**

    Fury lanced throughout Kenshin's being as he faced off against the man who had all but threatened everything he cared about in his life.  There was no way he'd ever all Kaoru to come to harm, not in such a manner as was being implied.  He fought to maintain control over the murderous rage swirling through him and remember his vow to never kill, but it wasn't easy when all he wanted to do was tear this Terada Ran limb from limb and beat him to a bloody pulp.  Dimly, at the far edges of his consciousness, he could hear Kaoru calling to him and Yahiko stepping forward, raising his shinai in a defensive stance, ready and willing to come to his aid if need be.  He was a good boy, but in his current condition he'd be useless.  He raised a hand, halting his companions and their advancement, amber ringed eyes never leaving the man standing casually before him.  "What do you want?"  He managed to grit out, rather pleased by the fact that his voice was able to maintain a semblance of calm despite the inner turmoil assailing him.

    "I'm the messenger, Battousai.  I merely bring the message from my boss."

    "And who is your boss?"

    "You know him well.  You've had dealings with him in the past.  More than that, I am not at liberty to say."  He continued to watch the smaller man warily while he tried to maintain his calm exterior when inside he was shaking like a leaf.  Everyone knew that it was tantamount to suicide to stand against a hitokiri of Battousai's caliber.  "He sends a warning, Battousai…" He paused and even managed a smile though he suspected it emerged more as a grimace.  "If you don't abandon your foolish ideals and vow of non-killing, some one close to you will die.  Be prepared."

    Kenshin frowned uncertainly.  That certainly didn't sound like something Takeda Kanryuu normally would say, not to him at least.  What he did understand, however, that someone seemed to be rather intent on giving him a reason to forgo his vow and allow the hitokiri of his past to emerge once again.  "Why are you doing this?"  He asked with narrowed eyes and voice hard.

    "Money is a powerful tool."  He shrugged and stepped closer to the gate.  "I find I am willing to do nearly anything to acquire it and the influence that would come with having a lot of it."  He smirked and bowed mockingly.  "You would do well to forget your silly insistence that everyone follow the same path as you do, Battousai.  Farewell.  I'm sure we'll meet again soon."  He laughed and disappeared through the gate.

    "Kenshin…are you just going to let him get away?"  Yahiko frowned up at his mentor and father figure.  "Kenshin?"  He repeated his name when he didn't receive a reply to his earlier question.

    "Hmm…who could he be referring to?"  He murmured softly as he slowly slid his sakabatou back into its sheath at his side.

    "And what about Miss Megumi?"  Kaoru laced her fingers tightly together and shook her head.  "There's no telling what they're doing to her.  For all we know she could be…" She didn't finish the statement, but they all knew the implications.  Megumi could be dead.  It was a very real possibility.  Their recent night visitor could have been lying about her supposed safety.

    "Kenshin…aren't you going to follow him?"  Kenshin looked down at his friend lying at his feet.  "That bastard knows where Megumi is.  If we let him get away, we could lose any chance at findin' her before it's too late."

    Yahiko scratched his head, a puzzled frown tugging down his brows.  "And who the hell did Saito marry?  I thought he already had a wife."

    "Watch your language, Yahiko."  Kaoru corrected her apprentice automatically before turning her blue gave towards Kenshin.  "But he has a point.  Who could he have been referring to?  Saito's new wife…from Kyoto…what could it mean?  And why would he imply that we know her?"

    "Yeah…and someone that Aoshi might be interested in, too."  Yahiko sat on the edge of the engawa and stared at the ground thoughtfully.  "Who could it be?"

    "Who cares?"  Sanosuke jumped up, hands closed into fists.  "I don't care about that bastard and whoever was unlucky enough to marry him!  I care about Megumi!"

    "Easy, Sano."  Kenshin soothed his friend softly.  "Anger won't get us anywhere, that it will not."  He smiled reassuringly before frowning again.  "I suspect that Saito has done something incredibly stupid this time if it involves Shinomori Aoshi."

    "What do you mean?"  Kaoru looked at him curious, suspicion entering her eyes.  "Do you know who it might be?"

    Kenshin nodded curtly.  "Yes, I do.  I believe the woman Terada was referring to was Miss Misao."  Shocked silence met his statement.

***~***

    A Saito approached the door to the cabin he shared with his wife he scowled.  Something seemed out of place…wrong.  He wasn't certain what was tickling at the edge of his consciousness, but it was there all the same, threatening to make his hair stand on end.  Balancing the tray containing the light meal he'd procured for Misao, he reached down with the other to lightly caress the familiar and comforting leather of the hilt of his katana.  He sensed a lingering ki filled with hate, bitterness and a cold rage directed towards him.  Looking around the narrow hall cautiously, he stepped forward slowly, narrowed amber gaze taking in all the details of his surroundings with careful attention.  Nothing.  He was alone in the hall, yet the feeling persisted.  He paused outside the cabin door next to his own and turned his head to stare at it hard for several long moments before stepping closer, allowing his own ki to rise in challenge with a slight smirk.  Shinomori.  He should have known it was him.  It truly was ironic that he was currently occupying the room next to his own.  He had a feeling the current animosity being directed towards him was directly related to his previous activities with his young wife.  His smirk widened into a grin.  Misao hadn't been quiet and he suspected the sounds of her pleasure had reached Shinomori's ears through the thin walls.  It was satisfying knowing that the other man was finally being forced to acknowledge the enormity of his folly.  If only he hadn't been such an ass, it could have been him rather than Saito.  He shrugged and turned away from the door.  It was Shinomori Aoshi's loss and his gain.

    Pushing the door open, he smiled at his young wife as she jumped up from the bed, the sheet wrapped loosely around her enticing curves as she bounded across the short distance to him and threw her arms around him, reaching up on tiptoe to press her lips against his jaw.  "Saito…" She whispered huskily, green eyes dark with an indescribable emotion.  "I missed you."  She ran her small hands down the front of his uniform, tugging on the buttons until they unfastened.  He raised one eyebrow and let her continue, a slight smile curving his lips upwards and softening his stern features as he gazed down at her.  His little wife charmed like no other had ever done before.

    "Are you hungry?"  He asked, lifting the tray for her inspection.

    "Later.  Right now I want _you."  Misao dropped her hands and began tugging on Saito's belt.  "Hurry up, Saito…I can't wait."_

    He blinked and set the tray aside, pulling her into his arms and claiming her lips in a searing kiss that left both their breathing ragged and their hearts pounding.  "So eager…" He murmured as he shrugged out of his coat and allowed it to drop to the floor, forgotten.  He ran his hands down her generous curves and guided her towards the bed as she tugged his shirt free of his pants and ran her hand up under it to caress his chest, fingers splayed wide.  "Mine…" He growled and tore the sheet away from her, tossing it to the side as he grasped her hips in his strong hands and lifted her to claim her lips again.

    "Yes!  Yours!"  She cried before returning the kiss passionately, legs wrapping around his waist as she moved against him almost desperately.  "I need you, my husband, now!"  She thrust her hands into his hair and threw her head back as he pressed his lips against the graceful column of her throat just over her pulse.  The food forgotten, he carried her to the bed and, one handed, reached down to unfasten his belt and remove his katana.  Letting the sheathed weapon dropped to the floor with a clatter he leaned forward, pressing himself against her.  He would never fail to be amazed at how incredibly responsive she was to his touch nor how he burned for her in a way he'd never imagined possible.  All thought vanished as he lost himself in the young woman and her eager responses.

***~***

    Aoshi closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds from the room next to his own.  It was driving him slowly out of his mind knowing that _his Misao was in the arms of another man and apparently enjoying it very much indeed.  He stretched out on the bed and stifled a groan as he heard her voice rise in increasing passion.  He hated Saito with every fiber of his being in that moment.  He even hated his sweet Misao for her ability to forget him in the arms of another.  He reached to the side and grabbed his pillow, planting it over his face and held it against his ears to try to block out the noises drifting through the thin walls.  How could they be going at it again so soon?  Had they no shame?  He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the way his own body ached for the young woman he'd so recently seen.  Her creamy smooth skin, her large jade eyes, the way her rosy lips pursed.  She was perfection personified and he'd allowed her to slip away.  He groaned again and shook his head.  No, he'd _driven_ her away with his inability to act on his deep and innermost feelings._

    He closed his eyes and focused on the purpose for this trip rather than the mattress creaking in the next room.  It was impossible.  The sounds were too loud, intruding on his mind, destroying his control.  Sitting up abruptly he swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and stood.  Crossing the short distance to the door he yanked it open and emerged in the narrow hall.  Pausing for a moment to cast a venomous look towards the room the loud noises were emerging from he bared his teeth in a snarl and whirled towards the steps leading up on deck.  He wouldn't listen to that much longer without completely losing his sanity.  He emerged from below deck and stared at the starlit sky for a moment before crossing to the rail.  Folding his arms against it, he leaned forward and looked down into the swirling black waves below.  It was cold up on deck, but blessedly silent and free of the moans and groans of the newly wed couple in the room next to his own.

***~***

    Megumi moaned and slowly opened her eyes.  Her mouth felt as if it were filled with something bitter and completely devoid of moisture.  Her body felt heavy, lethargic, and she knew instantly that she'd been drugged.  Raising a shaking hand slowly, she brushed her long dark hair out of her face and moved to sit up.  Drawing in a ragged breath she bit back another groan of pain as her head began to throb.  Her pulse quickened in panic as memory flooded her awareness.  She was back in the clutches of Takeda Kanryuu.  She blinked back the sting of sudden tears.  She'd thought the nightmare over when he'd been sent to prison.  How had he escaped execution?  He should be dead, yet here she was under his control again.  It just wasn't fair!  She'd been happy, making a new life for herself, no longer causing harm to people with her medical knowledge and trying to make amends for the crimes she'd committed under his command in the past.  She raised her head slowly and looked around the dark room and tried to push back the despair threatening to engulf her.  She would escape.  She wouldn't allow herself to be used again.  She would never, ever work for Takeda again.  She'd die first before making that poison for him to distribute on the streets.

    "Ah…awake?"  Her head snapped around at the low, familiar and taunting voice.  "Good."  She gasped when her gaze fell on the man sitting in a chair beside the door, one leg crossed over the other as he regarded her with hate-filled eyes glaring at her from behind his glasses, long fingers steepled beneath his chin as he leaned forward.  "Now, Miss Megumi, you've been a very, very naughty girl, haven't you?"  She shuddered when he smiled.  It wasn't a pleasant expression by any means.

    "What do you want, Takeda?"  She asked coldly, rather proud of the fact that her voice remained steady despite the terror gripping her heart and squeezing it, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

    "Now, now…is that any way to speak to your gracious host?  I'm disappointed in you, my dear.  I thought you had better manners than that."  He stood and crossed to her.  "Ah…still as beautiful as ever.  Those dark eyes holding such mystery, that silky hair…those luscious lips just begging to be kissed…mmm…indeed you are still lovely to behold."  He reached out a hand and laughed when she shrank back from his touch.  "No need to act the part of shy virgin, Miss Megumi.  We both know you are anything but a maiden so save the blushes and outraged shock."  He ran his fingers over her cheek and sighed.  "As soft as ever…you really have been taking care of yourself, my pet."  He smirked and abruptly struck her.  "I'm pleased."  He turned on his heel.  "You'll make a fine bargaining tool."

**_**To Be Continued…**_**


	34. Part 34 Rurouni Angel

**_Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic_**

****

**_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_**

****

**_All Fanfics Created by Chiruken (me) and Rurouni Angel were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._**

****

***~***

**_Heh…and here you thought we'd dropped off the face of the planet._**

****

****

****

****

****

**RPG Collaboration Between Rurouni Angel and Chiruken**

**Warnings:  Alternate Pairing, Possible Lemons, Occasional Violence and Bad Language.**

**Consider yourself Warned…**

***~***

**Charmed**

**Part 34**

**By Rurouni Angel**

Silently moving back down the narrow hallway Shinomori Aoshi paused at the doorway of Saito and Misao's room. Listening for any movement he briefly wondered if their sudden burst of passion had burned out so quickly. Moving passed the door Aoshi sighed as no sound could be heard. So to say he was a bit surprised when a door creaked open would be an understatement.  Not bothering to look to see which door had opened he moved on.

"She is full of passion and desire; it burns you to your core."

Tensing at the sound of Saito's voice Aoshi stiffly turned to him and let a smirk of his own grace his lips.  "Indeed, you were quick to teach her that weren't you?"  Watching as Saito leaned against the opposing wall and rolled a cigarette Aoshi waited.

"It took some time, she was quite happy with some petting for the first few times. But I must say she looks breathtaking as she pleases herself."  Biting down hard on his lower lip Aoshi resisted the urge to forcefully shut up the talkative cop, to do something to get the image of Misao petting herself out of his mind. The look of sheer bliss that must come across her face as she reached her release.

Growling softly Aoshi pushed it aside; instead he helped the bastard he hated with every fiber of his being that stood so close to him.  "And she tastes wonderful, the little thing she dose with tongue when engaged in a heated kiss. The way her hands seek out whatever she can grab and her back arches."  Aoshi watched, suddenly pleased at the look that crossed Saito's face. The quick questioning look he got. Smirking as he cocked his head side ways to watch the confusion set in, for just for a second. Before he continued on.  "I would keep a better eye on my wife if I were you; you never know who she might allow in her bed. But of course that's why you in listed her help in the first place isn't it, Saito? It is not like you love Misao. You just get the added bonus of screwing her every night."  Watching as Saito took in his words, Aoshi was suddenly aware of someone standing in the door way.  "I mind not that you had her first, Saito, I don't believe I could ever take away such innocence from someone. In the end it won't matter who had who, I will see this to the end. With Misao at my side."

Turning to leave with those words said Aoshi paused at Saito's next question, a question that told Aoshi that he was not aware of who was listening in on their conversation.  "Misao's feelings in this matter are regardless, she knows this is a mission.  Nothing more. However I wonder how you will act once your former lover is in the hands of another? I mean if things had worked out back then, wouldn't you be happily married? Watching your child grow?"

Aoshi spun around and instantly had his prey within his hands, snarling at the feel of having Saito's neck within in his hands. Squeezing hard he could feel the surprise in Saito's skin. The burning need to just kill the bastard threatened to split him in half.

"Aoshi-sama please let him go. I know what he said was mean and very cruel but that dose not mean you have to be like him in return. Please Aoshi-sama?"

Letting Misao's sudden outburst wash over him he growled back.  "Cruel? That isn't the word for it Misao, what he said is…"  Suddenly the feel of warm arms engulfed his waist, holding him, soothing his hurt and his anger all at once. Begging him to let go of it, to succumb to the warmth she was providing. Suddenly, without warning his hands released their prey.  "Misao, I…"  Blinking as he realized the voice that had spoken was his, Aoshi closed his eyes and just let her hold him. To feel everything there was to feel, and yet he knew it was wrong. To let her hold him like this, to quake in her arms. He suddenly needed her to know just how cruel Saito was.  "See Misao. See what kind of husband you laid with. The monster you welcome within you."

He spun away quickly after that, never hearing her whispered reply.  "Yes I see it."

~~

"Miss Misao? Are you sure Kenshin?"

Kaoru watched as her heart thumped against her chest, warning her that any given moment it might explode. Taking in a deep breath she sat down before her legs gave out and she fell down.

"I am sure Kaoru-dono, however the reason on why Miss Misao would agree to this has me baffled, and that it does."

Surprising it was Yahiko, who came up with a suitable answer.  "Maybe it's for Aoshi?"

Nodding in agreement Kaoru sighed as things just seemed to steam out of control, like really who was Terada Ran? Why was Miss Megumi being held hostage for Aoshi? Why was Saito suddenly married to Misao? At that thought she found herself whispering.  "Misao loves Aoshi, and would do anything to protect him. Of that I am sure."  She wasn't really expecting an answer, but was shocked at the answer Kenshin gave her.

"But become a wife to Saito? I mean a full fledged wife? I can't see her giving that much up, unless his life was at stake. Even then to vow herself to Saito?"

Shocked silence suddenly raced through her body as she whispered.  "Kenshin you don't think Misao is a true wife to Saito, do you?"

Her answer was silence this time.

~~

Helping her husband into their room Misao found herself unable to look at him, the touch of him suddenly made her ill. 

"Koneko…"

Snapping through her tears she bit back at his with anger in her tone.  "No, no words. You for once are going to sit there and answer my questions. No back talk, no edging away from the truth. No more damn smirks! Understand?"  Watching as her husband closed his eyes in defeat Misao started to fire away.  "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"  She watched as a few seconds ticked by then a slow nod of the head. She was suddenly lighted head, and yet seething at the same time.  "You bastard! Do you really enjoy making other people miserable?"

She watched as gold eyes snapped open and looked at her crossly.  "Silence, girl, you know nothing of misery."

Not backing away Misao fought as her heart thumped within her chest.  "Don't command me, you…you…"

"I have that right. A husband commanding his wife doesn't he?"  Feeling the need to throw up Misao softly held her stomach, the memories of the act she had committed just a few short hours ago with his man suddenly burned at her. The need to scrub clean threatened to tear her in half, with suddenly Saito's low voice asked the next question.  "Well aren't you going to ask about Shinomori's secret?"

Her breath seemed to freeze as she asked.  "The baby you mentioned?"  She watched as he nodded and she whimpered as she asked.  "Who?"

She felt her legs give out as he replied.  "Takani Megumi"

()()()

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_Gomen everyone, I meant to help Aoshi get some revenge in this chapter however Misao fought me for it. She wanted him to suffer just a tad bit more._**

****

**_Angel_**


End file.
